Los juegos del avatar
by mrs. Isabella Salvatore
Summary: Una guerra desatada hace 80 años deja a ciudad republica dividida en 12 distritos y crea a los juegos del hambre, competencia donde 24 tributos pelean a muerte para que al final uno gane y en los septuagesimos cuartos juegos mandan a los que podrian ser los tragicos amantes del distrito doce incluso los que puedan inciar una nueva guerra. MAKORRA
1. Prologo

Chaper 1

¡hola! Bueno antes que nada aclaro que nada de lo que este aquí me pertenece , esto pertenece a Susanne Collins y a nickelodeon y respectivos creadores.

Ya una vez aclarado esto, gracias por leer este fic que espero que sea de su agrado y hare todo lo posible para que salga bien.

Los juegos del avatar

Prologo

Hace 80 años fue fundada ciudad republica por el Avatar Aang y el señor del fuego Zuko, fundada con el fin de que maestros y no maestros convivieran en paz y en armonía. Por desgracia la estabilidad duro poco ya que Yakon no estaba de acuerdo así que inicio una revolución contra los maestros dando inicio a una guerra donde dejo muchos huérfanos, viudas, familias divididas y cicatrices que nadie podría curar.

El Avatar Aang acabo con la guerra haciendo un trato con Yakon, este consistía en que le quitaran sus poderes para dejar de ser el Avatar y volver a tener la paz de hace seis años. Yakon acepto el trato siempre y cuando todos fueran igualisados, el Avatar Aang no tuvo otra opción que aceptar ya que de alguna manera desde un punto de vista lógico así nadie tendría que volver a pelear por algo así.

Se inicio el movimiento de igualisacion con todos los maestros, pero Yakon decidió detenerlo al darse cuenta de que al ser maestros de naturaleza, al procrearse existía el riesgo de que sus hijos heredaran el control y seria lo mismo. Así que decidió quitarle solo los poderes al Avatar con su extraña habilidad.

Una vez que hizo eso empezó a dividir a maestros y no maestros, decidió que cuidad republica fuera el hogar de los no maestros como una prueba de que ellos eran superiores a los maestros y a estos los mando a las afueras de ciudad republica donde se dividió en 12 distritos que proporcionarían materias primas a la ciudad. Esta nueva división trajo como resultado mucha miseria y familias separadas sin contar la ley de que si algún no maestro nacía en algún distrito este debía ser trasladado a ciudad republica donde una familia lo adoptaría.

Solo los primeros cuatro distritos vivían más o menos decente mientras los otros 8 vivían en condiciones muy deplorables. Y como castigo mando al Avatar Aang y a su familia al doceavo distrito que era el más pobre de los 12 también le quito a su hijo Bummi cuando nació ya que el era un no maestro y merecía vivir en la ciudad con sus iguales.

Y no quedo conforme con eso si no que creo los "juegos del hambre" que consistían en mandar a un hombre y una mujer que llamaban tributos entre la edad de 10 y 18 años a una arena publica donde pelean a muerte y solo uno ganaba para recordar la "generosidad" de su ahora líder. Esta competencia era televisada y obligaban a todos a ver la cruel pelea que armaban los tributos con sus controles.

Después de un tiempo el Avatar Aang muere y Yakon piensa que se ha quitado un peso de encima ya que no tendrán Avatar, pero con lo que el no contaba era que el espíritu del Avatar había reencarnado en una niña y mucho menos se imaginaba que esa niña de 17 años iría a los septuagésimos cuartos juegos del hambre.

_**Continuara…**_

Bien esto ha sido todo por ahora y espero les guste y dejen sus reviews ya que son bien recibidos al igual que las criticas constructivas.

Solo una aclaración, las fechas están alteradas por que si no, no coincidían las demás fechas y por eso decidí cambiarlas solo un poquito si alterar del todo las fechas originales.

Se que les sonara raro combinar la leyenda de korra con los juegos del hambre pero me encantan estas dos sagas o series como prefieran llamarla y pensé ¿Por qué no combinarlas?

Bueno sin mas me despido y espero sus reviews y los leo en el próximo capítulo.

Isabella.


	2. la cosecha

**Capitulo 1: la cosecha. **

Abrió los ojos al tan solo sentir los rayos del sol sobre su espalda desnuda, se estiro sobre su cama aun adormilado, apoyándose un poco en su codo y con la poca luz que entraba en su pequeño dormitorio logro visualizar a sus dos hermanos, quienes dormían tranquilamente. Sonrió un poco, ya que al menos uno de los dos no se tenía que preocupar por la cosecha.

Se levanto con mucho cuidado de su cama, ya que no quería despertar a su pequeña hermana, se vistió como de costumbre y se coloco su acostumbrada y gastada bufanda roja, herencia de su padre ahora difunto. Cuando paso por lo que se podría llamarse cocina vio a esa rata roja que su hermano Bolín había traído hace un tiempo atrás, gracias a el tenía que alimentar a otra boca y como era obvio no se pudo negar ya que sus dos hermanitos se lo habían pedido .

-¿a donde vas?-pregunto la pequeña niña aun somnolienta, quien estaba atrás de el.

-Ikki ¿Qué haces levantada a esta hora?-respondió el , poniéndose a la misma altura de la pequeña de 7 años.

-yo te pregunte primero-el solo rio un poco.

-a conseguir el desayuno como siempre.

-¿nos vas a dejar hoy? ¿hoy que es un día tan importante?

-solo es un par de horas, prometo regresar antes de las 11-Ikki lo miro por un momento y después asintió- ahora tu vuelve a la cama y prométeme que no iras al quemadero ¿de acuerdo?

-¿Por qué no quieres que valla?-pregunto con inocencia, ya que a su corta edad aun no entendía el peligro que había en su hogar.

-ya te lo he dicho muchas veces, hay muchos agentes de la paz y los negociantes te pueden timar.

-pero yo solo voy a ver a mi amiga-dijo encogiéndose de hombros para quitarle importancia.

-pues tu y tu amiga tendrán que verse en otro lado-le puso una mano en su cabeza y revolvió su pelo-anda vuelve a dormir, yo te despertare cuando regrese ¿de acuerdo?

-si- ella lo abrazo con cariño-prométeme que no te meterás en ningún lio.

-te lo prometo-le correspondió el abrazo- y tu prométeme que no dejaras que Bolín valla al bosque.

-prometido-el sonrío y se despidió con la mano mientras cerraba la puerta.

Sonrió al estar afuera de su casa, la vida en la Veta, que era la zona mas pobre del distrito doce, era muy difícil, casi no había comida, los niños se enfermaban mucho y los animales callejeros casi siempre robaban comida cuando tenían la oportunidad. Y era el doble de difícil cuando tenías que mantener tu solo a una familia de cuatro, como era el caso de Mako, era el solo quien llevaba al soporte a su familia, ya que su papá murió cuando tenía solo 8 años, dejándolos a el, a su hermano de 6 años y a su mamá solos. Y no conforme con eso, después de un tiempo una mujer extraña llego con dos niños, una de 2 y otro apenas de meses, y como su mamá era muy buena decidió quedárselos. Después su suerte empeoro, cuando en un accidente de la mina su mamá murió, dejando a el solo con tres niños que alimentar.

Pero a pesar de eso su vida no era tan mala, ni el, ni Bolín habían sido nombrados para ir a los fastidiosos juegos del hambre y siempre que llegaba a su casa lo recibían esos dos que le cambiaban la vida.

Camino rumbo a la plaza central del distrito doce, el vivía hasta el fondo de la Veta y siempre que salía veía a los mineros que se dirigían a cubrir su jornada laboral. Siempre que los veía recordaba a sus padres, siempre los veía salir de casa con sus cascos de mineros y esas ropas todas sucias de carbón. Saluda a alguno que conociera pero siempre saludaba a uno en especial, al que siempre le había dado su apoyo moral, a Tonraq. Le debía mucho a ese hombre, en las cosechas siempre Senna, su esposa, cuidaba a sus dos hermanos pequeños.

-hola.

-Mako, hola ¿Por qué despierto tan temprano?-saludo el hombre con una sonrisa.

-a buscar el desayuno, como siempre.

-Senna ira a buscar a Ikki y a Meelo antes de la cosecha, como siempre.

-gracias, te lo agradezco mucho.

-no tienes nada que agradecer, suerte para ti y tu hermano.

-gracias- sin mas el siguió su camino a la plaza.

Ya habían pasado unas cuantas horas y habían sido más que fructíferas ya contaba con un poco de pan, algunos aceites y cereales. Se fue al quemadero, ya que ahí siempre podía encontrar buena comida y asesorarse de que su hermano no haya ido al bosque, sabia que si algún agente de la paz lo descubría seria castigado públicamente, y el no quería eso.

-hola Sae-saludo el cortésmente.

-¿Qué quieres Mako?

-nada, solo vengo a negociar contigo.

-eso no va a funcionar, no pienso hacer una sopa con tu hurón raro.

El soltó una risita, disfrutaba mucho el poder negociar con esa anciana mujer.

-que mas quisiera yo, pero te traigo verduras frescas.

-¿del bosque?

-¿Qué? No, tu sabes que yo no voy –hizo una pausa-son del puesto de las coles, esta vez le surtieron mejor- ella se le quedo mirando y las tomo.

-bien pero no siempre te va a funcionar esto-el sonrió triunfante al ver como le servía cuatro tazones de sopa y se los ponía para llevar.

-Gracias Sae, que amable-los tomo y con cuidado y se despidió con la otra.

-si si, como digas pero ese truquito no te va a funcionar por mucho, ¿sabes algo? Tu deberías dejar que tu hermano pidiera esa ayuda extra.

-no, su nombre debe de estar lo justo-rebatió el con el ceño fruncido.

-si claro, lo justo, mientras que el tuyo esta como 42 veces.

-es mi hermano-fue su simple respuesta.

-si lo entiendo, pero lo que tu no entiendes es que si vas a los juegos ellos se quedan sin una protección ¿no has pensado en eso?

-oye, llevo 8 años y nunca ha pasado.

-todo puede pasar.

-si como digas, nos vemos luego-se despidió con la mano y siguió con su camino.

Camino por un rato y se detuvo en un puesto de muchas chucherías , las miro por un momento y cogió la que le llamo la atención, era un broche circular con la forma de un sinsajo, esa ave tan extraña que había creado ciudad republica. El comerciante se lo ofreció e insistió que lo tomara, para que le diera buena suerte.

-Hola Mako-se asusto y volteo a ver y detrás de el estaba su hermana pequeña y una muchacha muy apuesta de ojos azules como de unos 17 años.

-¡Ikki! ¿Pero qué haces aquí? Te dije muy claro que no te…

-que no me querías ver aquí, lo se, lo se, solo vine a dar una vuelta y me encontré con mi amiga Korra-Ikki la señalo con la cabeza y se mostro una gran sonrisa.

-hola- saludo ella tímidamente.

-hola-digo el en un tono neutral.

-no seas tan grosero, ella es Korra la hija de Tonraq y de Senna-el se quedo sorprendido, jamás pensó que la hija de ellos fuera tan grande y tan linda. Casi nunca la veía , es mas casi nadie de la Veta la veía, todos la tomaban por loca cuando en una ocasión se puso a decir que ella podía controlar tres elemento y como era de esperarse todos la tomaron por loca.

-lo siento, no sabia.

-no te preocupes, aquí casi todos me conocen como la loca-dijo encogiéndose de hombros para quitarle importancia, el solo se quedo callado.

-ella vino a dejar algunos pescados y algunas moras que trajo del bosque, ella es muy valiente, porque para salvar a Bolín de cada aprieto en el que se mete, lo es porque si no fuera por ella nuestro hermano ya hubiera sido comido por un oso y…

-espera ¿tu eres la que acompaña a Bolín al bosque?

-si, ¿por?

-hmmm, ya veo - miro a Ikki y la tomo de la mano-tenemos que irnos se nos hace tarde para la cosecha.

-claro- Ikki le sonrió y se despidió con la mano y ella la imito, cuando se alejaron un poco ella grito:-¿Mako?- a lo que el nombrado volteo-buena suerte en la cosecha-el sonrió ligeramente.

-igual a ti korra.

Ahora tenía un debate interno, toda la simpatía que le pudo llegar a tener se desvaneció al saber que ella era la que fomentaba el capricho de Bolín por ir al bosque.

-¿acaso no te agrado korra?-pregunto Ikki inocentemente.

-no es eso, solo que…

-¿sabes algo? A mi me encantaría que tu y korra fueran novios, pienso que necesitas una novia tal vez así se te quitaría el mal humor.

-si tal vez.

-no ya es enserio, prométeme que la invitaras a salir cuando termine la cosecha.

-tal vez.

-¡no! Prométemelo.

-bien, bien, te prometo que cuando termine la cosecha la invitare a salir, ¿contenta?

-si, mucho-el solo sonrío ante la inocencia de su hermana.

Cuando llegaron a su casa ya todos estaban despiertos, incluso Bolín ya tenia puesto esa odiosa ropa para la cosecha.

-hola, ¿que trajiste para cenar?-pregunto un muy sonriente Bolín.

-sopa de Sae, por cierto acabo de conocer a tu "compañera de caza"-dijo el en tono casual, pero aun así se notaba el sarcasmo en su voz.

-oh, bueno ella es una chica genial y no esta loca como todo el mundo dice.

-bien, cuando termine todo esto de la cosecha , quiero que dejes toda esa tontería del bosque-le orden el.

-oye no podríamos, ya sabes…¿negociarlo?

-hablaremos de esto en la noche.

Y sin mas dejo a su hermano boquiabierto en la mitad de lo que podría ser su sala. Se metió a bañar y se alisto para la cosecha.

Al poco rato Senna llego por sus dos hermanos y Bolín y el se fueron directo al edifico de justicia, donde se podía observar las cámaras de televisión, un camión repleto de agentes de la paz y sin olvidar la extravagante limosina de Asami Sato, la representante del capitolio, que cada año venia a leer los nombres de los dos jóvenes que tendrían que ir.

Ya todos estaban acomodados en sus respectivos lugares, acomodados por las edades y divididos en dos, hombres y mujeres y los agentes de la paz eran los encargados de acomodarlos como debían.

Una vez acomodados todos, el alcalde del distrito empezó un discurso sobre la guerra y de cómo Yakon había tenido compasión por los maestros ¿y cómo mostraba esa compasión? Simple, tomaba a dos jóvenes de cada distrito y los obligaba a matarse entre ellos mientras todos observaban.

Como odiaba a los juegos del hambre, para Mako no había cosa mas humillante que celebrar la masacre como un evento deportivo. Ciudad republica los obligaba a celebrar los juegos del hambre como celebraban al pro-control, simplemente era lo mas humillante que podían hacer.

Una vez que termino su "motivacional" discurso, leyó la lista de todos los que habían ganado y solo tenían dos, uno de ellos ya estaba muerto mientras que el otro tenia como unos 50 o 51 años. El tipo daba una impresión de miedo, con sus tatuajes en forma de flecha que daban a ententer que el era un maestro aire y con esa cara de seriedad. Sin duda el podría representar dignamente al distrito doce, lo único malo era que el era un borracho .

Una vez que termino le dio paso a Asami Sato.

-¡felices juegos del hambre!¡que la suerte este siempre de su lado!-lo dice un tonito tan dulce que hace que haga una mueca. Muchas veces se pregunto como era que ella había logrado ser la representante del distrito doce, si se veía que tenia como su edad.

Entre la multitud logra localizar a su hermano, quien le devuelve la mirada con una mueca, que al parece una sonrisa. No podía evitar el sentirse nervioso, no con sus 42 veces escritas y por un momento pensó en lo que Sae le dijo y la imagen de sus hermanos solos, sufriendo hambre y con alguna enfermedad le vino a la cabeza. Sacudió su cabeza para alejar ese pensamiento, eso no iba a pasar, no podía pasar.

Su mirada volvió a recorrer a la multitud y por casualidad encontró a korra , quien tenía la mirada distraída, se preguntaba cuantas veces estaría su nombre escrito,. Un sentimiento de tristeza lo invadió, ya que a su mente le vinieron imágenes de ella sola luchado por su vida.

-¡las damas primero!- la chillona voz de Asami Sato lo saco de sus ensoñaciones. Ella se dirigió a una urna de crista y saco un pedazo de papel perfectamente bien doblado, regreso al pódium y leyó el nombre claro y preciso-¡korra!

Se empezaron a escuchar los murmullos de las personas y de los mismo muchachos a su alrededor.

De nuevo la busco con la mirada y logro ver como ella torpemente se hacía paso entre la multitud, su mirada estaba aturdida y respiraba artificialmente. Sube al escenario lo mas dignamente que puede. Cuando llega Asami Sato la recibe con un abrazo aunque en su mirada se lograba ver cierto toque de tristeza.

Mako busca entre la gente y encuentra a Senna y a Tonraq, los dos están demasiados impactados al igual que sus hermanos, se le encogía el corazón de ver a Senna hecha un mar de lagrimas.

-dinos linda ¿Cuál es tu elemento?- ella pareció durar por un momento.

-a-agua control- logro decir con un hilo de voz.

-¡que interesante! Una maestra agua representara al distrito doce, bien ahora a elegir a nuestro tributo masculino.-de nuevo se acerca a la otra urna y saca un nuevo papel.

Mako deja de escuchar y de pensar en todo, solo la esta mirando, ahí parada, sola y asustada ¿Cómo le iba a hacer para sobrevivir?¿como iba a lograrlo si estaba loca?

-¡Bolín!

Ese nombre le retumbo por toda la cabeza, no podía ser cierto ¿Cómo es que había pasado? Su nombre tenía que estar seis jodidas veces. El había hecho todo lo humanamente posible para que no pasara esto y ahora…

Estaba tan alterado que no noto cuando paso a lado de el.

-bien, ahora tenemos a nuestros dos…

-¡NO!- grito Mako muy desesperado mientras se hacia paso entre la multitud para llegar al escenario-¡ME PRESENTO VOLUNTARIO!-grito de nuevo, algo tenia que hacer para salvar a su hermano.

Todos los presentes se quedaron boquiabiertos, en el distrito 12 nadie se presentaba voluntario.

-m-maravillo-exclamo sorprendida Asami-ven sube.

Korra lo veía horrorizada, aun no lograba procesar todo lo que estaba pasando. Bolín se dio media vuelta y abrazo a su hermano.

-¡¿estas loco?! ¡tu no puedes ir! ¡no!

-¡suéltame Bolín!-le dice con dureza y con una expresión en el rostro indescifrable-vete con Ikki y con Meelo ¡ahora!

-¡no!-lo abrazo mas fuerte.

-¡que me sueltes Bolín!- unos agentes de la paz agarraron a Bolín llevándoselo a la multitud mientras el seguía gritando como loco.

Se dio media vuelta resignado y sube al escenario como Korra lo hizo.

-bien- logra decir Asami-apuesto lo que sea a que el es tu hermano ¿cierto?

-si-logro decir con un hilo de voz.

-muy…conmovedor…y dinos tu elemento ¿es?

-fuego control.

El silencio de inmediato se hizo presente y de pronto las personas comenzaron a llevarse tres dedos a la boca dándoles un beso y llevándolos al cielo. Un gesto de despedida.

Su mirada primero fue hacia korra y después a su familia y a la de el. Ambas familias lloraban inconsolablemente ¿Cómo es que saldría de todo esto?

-ahora en muestra de compañerismo, dense la mano-dijo ella con una felicidad falsa. Ellos obedecieron y se dieron un apretón de manos.

Cuando la cosecha acabo, dos agentes de la paz los escoltaron dentro del edificio de justicia, donde los llevan a dos salas distintas a cada uno para que se puedan despedir de su familia.

Una vez estando ella sola, comienza botar algunas sillas ¿Por qué tenia que ser ella? ¿Por qué tenia que ir con el?

Escucho la puerta abrirse y vio que eran sus padres y en cuanto estuvieron dentro, se abalanzo contra ellos.}

-mi niña, tienes que ser muy fuerte, tienes que intentar ganar-le decía Senna hecha un mar de lagrimas.

-lo voy a intentar mamá, te lo prometo.

-tienes que ser fuerte hija-esta vez hablo Tonraq quien estaba haciendo un esfuerzo sobre humano por no llorar.

-lo hare papá, te prometo que no te voy a defraudar- ella estaba haciendo todo lo posible por ser convincente y para tranquilizar a sus padres, aunque estuviera destrozada por dentro.

-también prométeme que no usaras mas que agua control ¿entendido?

-si – fue su rápida respuesta.

-hija, por favor haz todo lo que puedas, yo no quiero ve como tu…

-mamá tranquila, soy fuerte y se luchar, te prometo que voy a ganar- ella los abrazo de nuevo, disfrutando de su abrazo, tal vez del ultimo que le daría a sus padres.

En la sala de junto se vivía un ambiente familiar, solo que la tristeza se multiplicaba por tres.

-tienes que ser fuete Bolín.

-es que tu no tenias por que hacer esto.

-si tenia, ahora prométeme que los vas a cuidar y que no vas a pedir ninguna ayuda extra ¿entendido? Ahora tu eres el soporte de la familia.

-lo hare, pero tu tienes que ganar.

-lo hare-afirmo el con seguridad.

Ikki se acerco a el y lo abrazo con todas sus fuerzas al igual que Meelo.

-cuídate mucho y prométeme que tu no mataras a Korra.

-te lo prometo Ikki, pórtate bien y ya no vallas al quemadero- ella asintió con las lagrimas cayendo por sus mejillas- y tu Meelo se valiente, hare todo lo posible por volver-los abrazo a los tres.

Un agente de la paz entro anunciándoles que su tiempo se les había acabado, Bolín lo miro por ultima vez y Mako le sonrio tristemente, sabia perfectamente lo que hacia y no se arrepentía, el haria lo que fuera por mantener a su pequeña familia bien.

Ellos salieron de la habitación y lo dejaron solo por un tiempo hasta que Tonraq entro a escondidas, abrazandolo.

-suerte Mako.

-¿vienes a pedirme que cuide a tu hija?-soltó el golpe.

-no, vengo a decirte que te cuides tu, ella se sabe cuidar y confió en ella, como confió en ti, los dos se deben de cuidar y no dejar que los maten tan rápido.

-no lo hare.

-Senna y yo nos encargaremos de tus hermanos.

-gracias por todo- de nuevo lo abrazo y se despidió de el.

-hora de irnos-le informo un agente de la paz quien se encargo de escoltarlo.

En el pasillo se encontró con korra quien era escoltada por otro agente de la paz, ella le lanzo una mirada rápida y no entendió que quiso decir con eso.

Una vez que estuvieron afuera se subieron a la lujosa limosina se despidieron de sus familias con las manos.

-bien ahora, tenemos mucho que discutir, realmente es un honor representar a su distrito y…

Ninguno de los dos le estaba prestando atención, cada uno estaba sumergido en sus pensamientos. Ella pensaba en que diablos iba a hacer para sobrevivir a los juegos y el no dejaba de pensar en que todo esto era muy irónico, como en tan poco tiempo la vida te podia cambiar.

Solo hace un par de horas ella le estaba deseando suerte, pero ahora ella estaba sentada a lado de el, dirigiéndose a lo que podría ser la muerte segura de ambos.

_**Continuara…**_

**¡Hola! Lamento tanto el retraso, tuve como que un bloqueo o algo así y espero de todo corazón que este cap sea por lo menos decente.**

**Trate de mejorar las faltas de ortografía y espero que sea un poco mas comprensible esto.**

**Gracias por los reviews , de verdad que son de mucha ayuda, ya que me ayudan a mejorar y se los agradezco de todo corazón.**

**Y respecto al fic trate de ser lo mas clara posible y también cambie algunas cosillas, que espero no me tomen a mal. Y muchos tal vez pensaran que la historia se centrara en Mako, pues no es asi la historia se centrara en los dos, solo que en este cap le quedaba un poco mas a Mako.**

**Bien aclarando todo esto espero sus reviews, críticas constructivas etc.**

**Isabella.**


	3. Ciudad Republica

Capitulo 2: Ciudad República.

Llevaban horas en el tren, o al menos eso pensaban, para ellos, el tiempo se pasaba más lento desde que su nombre había salido y se había presentado voluntario respectivamente.

Una parte de ellos, seguía insistiendo en que todo esto, era una parte de un sueño, de una pesadilla más bien, se negaban a creer la realidad y seguían deseando el poder despertar, aunque sabían que lo que pedían era imposible.

Mako, en todo el tramo que llevaban de viaje, se había postrado junto a una ventana, fingiendo que veía el paisaje, pero realmente el estaba en otro lado. No dejaba pensar en su familia, ¿Qué es lo que iban a hacer sin el protegiéndolos? Ese pensamiento le había dado vueltas por mucho tiempo, intentaba mantenerse calmado, pero simplemente no podía, y menos con korra que daba vueltas por el vagón, examinando una de esas lujosas cosas.

-bien, tenemos muchas cosas de que hablar-dijo Asami, mientras entraba al vagón sacándolos de sus ensoñaciones-en primera, necesitan comportarse adecuadamente y eso implica no hacer ninguna tontería e imprudencia ¿entendido? Después…

-¿y qué pasa si lo hacemos? Es decir, de todos vamos a morir-dijo korra con un tono entre gracia y sarcasmo.

Mako no entendía el porqué korra era así ¿acaso no le importaba su familia?, era evidente que no, y ahora ya no había duda de que estaba loca.

-¿Qué, que pasa? Pasa que no ganaras patrocinadores y que los organizadores de los juegos se empeñaran en matarte, claro si antes no deciden jugar contigo-rebatió Asami muy indignada-de verdad que es muy difícil lidiar con ustedes-hizo una pequeña pausa-hagan lo que se les venga en gana, solo necesito que estén listos para la cena- cuando termino de decir todo esto, se fue a ssy camarote.

-deberías hacerle caso, si no quieres que te hagan la vida imposible en la arena-comento Mako en un tono frio. Lo que desconcertó a korra.

Ella sabía perfectamente que lidiar con Mako iba a ser muy difícil, pero no imagino que tanto.

-como digas-trato de sonar igual o más fría que él. Abandono el vagón, dejándolo solo.

Se sentía tan frustrada y mas con el ambiente tan pesado que él se encargaba de crear, era obvio que no iba a socializar ni mucho menos a hacer íntimos amigos, lo único que quería era hacer un poco más llevadera la situación. Pero con él, simplemente no se podía.

Por un momento, dejo de pensar en el pésimo carácter de su compañero y se puso a pensar en la competencia. Era obvio que era blanco fácil, muchos de los competidores eran el doble de tamaño que ella y con más peso. Fácilmente podría dar buena pelea con tres elementos, pero como se lo prometió a sus papas, y tendría que conformarse solo con su agua control. De nuevo empezó a analizar sus probabilidades y todas acaban mal ¿Cómo le ganas al fuego o tierra control solo con agua control?

-esto es ridículo-susurro para sí misma. Se quedo pensando y decidió que se daría una larga ducha mientras era la hora de la cena.

.

.

.

Jamás en su vida habían visto tanta comida junta, eran montones de ella, no había límites para ninguno. Korra pensó que para poder recolectar la mitad de la fruta, verdura y carne que había allí. Se llevaría como medio año metida en el bosque. Y Mako pensó en que toda esa comida les duraría como por todo un año.

Korra no lo dudo ni por dos segundos, y se abalanzo sobre la comida, Mako al entrar un poco en confianza imito a korra.

-¡vaya! Con el distrito doce siempre es igual-dijo Asami resignada.

Cuando terminaron de cenar, sentían que iban a explotar, jamás pensaron que comerían hasta acabar llenos.

-bueno, lo único que tiene que se atraganten así es que ganaran algo de peso-comento Asami un poco divertida-bien, ahora escúchenme, Tenzin mañana hablara con ustedes antes de llegar a la Ciudad, así que si quieren pueden ver la repetición de la cosecha e irse a dormir-les ordeno ella y después de fue a dormir.

Mako no pudo evitar sonreír, Asami parecía su mamá, ordenándoles que hacer, eso le hacía mucha gracia. Korra era la primera vez que veía sonreír de la nada a Mako, y debía admitir que le gustaba su sonrisa.

De pronto un silencio incomodo se apodero de la habitación, ninguno se sentía a gusto con el otro, es decir, ¿Quién estaría cómodo con quien podría ser su acecino o victima?

-¿quieres ir a ver la cosecha?-pregunto con un poco de timidez, no sabía el porqué, cuando estaba con el toda su fortaleza se iba al diablo.

-claro.

Veían como pasaba una a una las cosechas, una muy triunfales, como era el caso de los distritos uno y dos, las demás ordinarias, solo la del once dejo impacto, ya que una niña de 10 años era escogida, y un ambiente de tristeza se lograba ver en sus rostros, pero ninguna tan dramática como la del doce.

Por un momento korra pensó en que podría ayudarla, pero ese pensamiento desapareció de inmediato, en lugares como ese lo mejor era estar solo y no fiarse de nadie y eso incluía a Mako.

Los comentaristas solo hablan del distrito doce y de su tan dramática cosecha y sin duda ya eran todo un cotilleo en Ciudad República.

Noto que la mirada de Mako estaba perdida en la pantalla, y desde luego noto que a él se le encogía el corazón.

-creo que fuiste muy valiente, es decir, no todos lo hacen y creo que Bolín es muy afortunado-Mako la volteo a ver desconcertado.

-¿Por qué crees que mi hermano es afortunado? ¿Acaso sabes lo que va a tener que pasar ahora?-pregunto en tono molesto, porque lo que menos tenia Bolín en ese momento…era suerte.

-yo me refería al hecho de que tu lo salvaste, le diste una segunda oportunidad-suspiro-una que nadie me dio a mí.

Mako guardo silencio por algunos minutos, ella tenía toda la razón, nadie le dio esa oportunidad de seguir viviendo, la dejaron sola a su suerte. Se sintió un poco culpable, eso le pasaba a menudo. El, no tenía derecho a tratarla de ese modo, no era su culpa que los dos vallan directo a su muerte ni nada por el estilo.

-lo siento, creo que todos estamos un poco…tensos ¿no?-dijo tratando de arreglarlo, aunque sea un poco.

-si, creo que si-le dedico una pequeña sonrisa-bien, me voy a dormir-ella se levanto del sofá, cuando estuvo a punto de salir, se giro y miro a Mako-oye chicho listo-Mako la volteo a ver extrañado- no te sientas culpable por lo que dijiste, en parte…te entiendo-le volvió a sonreír y después se marcho, dejándolo solo.

Ella si que lograba desconcertarlo y acababa de demostrarle que ella era capaz de manejar esas situaciones. Si eso se lo hubiera dicho a cualquier otra chica de la Veta, se hubiera puesto a llorar. Pero ella no, definitivamente no era la chica frágil que él pensaba y eso la convertía en alguien peligrosa.

.

.

.

Al amanecer, todos ya estaban reunidos en el vagón, en donde habían cenado. Ella entro con toda naturalidad y pudo observar que están todos, incluido a su amadísimo mentor.

-¿sabías que la puntualidad es algo importante? Claro si no quieres terminar muerta-dijo su mentor, en un tonito un poco molesto. A lo que ella hizo un gesto de desaprobación , no llevaba ni dos minutos con él y ya sentía que lo odiaba.

-lo tendré en cuenta-fue su más rápida respuesta, mientras se sentaba a lado de Mako.

-necesito que me digan cuáles son sus elementos y claro lo más importante, si saben como usarlos.

-bueno… yo soy maestro fuego.

-¿sabes cómo hacer rayos?

-bueno…eh intentado hacer algunos

-bien, tendremos que practicar en eso, ¿y tú? –ella dudo por un minuto, quería decirle que dominada tres elementos, solo para callarle la bocota, pero su promesa se lo impidió.

-agua control.

-¿sabes lo básico?

-sí, también se usarla para sanación, mi mamá me enseño.

-bien, por lo menos, sacaste algo bueno de tu compañera, si eres inteligente, te quedaras con ella y no morirás de una infección-le digo a Mako si cambiar para nada su tono. El solo hizo una mueca.

-¿y qué consejo útil nos a vas dar para sobrevivir?- pregunto korra muy impacientemente.

-realmente me agradan, no son tan tontos como los que acostumbras traer-comento Tenzin muy animado- tal vez tengamos una oportunidad.

-¿y bien?-pregunto Mako.

-mediten.

-¿Qué?-fue la respuesta cínica de korra, y Mako no entendía a que estaba jugando.

-¿Qué esperabas? ¿Qué te diera lecciones de cómo aventar cuchillos?

-no entiendo para que meditar.

-es simple, si tu espíritu esta en paz y armonía con tu cuerpo, se convierten en uno mismo y hacen que tu control este en mejor control.

-que patético, y supongo que eso te ayudara a ganar.

Mako se quedo pensando unos minuto, para él no era lógico que alguien como Tenzin le dijiera una respuesta tan tonta e inútil.

-miren, mi padre me lo enseño, a mi me funciono y solo depende de ustedes si quiere que funcione, o pueden hacer lo que se les venga en gana y morir como todos los años.

-claro, si alguien nos quiere matar, solo meditamos, para que el dolor no sea tan fuerte y pasa más rápido, me suena lógico-cuando korra se lo proponía podía llegar a ser demasiado terca.

-bien, en cuanto lleguemos a Ciudad Republica, se pondrán a meditar, como parte de su entrenamiento.

Definitivamente esa no era la respuesta que ella esperaba, lo único que le faltaba era tener que cumplir castigos fastidiosos.

-¡por fin vamos a llegar!-comento Asami muy emocionada.

A lo lejos se lograba ver los edificios de Ciudad Republica. Tenzin se acerco a la ventana y ya se lograba ver a la multitud.

Mako y korra permanecían sentados, por lo que Tenzin se acerco a ellos y los levanto de un movimiento brusco.

-¡oye!-le reclamo korra, al ser estampada contra la ventana.

-¿quieren patrocinadores? Gánenselos.

-¿Qué ese no es tu trabajo?-le reclamo Mako molesto.

-mi trabajo es guiarlos y darles consejos, no salvarles la vida, eso lo hacen ellos, a si que saluden-les ordeno Tenzin.

Para los dos, eso era ser hipócritas, no podían aparentar sentirse alhajados por estar ahí, cuando en realidad los odiaban.

El tren siguió avanzando, hasta llegar a la estación, ahí se veía toda la multitud, gritaban eufóricamente, saltaban de la emoción, realmente se veían felices de tenerlos con ellos.

Korra miraba a la multitud, y después miro a la impetuosa ciudad detrás de ellos y una cosa le quedo clara.

Esto ya no era un sueño, nunca lo había sido, esto era la realidad y tenía que despertar, al igual que Mako.

_**Continuara…**_

_**Bueno, lamento el retraso, pero aquí esta el segundo capitulo, espero que les guste y ya saben, dejen sus reviews que son muy importantes para mi.**_

_**Les agradezco a tod s los que han dejado su reviews :)**_

_**En cuanto a eso, hice caso y eh tratado de cambiar un poco la trama, por eso me retrase un poco en el capitulo, también decidí combinar la personalidad de Tenzin con la de Haimich y espero que sea algo bueno y no me maten.**_

_**De nuevo, gracias por leer y darme su opinión, porque como se los eh dicho un millón de veces, son muy importantes para mí.**_

_**Espero ya no retrasarme tanto y mejorar las faltas de ortografía, sin más me despido y espero sus críticas constructivas, opiniones etc.**_

_**Isabella.**_


	4. desfile

**Capitulo 3: Desfile.**

Mas humillada no podría sentirse, ¿acaso no era ya suficiente tortura toda la "renovación"?, al parecer no. Ahora estaba semidesnuda a lado de Mako, quien estaba igual que ella.

Mako se sentía demasiado incomodo y nervioso, por más que odiara admitirlo, korra era realmente hermosa y tenía un muy buen cuerpo, considerando que era de la veta. Sacudió la cabeza, al darse cuenta de que los pensamientos sucios regresaban de nuevo, así que regreso su mirada a la pared. No tenía tiempo para dejar que sus hormonas fantasearan con ella, tenía que concentrarse en el juego, y nada más.

Korra también trataba de distraerse, para no ver su tan bien formada espalda, realmente era muy atractivo. Puso los ojos en blanco, por sus tan estúpidos pensamientos ¿Cuántas veces se tendría que repetir, que solo venia a los juegos y no a conquistar? Ahora se sentía estúpida y humillada, pero su mirada no pudo evitar volver a ver la espalda de Mako, la recorrió con la mirada cada parte de ella, desde la espalda baja, hasta los bien definidos músculos.

El solo sonrió de forma torcida, al sentir la mirada poco discreta de ella, al parecer, no solo él tenía malos pensamientos. Se supone que se tendrían como enemigos a muerte, al fin de cuentas eso eran, pero había momentos en que parecían buenos amigos.

Mako volteo a verla, y sin querer su mirada recorrió de pies a cabeza el cuerpo de korra, y se reprocho mentalmente, por ser tan imbécil.

-¡oye! No mires-le reprocho una muy sonrojada korra, mientras se cubría su pecho con ambos brazos.

-¿q-que? Yo no mire apropósito, fue un accidente, además yo no soy el que tiene la mirada clavada en tu espalda-korra se sonrojo aun mas, al parecer le falto ser un poco más discreta.

-¡por supuesto que no! Tú eres el que empezó con las miradas sucias, ¡eres un cerdo!

-¿yo? Para empezar, no fue idea mía que nos pusieran a los dos aquí, semidesnudos.

-pero no te costo nada de trabajo, aprovecharte de la situación ¿o sí?-le dijo en tono burlón.

-no seas ridícula, ya te dije que fue un accidente.

-¡claro que no! Tú eres…

-¿podrían dejar de comportarse como dos adolescentes descontrolados por las hormonas? parecen un par de enamorados peleando-los regaño Tenzin, mientras entraba a la habitación, korra se sonrojo brutalmente, poniendo más fuerza en sus brazos. Era el colmo que dos hombres, futuramente tres, la vieran de esa manera.

-¿y tu porque no tocas la puerta antes de entrar?

-vamos linda, con ese cuerpo no tienes por qué sentirte avergonzada, al contrario deberías sentirte muy autosuficiente.

-muy gracioso-le dijo ella con sarcasmo.

-y tu quita esa cara, ella no está desnuda del todo, así que deberían relajarse más.

El sonrojo de ambos creció aun mas, por lo que korra solo puso más fuerza en su auto abrazó.

-¡oh vamos! No sean tan penosos, es mas deberían aprovechar.

-¿a qué hora piensa llegar el estilista?-le pregunto Mako en tono agresivo.

-no debe de tardar, sean pacientes.

-para ti es muy fácil decirlo, tu si llevas pantalones.

-je, je, realmente eres difícil.

-sí, sí como digas.

Las puertas de la habitación de nuevo se abrieron, dejando ver a un joven, más o menos de su misma edad, alto, delgado, de tez blanca, pelo negro muy bien peinado y con una sonrisa arrogante.

-¡miren nada más! Realmente son como me los imaginaba-exclamo en un tono muy descriptivo.

-el es Tahno, su estilista-lo presento Tenzin.

-¿distrito doce? ¿Cierto?

-si- contesto Mako.

-perfecto, ¿sus elementos?-korra solo entorno los ojos ¿Por qué todo el mundo solo preguntaba eso?

-agua y fuego-respondió Tenzin por ellos.

-que buena combinación, y mas con el tema de su distrito, además para ser del 12, tienen muy buen cuerpo ambos, así que hay que resaltarlos.

-¿no pensaras en mandarnos desnudos cubiertos de carbón, mientras hacemos trucos baratos con nuestros elementos?-pregunto korra sarcásticamente, lo último que le faltaba era ir por toda la ciudad desnuda. Mako rio por lo bajo.

-me encanta tu sentido del humor linda, pero no, para tu desgracia, tendrás que ir vestida y con algo muy deslumbrante-regreso de nuevo a la puerta y llamo Asami, quien entro unos segundo después con un carrito, donde estaban sus atuendos.

-bien, aquí están-dijo muy orgulloso Tahno.

Los dos quedaron boquiabiertos, realmente eran hermosos, Mako sonrió, al ver que su bufanda de la suerte, era parte de su atuendo.

.

.

.

Al anochecer, todos los distritos estaban reunidos en el establo, cada uno con sus respectivos equipos. Hasta el final estaban todo el equipo del distrito doce, recibiendo las ultimas indicaciones.

-recuerden que el fuego no quemara sus ropas, pero tu Mako tienes que hacerlo ver real.

-¿seguro que no quemara la bufanda?

-claro que no, tu bufanda va a estar bien.

-no entiendo que tengo que ver yo en todo esto, es decir yo soy agua, no fuego-dijo un poco preocupada korra.

-simple linda, el fuego y el agua son una combinación demasiado pasional, la combinación perfecta-explicaba Tahno- muchos creen que el fuego y el agua no pueden estar juntos, pero yo lo hice y sé que van a ser una sensación.

-pero aun así no entiendo, ¿Qué tiene que ver con nuestro distrito?

-mira, lo único que tienes de que preocuparte es verte linda y sonreír ¿crees que puedas solo hacer eso?

-pues…

-deja de preocuparte por tu elemento, el sabe lo que hace, así que solo vallan con la idea de que el agua y fuego es buena combinación, y más si el agua lleva llamas encimas ¿de acuerdo?-los dos asintieron.

-que buen resumen, solo recuerden sonreír mucho-les dijo Tahno.

-mucha suerte a ustedes dos, korra si sientes que te caes con los tacones, solo agárrate del carrito, y recuerda distribuir tu peso en ellos-le aconsejo Asami con una tierna sonrisa-¡mucha suerte a ambos!

Los dos se subieron al carrito, que era impulsado por caballos-avestruz, perfectamente bien entrenados, para dirigirlos por toda la ciudad hasta llegar al balcón presidencial.

Korra se sentía muy nerviosa, para empezar era la primera vez que se vestía así, era la primera vez que usaba tacones, y para colmo, no entendía que tenía que ver ella con todo su vestuario.

-oye, tranquila, se que lo vamos a hacer bien-dijo Mako mostrándole una sonrisa.

-gracias-ella le devolvió la sonrisa.

De pronto la música comenzó a sonar, y os carros comenzaban a avanzar. Tahno se acerco a ellos y prendió fuego en las partes que tenía que ir.

-ya saben lo que tienen que hacer, sonrían, saluden, y sobre todo háganlo para ganar patrocinadores-dijo tenzón en forma de orden. A lo que ellos solo asintieron.

Mako vio que el penúltimo carro salía, ya era hora de hacer una entrada triunfal o de fracasar.

.

.

.

En la cabina de audio se encontraban el célebre Bummi, quien era toda una celebridad en Ciudad Republica, desde que tuvo la edad suficiente se había dedicado a narrar todos los juegos y era unos de los favoritos junto con su colega.

Ambos hacían comentarios de acuerdo a lo que veían, alagaban a algunos, se burlaban de otros etc.

-si, definitivamente esa pequeña niña se ve adorable-comento Bummi en un tono neutral, había algo en ella que le resultaba familiar.

-si, se ve tierna, pero dudo mucho que eso le ayude a ganar patrocinadores.

-¡oh vamos! No seas tan aguafiestas-hizo una pausa mientras se reía- mira nada mas quien viene atrás de ellos, el distrito doce.

-¿Qué aspecto traerán esta vez? ¿Carbón? ¿Cenizas?-dijo su compañero con sarcasmo.

-no lo creo, al parecer vienen ardiendo.

-¿Qué?-dijo el otro, girando la cabeza y poniendo su atención total al doce, y comprobó que su compañero no exageraba al decir que realmente estaban ardiendo.

.

.

.

Los dos tenían el corazón latiendo muy rápido, sentían nervios y emoción a la vez, Mako nunca pensó que estar ahí parado, con todas esas llamas encima lo harían sentir tan bien. Mientras que korra está un manojo de nervios, estaba acostumbrada a hacer fuego cuando nadie la veía, pero estar así vestida hacia que no se sintiera como ella, se sentía fuera de lugar, débil y sin ninguna oportunidad de dar pelea.

Ella llevaba un vestido azul marino, entallado de la cintura que se ampliaba a la altura de la cadera, el largo le llegaba hasta las rodillas y se iba haciendo una especie de cola hacia atrás como adorno, un cinturón rojo adornaba su cintura enmarcándola. El vestido estaba diseñado para enmarcar cada parte de su cuerpo y que luciera perfecta. Sus zapatos hacían juego con el vestido, mismo color y con unos pequeños moños en la parte de atrás que los adornaban. En sus manos llevaba unos guantes sin dedos del mismo tono de azul que su vestido. Su peinado consistía en un chongo sencillo pero elegante con un pequeño adorno en forma de flema azul a lado de este. Todo su vestuario hacia juego, cada detalle lo hacía ver elegante y sencillo.

Incluso Mako parecía combinar con ella, llevaba una malla de cuerpo completo el mismo azul que el de ella, a la altura de su cintura llevaba un cinturón ancho de color rojo, botas de cuero color café claro, unos guantes iguales a los de ella y por supuesto su bufanda roja.

Pero eso no era lo que más resaltaba, el fuego era el que resaltaba. Mako solo lo llevaba en el extremo de la bufanda que era movido por el aire, mientras que korra lo llevaba en el adorno del pelo y en la cola del vestido.

Haciendo el efecto de dejar una estela brillante de color rojo, en cuanto pasaran, haciendo que la gente se volviera loca con tan solo verlos. Gritaban sus nombres, el numero de su distrito.

Korra miro para atrás y vio como ardía la cola de su vestido, y ajora entendía el porqué. Parecía que el fuego danzara en el agua, volviéndolo uno solo, daba a entender que el agua no era débil, como muchos pensaban, que podía dar pelea, y eso le dio una nueva esperanza de poder ganar.

-pero que buen trabajo hizo el diseñador, realmente me encanta-comento Bummi muy emocionado.

Korra sentía que se iba a caer, trataba de sonreiré pero más bien le salía como una mueca, toda la confianza que sintió hace un momento se esfumo, y de nuevo los nervios volvieron a ella.

Mako noto lo nerviosa que estaba, quería ayudarla, hacerla sentir más tranquila, era lo menos que podía hacer por ella, después de todo lo que había hecho ella por él.

Tomo su mano y la entrelazo con la suya, ella lo miro interrogante, a lo que él solo sonrío, ella sintió como jalaba su mano hacia arriba, al ver esto la gente la enloqueció aun más.

-escucha, voy a hacer una flama, tratare de no lastimarte, prometo mantener el calor al mínimo ¿de acuerdo?-le pregunto el al oído, y ella asintió. En cuanto sintió el calor del fuego chocar contra su mano, por inercia ella también lanzo una flama, haciendo que el fuego se viera más ardiente, más poderoso, y la gente solo grito más fuerte y emocionada.

-esto es increíble, solo mira qué efecto le da esa mano en llamas-exclamo Bummi demasiado emocionado al ver las dos manos entrelazadas ardiendo en medio del fuego.

Mako no entendía del todo como es que ella había hecho para que la llama creciera, decidió ignorarlo por el momento, ya después le preguntaría.

Todos los carros estaban en fila frente al balcón presidencial, él presidente se levanto de su silla y se dirigió a darles el discurso tradicional a los tributos.

El presidente Amón se acerco al micrófono mientras los veía tras su máscara. Korra no pudo evitar apretar la mano de Mako, había algo en el que no le daba confianza, el era tan tétrico y misterioso y más aun con esa mascara, Mako lo noto y apretó mas su mano con la de ella, no sabía el porque sentía que debía protegerla y hacerla sentir segura.

-¡bienvenidos sean tributos! Ciudad Republica se honra en tenerlos de nuevo, luchando por mantener el honor de su distrito, admiramos su coraje y esperemos que den una buena pelea, desafortunadamente solo uno puede ganar, solo el mejor debe ganar, a pesar de su impureza-hizo una pequeña pausa-¡que la suerte este siempre de su lado!- cuando termino su discurso de nuevo volvió a su lugar.

La palabras de Amón, solo le había puesto los pelos de punta, desde pequeña él le había dado miedo. Cuando termino el desfile, todos los carros estaban de nuevo en el establo.

-lo hicieron increíble-comento un muy orgulloso Tahno.

-me alegra que por fin cooperaras korra.

-gracias por nada Tenzin-le dijo hostilmente a su mentor mientras le apagaban el fuego.

-me encanto el toque de las manos ardiendo en el fuego, muy buen trabajo Mako-les alajo Asami muy emocionada.

-gracias.

-cierto, ¿no te quemo korra?-le pregunto Tenzin preocupado.

-¿Qué? No para nada estoy bien, los guantes realmente son resistentes.

-todo lo que hago es de calidad, bien ahora subamos a festejar-dijo su estilista mientras se dirigía al elevador junto con Asami.

-perfecto su truquito, van a ganar muchos patrocinadores, mis "amantes en llamas"- les sonrio su mentor y también se dirigió al elevador.

-si, buen truquito, chico listo.

-también cooperaste, aunque no se cómo- ella se hizo la desentendida y levanto una ceja incrédula.

-¿Qué? Si yo no hice nada, solo aporte mi mano-dijo ella en tono casual-bueno, vámonos chico listo.

-tarde o temprano, me lo vas a tener que explicar.

-sí, si lo que tu digas ahora vámonos-le dijo ella juguetona mientras lo jalaba del brazo.

Mako solo sonrió, miro alrededor y noto que los demás tributos los veían con cierto odio, esto era genial, ahora no solo ganarían patrocinadores ahora ya se habían ganado enemigos antes de tiempo.

-¿Qué ocurre?- le pregunto ella al darse cuenta de que se había quedado parado como un palo.

-nada, solo vámonos-le dijo mientras ponía su mano en su hombro y la empujaba gentilmente, acercándola sin querer a él. Los dos entraron al elevador con su equipo, quien celebraba y no se daba cuenta de la situación.

Cuando estaba adentro, vio a un muchacho alto, fornido, de pelo negro y con una mirada de pocos amigos, los miraba alternativamente, primero a ella y luego a él. Él le mantuvo la miraba, en lo cierto, no le agrado para nada el cómo los miraba.

Lo último que vio antes de que se cerraran las puertas fueron unos ojos dorados, viéndolo con odio.

.

.

.

_**Continuara…**_

_**¡hola a todos! Bien aquí la continuación, lamento el retraso, originalmente lo iba a subir el viernes, pero tenia como un bloqueo y no sabia como poner la escena de los vestuarios y todo eso :/ y sin mencionar que hubo ciertas cosillas (que por cierto me hicieron MUY feliz) y me impidieron subirlo a tiempo y por una u otra cosilla ya no pude subirlo, hasta ahora.**_

_**Agradezco sus reviews de todo corazón y por seguir esta rara historia **___

_**Prometo ya no retrasarme tanto con las actualizaciones.**_

_**Gracias por leer y dejar su reviews. Sin más me despido hasta la próxima.**_

_**Besos y abrazos.**_

_**Atte.: Isabella **_


	5. Entrenamientos

**Capitulo 4: Entrenamientos.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Llevaban dos días de entrenamiento, y en esos días habían sido lo peor.

El gran gimnasio se encontraba hasta abajo del edificio, estaba llenos de armas, una gran piscina, un cubículo bien protegido para los maestro fuego y hasta el fondo un montón de bloques de tierra de diferentes tamaños.

Korra aun recordaba lo horrible que había sido el primer día. Todos estaban tensos, muchos los veían con odio por la noche anterior, y sin contar que todos iban uniformados de la misma manera, camiseta negra ajustada, pantalones del mismo color y unas botas de cuero cafés claro, lo único que los distinguía era el numero de su distrito marcado en un brazo y con su nombre en la espalda, fuera de eso todos se veían iguales.

Cada uno se encontraba haciendo algo distinto, ya fuera mejorando su control o practicando con algún instructor tácticas de cuerpo a cuerpo.

U otros, se encontraban en los puestos que había alrededor, como era el caso de Mako, pues el maestro fuego no ignoraba para nada la supervivencia, pues de esta no sabía nada y sabia que si se descuidaba en ese aspecto moriría por alguna tontería y no a manos de algún tributo loco. A veces como deseaba haber ido al bosque con Bolín. Sentía cierta envidia por korra, es decir ella le recordaba constantemente que era de lo que el carecía, ella solo había ido una mísera vez al puesto de supervivencia, después de dedico a ir a aprender nuevas técnicas de agua control, ella le había dicho que aprovecharía, ya que solo ella era la única maestra agua.

Incluso se ponía a pensar que hubiera pasado, si en vez de Bolín el hubiera ido al bosque con ella, y de nuevo se arrepintió por no hacerlo.

-ya sé quien fue el que te miro con odio la otra noche-levanto la mirada de su intento de trampa para mirarla, quien como siempre tenía las manos en su cadera.

-¿Así? ¿Quién?-pregunto con curiosidad mientras se ponía a la altura de ella.

-se llama Iroh.

-¿Cómo lo supiste?

-digamos que lo escuche por ahí, es del distrito dos y es un maestro fuego.

-¿maestro fuego? No se me ocurrió, con razón tiene los ojos iguales a los míos- respondió con sarcasmo.

-muy gracioso, chico listo-se quedo callada por un momento-muchos le tienen miedo-comento ella mientras lo buscaba con la mirada-¿y quién no? Es decir el tipo realmente asusta.

-¿quieres decir que le tienes miedo?-le pregunto al momento en que se formaba una sonrisa traviesa en su rostro.

-¿Qué? No para nada, solo dijo.

-hmm.

-¿y cómo vas? No te he visto ir ni una sola vez al puesto de "hacemos cenizas lo que sea"-dijo en tono burlón, mientras con sus dedo hacia las comillas imaginarias en el aire.

El solo sonrió y dejo salir una pequeña carcajada- al rato iré, tengo muchas cosas que aprender.

-ya veo…tal vez si hubieras ido con Bo al bosque, sabrías al menos lo básico.

-sí, lo sé, no tienes que cantármelo, al menos tú tienes ventaja en esto.

-algo- se encogió de hombros para quitarle importancia- hay demasiados maestros fuego este año- comento con un tono de preocupación, mientras miraba al puesto de fuego control.

-¿no estarás preocupada por eso? ¿o sí?-se acerco un poco a ella-¿Por qué no solo haces, no lo sé una llamarada como en el desfile?

-¿disculpa?- rebatió ella en tono de defensa- no puedo creer que aun sigas con lo mismo, ya supéralo.

Mako tenía bastante tiempo insistiendo con lo mismo, en la noche del desfile trato de hablar con ella y ella simplemente lo evadía, y ahora cada vez que podía se lo recordaba.

-tal vez si me dieras una explicación, te dejaría en paz.

Korra entorno los ojos y se cruzo de brazos-no hay nada que explicar, tú fuiste el que lo hizo todo.

-los dos sabemos que eso no es cierto, tu…

Su conversación paro cuando empezaron a escuchar gritos, al principio no podían identificarse quienes eran, ya que unos agentes de la paz lo separaron.

Ella miro hacia arriba y vio una pequeña niña con el cuchillo de él, jugándolo con las manos. Sonrió divertida al verla, sentada en una especie de bola de aire, con una sonrisa traviesa formándose en sus labios.

Mako veía como se los llevaba y después miro a la niña, después a su compañero, quien tenía una sonrisa cómplice.

-tal vez tu y yo, podamos hacer bromas, en lugar de pelear por cosas que no tiene sentido.

-sí, claro, como venimos a ver quién es el mejor bromista.

-no entiendo, el porqué solo te enfocas en ver las cosas malas de la vida.

-porque es difícil ver un lado positivo, cuando la vida se ha empeñado en mostrarme lo peor.

A veces ella no sabía cómo tratarlo, siempre tenía que decir cosas que lo lastimaran, como extrañaba a Bolín.

-es raro, ser la única maestra agua-dijo preocupada y con tristeza.

-eso no quiere decir nada.

-para ti es fácil decirlo.

-¿Quién es la pesimista ahora?-pregunto con tono burlón.

-muy gracioso chico listo.

El maestro fuego le dedico una sonrisa, miro detrás de ella, y vio a la niña de hace rato, noto que los estaba mirando y se escondía.

-creo que alguien quiere ser tu amiga-le dijo mientras con la cabeza señalaba hacia tras.

Ella miro hacia esa dirección y vio como ella se escondía- se me hace familiar.

-si, a mi también, le da un aire a Ikki y a Meelo.

-también a Tenzin y a la que está en el departamento.

-¿la avox?

-si, a ella, no sé por qué se me hacen tan familiares, además es como si Tenzin y ella se conocieran.

-claro que se conocen, el viene todos los años.

-no me refería a eso, es como si fuera de más tiempo.

-korra, eso es algo que no nos importa.

Se quedo viendo al infinito y después lo miro- si, tienes razón, mejor me voy al puesto de agua control, aprovechando que no hay nadie, nos vemos luego chico listo.

-no ahogues a nadie.

-tratare- le dio una linda sonrisa y siguió caminando.

.

.

.

A la mañana siguiente, se levantaron a la misma hora y se dirigieron al mismo lugar, solo que esta vez Tenzin los acompañaba.

-recuerden dar lo mejor, demuéstrenles que son fuertes-ellos asintieron-hagan algo brillante , ya sea un buen rayo o un poderoso látigo ¿entendido?-se detuvo en medio del pasillo y los miro con seriedad- más les vale que sea algo grandioso, pues como son los últimos, les costara mas llamar la atención, así que háganlo bien.

Siguió caminando y abrió la puerta, donde estaban los otros 22, por un momento se quedaron parados ahí, hasta que su amado mentor los empujo hacia adentro.

-muévanse, y más les vale que lo hagan bien- les repitió por última vez en tono duro, cerrando la puerta de un fuerte golpe.

Estuvieron como hora y media ahí sentados, mirando en silencio como pasaban cada uno, los profesionales, que eran los de los distritos más poderosos, entraban confiados y salían igual.

Al maestro fuego nunca se le va a olvidar cuando salió Iroh, con una mirada confiada, arrogante, egocéntrica. Eso le provoco un escalofrió, siempre que los miraba, los miraba como si quisiera matarlos, pero esa mirada siempre iba más para korra que para él. Eso lo ponía de malas y no sabía el porqué, ella solo traba de no prestarle atención.

-te dije que el tipo realmente daba miedo-comento ella en tono casual, mientras se acomodaba mejor en su asiento.

El maestro fuego solo asintió, mientras miraba como se iba.

Al poco rato se quedaron solos, la niña del distrito 11 acababa de salir con una mirada indescifrable, su compañero se levanto al escuchar su nombre, entrando inseguro.

-¿ya pensaste en lo que harás?

-no, aun no, ¿tu?

-¿yo? Probablemente les haga una linda escultura de hielo con sus bellos rostros en ella- respondió con diversión.

-apuesto a que les encantara.

Los dos se quedaron viendo por algunos minutos, hasta que la puerta se abrió de golpe y dejo pasar al chico del 11 hecho una furia.

-korra- sonó en el altavoz. Ella suspiro y se levanto.

-creo que ya es hora.

El suspiro, y se acomodo mejor en su asiento, tenía que pensar en lo que haría, tal vez siguiera el consejo de Tenzin y haría un rayo espectacular, solo eso le quedaba.

Algunos minutos después la puerta volvió a abrirse de golpe, dejando pasar a una korra que estaba hecha una furia, y juraría que de sus manos salía humo.

-Mako- sonó en el altavoz.

Se levanto y se acerco a ella antes de entrar-¿oye?

-ahora no-respondió con brusquedad, mientras cerraba la otra puerta de un solo golpe, que hizo eco en toda la habitación.

Dejo salir otro suspiro y empujo la puerta semi-abierta y lo que vio no se lo esperaba.

Todos los vigilantes estaban empapados, algunos avoxes limpiaban el agua del suelo roto, pero lo que más lo sorprendió fue ver el gran cristal de la cabina completamente roto escurriendo de agua y el piso cuarteado con muchas piezas faltantes.

.

.

.

-¡¿Qué tu qué?! –Grito Asami -¿te das cuenta de lo que acabas de hacer? ¡Es increíble que seas tan infantil!

-no es mi culpa, solo quería llamar su atención, supongo que se me paso un poco la mano.

-¿supones? ¿Y no podías llamar su atención como gente normal?

-me molesto que no me hicieran caso.

-¿y por eso les lanzaste un látigo de agua?

-mi intención era solo dar un pequeño golpe al cristal, nunca pensé que se rompería.

-¿pero con cuanta jodida fuerza la aventaste?-pregunto ella de nuevo perdiendo la paciencia.

-algunos dicen que había restos del piso en la cabina-interrumpió Tahno en tono indiferente.

-¿restos del piso?-pregunto incrédula, viéndola a ella.

Korra se encogió de hombros-supongo que se arrastraron con la fuerza del agua, quizás por eso se rompió.

Mako no dejaba de mirarla, algo en su explicación no cuadraba, por más poderosa que fuera el agua, no tenía tanta fuerza para levantar el piso.

-¿y lo dices así de tranquila?

-¿entonces como debo tomármelo? ¿Estando igual de histérica que tú?

Asami frunció mas el ceño y apretó los puños- ¡¿en donde carajos esta Tenzin?!-pregunto y grito mas para el aire que para los presentes- no puedo creer que seas tan impulsiva.

-por milésima vez, solo quería llamar su atención.

-¡y vaya que la obtuviste!

-Asami, relájate-sugirió el estilista, mientras jugaba con su mano.

-¿Cómo quieres que este tranquila?

El ruido de la puerta, hizo que todos los presentes voltearan a esta, dejando ver a Tenzin.

Le causo mucha gracia la escena que vio, uno con completo desinterés, otro que no le quitaba la miraba a su compañera, ella con una calma impresionante y la otra a punto de estallar del coraje.

-bien hecho lindura.

-¡¿Qué?! ¿Vas a felicitarla después de lo que hizo?-grito de nuevo al borde de la histeria.

-¿y por qué no? Entendió perfectamente la idea y fue algo grande.

-¿grande? –replico ella- grande en el problema en el que nos metió.

-te sugiero que te relajes, no la van a matar solo por darles un baño ¿o sí?

-contigo no se puede razonar-le recrimino- me largo a mi habitación-¡resuelvan esto como se les dé la gana!-dicho esto, salió de la sala.

-a pesar de lo que "la señorita histerias" diga, lo hicieron increíble, me alegro que los dos entendieran el punto. Mako muy buen rayo- les felicito.

-gracias.

-ha sido un día largo, váyanse a descansar, mañana temprano "la señorita histerias" y yo los prepararemos para la entrevista- les ordeno y ambos asintieron.

Caminaron todo el pasillo en silencio, korra sentía la mirada del maestro fuego sobre ella y eso la ponía nerviosa. Al llegar a la puerta de ella, ambos se quedaron parados, ella estaba quieta, esperando alguna reacción de el.

-¿y bien?-pregunto serio con los brazos cruzados.

Korra se recargo en la puerta y tomo la misma postura que el-ya te dije, utilice mucha agua y esta al estamparse con el suelo lo rompió ¿contento?

-no, tu y yo sabemos que eso no fue lo que paso en realidad-contesto, acercándose más a ella.

-¿Por qué no me crees?-pregunto con nerviosismo, que no paso desapercibido por el maestro fuego-estas actuando raro desde el desfile.

-tal vez… no estás tan loca como todos en el distrito decían-respondió, aumentando la voz.

-¿perdón?- se despego de la puerta, se acerco a él, quedando a unos milímetros de su cara.

-sabes a lo que me refiero, todos decían que estabas loca, porque un día te paraste en la plaza central, gritando a los 4 vientos que podías dominar tres elementos- hizo el numero con sus dedos- y al ver que no podías todos se burlaron de ti- hizo una pequeña pausa-pero ahora creo que no estabas loca y que realmente decías la verdad.

Korra abrió los ojos de sorpresa, ese era un recuerdo algo vergonzoso y doloroso, ese día había descubierto que los podía dominar, quiso enseñárselos a todos, pero al obtener tan malos resultado, se bloqueo y no pudo hacer nada, desde ahí todos se burlaban de ella y sus padres le prohibieron hacerlos en público.

-no… no seas ridículo, como acabas de decir, todos-puso énfasis en la última palabra. Se burlaron de mi- lo empujo- ¡solo tenía 10 años! ¡Yo no puedo hacer esas cosas aunque pudiera! ¿Por qué no te cabe eso en la cabezota?

-son demasiadas coincidencias-de nuevo se acerco a ella-no soy tonto y en el desfile me di perfectamente cuenta de que el calor aumento al igual que la llama y no, no lo hice yo, y cuando entro a la sala de exhibiciones veo el suelo totalmente cuarteado, igual a cuando Bolín hace tierra control, así que dime la verdad.

-sí que eres idiota, hasta yo ya supere esa etapa de mi vida, y es estúpido que a estas alturas vengas a acordarte e inventes cosas que por obviedad no pasan.

-¡no estoy inventando nada!

-¿ahora quien es el loco?-se burlo ella, mientras ponía las manos en su cadera-imaginando cosas que no pasan.

Técnicamente se estaban gritando en la cara.

-tu estas escondiendo algo, y quiero saberlo-exigió el.

-¿ahora yo tengo que decirte toda mi vida?-pregunto con sarcasmo-¿Por qué tendría que confiar en alguien que evidentemente no confía en mí?-espero su respuesta, y como siempre su orgullo le gano y no se contuvo al gritarle:-¡como quisiera que Bolín estuviera aquí en lugar de ti!

Para el maestro fuego, eso fue la gota que derramo el vaso. Inconscientemente, su puño iba directo a la cara de la maestra agua, afortunadamente se logro detener y se dio media vuelta, aventando sus brazos en forma de frustración, sentía las manos a punto de explotar por el calor.

Se quedo petrificada por un momento-¿así que quieres que inicie ahora? ¡Perfecto!

Ella no se contuvo y le lanzo un puñetazo, directamente al ojo derecho, dejándolo rojo, prueba de que realmente estaba enojada. De un ágil movimiento, él le dio la vuelta y la estampo contra la pared, haciendo que se golpeara el labio, provocándole que se lo abriera y comenzara a sangrar, la abrazo con fuerza para evitar que le lanzara otro golpe. Ella no se quedo quieta y le dio un codazo en las costillas, haciendo que se retorciera del dolor y aflojara un poco su agarre. Cuando volvió el aire, puso de nuevo fuerza en su abrazo y la estampo de nuevo en la pared.

-¡estás loca!

-¡eso todo el mundo lo sabe chico listo!-respondió ella molesta. Con una de sus piernas se impulso en la pared y logro empujarlo hacia la pared contraria, provocándole un fuerte golpe en la espalda.

El soltó un quejido y puso aun mas fuerza de la necesaria, la estaba lastimando-¡suéltame!-grito ella al sentir esa presión dolorosa en su tórax.

-¡no!

Korra como pudo se zafó de su agarre y comenzó a golpearlo en el pecho con ambos puños cerrados, el puso sus manos en las muñecas de ella, lastimándoselas por la fuerza. Después la agarro de la cintura con mucha fuerza y ella seguía golpeándolo en el pecho.

De pronto sintió como la alejaban de él. Tenzin la tenia abrazada como él, solo que con menos fuerza, mientras ella seguía pataleando.

-¡tranquilízate!-ordeno su mentor, pero era inútil, ella seguía forcejando con él, al parecer no iba dar su brazo a torcer-¡ya basta!-la tomo por los hombros y la estampo en la pared- ¡¿pero qué demonios les pasa?! ¡¿Peleando antes de tiempo?!-grito de nuevo.

-dile que no se meta en mis asuntos y que me deje tranquila-contesto con la respiración agitada, señalándolo.

-¿yo? ¡Yo no fui quien se me hecho en sima como una perfecta loca!

-¡que no me digas loca!-de nuevo quería ir a golpearlo, pero su mentor se lo impidió, estampándola de nuevo en la pared.

-¡ya basta los dos! Parecen un par de niños idiotas peleando por una tontería- los dedico una mirada de odio a cada uno-si tanto quieren matarse, esperen un jodido día mas-continuo.

-ella fue la que se me fue encima- se defendió el.

-¿yo? Tú fuiste el que quería golpearme primero- le grito.

-¡les dije que basta!- grito de nuevo su mentor-¡no me interesa, ni me importa el porqué fue! ¡Solo quiero que se comporten para mañana y entregarlos en una sola pieza! ¡Ya si después de eso se quieren matar! ¡No me importa!-de nuevo les dio una mirada-¡lárguense a dormir! ¡y pobres de ustedes si vuelven a pelear! ¿Entendido?-les ordeno con ese tono autoritario mezclado con enojo.

Korra le dio un fuerte golpe a la pared, haciendo que se lastimara los nudillos, se metió a su cuarto, y forzó a la puerta metálica para que cerrara más rápido.

-¡¿y tú que estas esperando?!-le pregunto en tono agresivo.

Mako solo obedeció y se fue a su cuarto, cuando la puerta se cerró, la golpeo y le lanzo dos llamaradas, haciendo que esta quedara negra y se apreciara en donde había lanzado en fuego.

Pasando un rato se tranquilizo y se tumbo en la puerta. ¿Realmente quería golpearla? No, no quería golpearla, algo en él lo cegó, y hasta cierto punto entendía la reacción de ella, era normal, es decir ¿Quién no reaccionaria así después de decirle loca, mentirosa y casi golpearla?

Se sentía culpable, ella todo lo que había hecho era querer ayudarlo, tratarlo bien, y el ¿Qué había hecho? Desesperarla con tantas preguntar, no tenerle confianza, presionarla para que le digiera la verdad. Solo quería entenderla, saber mas de ella, de porque todos la trataba a si y lo mas importante quería saber a lo que se estaba enfrentando.

-vas a tenerme que decir la verdad tarde o temprano korra.

.

.

.

_**Continuara…**_

_**¡Hola a todos! Espero no haberme retrasado mucho con el capitulo, es que ayer me dio mi ataque te inspiración y aquí está el resultado de esto. Espero y les guste ya que me salió un poquito más largo de lo planeado y sinceramente me gusto el resultado, y espero que a ustedes también y no me maten por esto.**_

_**De nuevo les agradezco a todas esas bellas personas que dejan sus reviews , ya que son muy importantes para mi.**_

_**De nuevo agradezco su tiempo por leer esta historia tan rara. **_

_**Nos vemos hasta la próxima.**_

_**Besos y abrazos.**_

_**Atte. Isabella.**_


	6. Entrevistas

**Capitulo 5: Entrevista.**

.

.

.

Toda la mañana se la habían pasado preparándose para la entrevista, el ambiente se sentía tenso, Mako y Korra no se hablaban para nada, solo para lo fundamental, se mandaban miradas de odio y otras que no se lograban entender, sin mencionar el hecho de que se sentían muy adoloridos, ella no aguantaba el dolor en las costillas y era menos soportable con esos odiosos tacones rojos, que la habían obligado a usar, según para que pudiera caminar bien con ellos, mientras que al maestro fuego le dolía la espalda, el pecho y sin mencionar que le punzaba el ojo.

-korra, por milésima vez tienes que estar derecha-dijo de nuevo su mentor muy irritado.

-si crees que es tan fácil, póntelos tu-contesto irritada-llevo toda la mañana caminando con estas cosas, ya me canse, ¿Por qué no solo voy descalza?, nadie se dará cuenta.

-¿acaso crees que todo es muy fácil?-pregunto molesto- no me importa si ya te cansaste y mucho menos si no aguantas el dolor de las costillas-le mando una mirada a Mako- te vas a presentar a Ciudad Republica como toda una dama, aunque no te comportes como una.

-pero…

-sigue caminando.

Y así lo hizo, camino de donde estaba hasta la pared donde se encontraba la pantalla, y después de regreso.

-no creo que les importe mucho a los vigilantes si llevo tacones o no, es decir después de un 10.

-el hecho de que tu y el imbécil de tu compañero lograran un 10, no quiere decir que ya tengan patrocinadores.

-aun no entiendo cómo te enteraste-comento Mako, que por fin se había dignado a hablar.

-porque después de su numerito, nos quedamos a ver los resultados, ya que a ninguno de ustedes les importo-contesto Asami en un tono de reproche, quien hasta ahora se había mantenido al margen de la situación.

-espero, que lo de ayer no se repita hoy, y mucho menos en público.

Ambos asintieron, ninguno de los dos tenía derecho a replicar después de lo de anoche.

-¿de verdad no vas a dejar que Tahno les cubra las heridas? Se ven fatales así.

-por milésima vez señorita histerias, no, así pensaran que pelearon con otros tributos.

-no cuenta si son con ellos mismos-rebatió ella.

-eso no lo tienen que saber, pensaran que son peligrosos-hizo una pausa-hay que sacar ventaja de sus estupideces.

-¿y se puede saber dónde está Tahno?-pregunto korra, mientras seguía caminando de un lado a otro.

-está arreglando los últimos toques de sus trajes-contesto Asami mientras miraba el caminar de la maestra agua.

-creo que ya ha sido mucho caminar, ya no pareces caballo-avestruz recién nacido.

-muy gracioso.

-yo creo que ya los domina, aprende rápido-la defendió Asami. Korra le dedico una sonrisa de agradecimiento, ella siempre la alagaba, en cambio su mentor solo la hacía enojar.

-me da igual, mientras no se caiga en la entrevista-respondió encogiéndose de hombros.

Al escuchar eso, korra no lo pensó dos veces y se dejo tumbar en el sillón – no te los vallas a quitar todavía, deja que descansen tus pies con ellos, ya después te los quitas-le sugirió Asami con una sonrisa, y ella obedeció.

-ahora, tenemos que pensar en lo que dirán en la entrevista-tomo su barba entre sus dedos pensativo-en especial tu korra, tu historia es igual a la de otros tributos.

Ella dejo salir un largo suspiro, su mentor tenía razón, su historia era muy parecida la de muchos, solo Mako tenía una historia desgarradora, y eso por algún motivo hizo que su odio hacia el aumentara mas.

-¿Por qué no habla de cómo todos la trataban de a loca? Es decir sería algo interesante-dijo el maestro fuego con un tono muy hiriente.

Ella parpadeo un par de veces, y después se formo una sonrisa burla en su rostro-lo hare-aquella respuesta tomo desprevenidos a todos los presentes- si tú hablas de cómo andabas de matón, con tus amiguitos de las triadas, por todo el distrito- contesto ella, muy orgullosa por su respuesta.

Mako y los demás se quedaron sin habla-es algo sucio que juegues así.

-al igual que tu.

-tenía que mantener a tres personas-se incorporo ligeramente de su asiento-y eso era mejor que llevar personas a cazar al bosque como tu-le reprocho mirándola con resentimiento.

-yo no lleva a tu hermano, que él tuviera más coraje que tu no es culpa mía, además fue casualidad que nos encontraremos ahí. No es mi culpa que seas tan cobarde.

-¡ya basta!- los miro a ambos- les dije que no quería que pelearan-les dijo su mentor con enojo- a mi no me importa si la trataban de loca o si tu andabas de matón por todo el distrito-se acerco a Mako-y no pedí tu opinión, mejor quedaste callado como has hecho toda la mañana.

-ya dejen de pelear- dijo Asami con la mirada preocupada- que respondan según lo que Bummi les diga, ya saben lo básico de una entrevista.

-será lo mejor-admitió Tenzin- váyanse a sus cuartos, hagan lo que se les de la gana, en la tarde empezaremos a prepararlos, y por lo que más quieran, no se maten en el camino.

Ambos se levantaron de donde estaban. Korra sentía que las piernas le temblaban, y por poco se cae, si no fuera por Mako que logro a atraparla por la cintura. Por un momento sus miradas chocaron y un sonrojo apareció en sus rostros.

-así es como se tienen que comportar- dijo Tenzin con una sonrisa picara en su rostro.

Ella se separo inmediatamente de el, y con toda la dignidad que le quedaba se fue directo a su habitación. Mako hizo lo mismo y se largo a su habitación. Se tumbo en su cama y se quedo viendo el techo por un largo tiempo. Mientras que ella se había metido a la ducha y no pensaba salir en un largo rato. El agua la hacía sentirse bien, y eso era lo que más necesitaba.

.

.

.

Ya en la noche, todo el equipo se encontraba reunido en la sala, haciendo los últimos retoques antes de salir al escenario.

-se ven increíbles-comento muy orgulloso su estilista.

-sí, pero se verían mejor, si hubieras cubierto del todo las heridas-le reprocho Asami.

-¿hasta cuándo vas a entender que así se ven peligrosos?-respondió Tenzin un poco irritado.

Korra solo rodo los ojos, a veces no entendía como podía ser tan sínico su mentor.

-bueno ya-los interrumpió Tahno-¿segura que recordaras dar vueltas?-le pregunto a korra, con ese tono tan irritante de él.

-si-respondió con seguridad.

-realmente, se ven perfectos juntos-dijo Asami con una sonrisa.

Y valla que si se veían perfectos juntos. Ella llevaba un vestido negro largo, el vestido tenía el hombro izquierdo descubierto y del otro hombro tenía una manga corta, cubierta por varias piedras preciosas de color rojo, amarillo, blanco y azul de diferentes tonalidades, dando la impresión de que el agua y el fuego se mezclaban. Su peinado consistía en una sencilla pero elegante media cola, al igual que su maquillaje, con un ligero toque de labial rojo en sus labios, y por supuesto llevaba esos hermosos tacones rojos, que ya había dominado casi por completo. Realmente se veía hermosa, y eso no paso desapercibido para el maestro fuego.

El llevaba un elegante traje negro, con pequeñas llamas de color azul mezclado con rojo, dando el mismo efecto que las piedras del vestido, estas se encontraban en los puños del saco, los zapatos eran del mismo color que su traje, y su bufanda estaba perfectamente bien acomodada alrededor de su cuello haciéndola ver elegante.

Tahno, había hecho todo lo posible por que sus heridas no se vieran tanto, pero Tenzin insistió en no poner tanto maquillaje en ellas, porque él, seguía insistiendo que quería que se vieran peligrosos. Y valla que tenía razón, los dos se veían peligrosos vestidos así, y más ella se veía hermosamente peligrosa y eso era una combinación destructiva, y Tenzin lo sabía perfectamente.

-sí, se ven perfectos, pero se verán mejor si se comportan-dijo su menor en tono duro.

-vámonos, por que se nos hace tarde-dijo Asami, mientras se levantaba de su asiento y caminaba a la puerta. Todos la siguieron.

.

.

.

Las puertas del ascensor se abrieron y vieron a todos los tributos en fila, que iniciaba con la chica castaña de ojos verdes, del distrito 1 y terminaba con el chicho enorme del 11.

Korra se sentía nerviosa, siempre había odiado hablar en público, y no conforme con eso también tendría que ver y escuchar los ingeniosos, hábiles, divertidos y carismáticos comentarios de los demás. Y seguramente iba a ser la penúltima, tendría a toda la audiencia aburrida y sería muy catastrófico darles un baño, causar un terremoto o incinerarlos en llamas.

De pronto una mano masculina la saco de sus ensoñaciones, al ver de quien se trata, rápidamente quito su hombro desnudo en un movimiento brusco.

-¿Qué les dije de comportarse?-les pregunto Tenzin acercándose a ellos con el ceño fruncido-escúchame bien korra-la tomo del brazo con fuerza-si quieres que esto salga bien, tendrás que cooperar-le ordeno muy cerca de su odio, y un momento después lo soltó con fuerza-así que muévanse y pónganse en la fila muy sonrientes.

Mako volvió a posar su mano en su hombro desnudo, encaminándola de nuevo a la fila, de inmediato sintió una mirada, al voltear a ver de quien se trataba, un escalofrió le recorrió toda la espalda, aun no lograba entender porque Iroh los miraba con tanto odio, y más a korra. Sin darse cuenta la acerco más a él. Ella se separo discretamente de él, lanzándole una mirada de odio, aun le dolían las costillas, gracias a él.

.

.

.

El escenario era impresionante, era iluminado con colores vivos, a los lados de este había grandes pantallas de alta definición, para que así la audiencia, los vigilantes y patrocinadores apreciaran a cada tributo.

Y ahí está, el célebre Bummi, entrando al escenario con gracia y elegancia, el público le aplaudía emocionado, lo aclamaban. Para ser un hombre de sesenta y tantos, lucia bastante bien, con ese pelo y barba tan alocados, con su saco rojo de siempre, pantalones blancos y unos zapatos de tono café medio.

-¡buenas noches Ciudad República! –grita emocionado en medio del escenario-es una gran noche para las entrevistas ¿no creen?-pregunta emocionado, recibiendo como respuesta más gritos de su audiencia-¡eso es genial! ¡y ahora con ustedes nuestra primer tributo!-lanzo un brazo hacia las escaleras, donde , salía ella con una gran sonrisa llena de confianza .

De nuevo los nervios la invadieron, al ver los vestidos que la mayoría llevaba, cada uno de ellos hacia lucir sus respectivos atributos, la mayoría eran con escotes provocadores o hacían lucir sus piernas, aunque las tuvieran como fideos, pero aun así lucían sensuales. Sin poder evitarlo dejo salir un suspiro de frustración.

Las entrevistas duraban 10 minutos. Pero Bummi siempre las hacia interesantes, los animaba, bromeaba con ellos, los hacía lucir, y gracias a eso la audiencia no se aburría tanto, lo que fue un alivio para ella.

Y valla que si se pasaba rápido el tiempo con él, en un santiamén termino con los del 1 y con la compañera de Iroh, que lucía igual de letal que el. Cuando entro al escenario, todas las chicas comenzaron a gritar emocionadas, porque se veía muy atractivo, ese traje de color beish combinado con la corbata roja, lo hacía ver muy atractivo.

-valla Iroh, al parecer tienes admiradoras-dijo Bummi entre carcajadas.

-algunas-respondió en tono coqueto.

-que suerte tiene algunos-comento divertido, y la audiencia rio con el-cuéntame ¿algún plan brillante para ganar?

-por supuesto-contesto confiado-matar a cualquiera que se interponga en mi camino.

Al escuchar aquella respuesta, a Mako le recorrió un escalofrió por toda la espalda. Korra tenia razón, el tipo daba miedo.

Bummi parpadeo impresionado-¿acaso tienes familiares vencedores? Por alguna razón te me hace familiar. Estoy seguro que algún tributo me dijo eso antes.

-si, mis padres fueron vencedores y soy nieto de Zuko.

Todos en el escenario se quedaron callados. A korra se le helo la sangre, era mas que obvio que estaba tratando con alguien muy peligroso, de seguro aprendió a matar mucho antes que caminar, y para colmo era nieto de uno de los que ayudo al avatar Aang a pelear contra Yakon. Ahora si podía decir con toda la seguridad del mundo que realmente la asustaba. Ahora Mako también estaba preocupado, no solo tendría que lidiar con el secreto de Korra, sino que también con todo un asesino.

-¡wooo! Realmente no me gustaría ser enemigo tuyo-respondió divertido-¿ya es hecho algún enemigo?

-sí, tengo a cierta chica en mente.

Era obvio que se refería a ella, sus piernas comenzaron a temblar, nunca antes le había tenido tanto miedo a alguien que no fuera Amón.

-como dije antes, no quiero ser enemigo tuyo.

Korra inconscientemente se aferro al brazo de Mako, el la miro preocupado, pero aun así le dio una sonrisa para tranquilizarla.

Hasta ahora, ya habían pasado la mayoría, Bummi si que sabía hacer su trabajo, ya estaba en el distrito 11 y el publico aun no se aburría.

La entrevista que le hizo a la niña del 11 fue muy rápida, alabo su calificación, le hizo cumplidos de su atuendo, alabo su inteligencia, incluso bromeo diciendo que podría ser hija de Tenzin, a lo que todo el mundo se burlo. La animo a ser valiente y hábil y que no se diera por vencida tan pronto, al ser la más pequeña. Ella le agradecía a todo lo que decía y siempre le daba lindas sonrisas.

En unos minutos, ya estaba hablando con su compañero, al parecer a el si le resultaba ser todo un antipático y a la gente le parecía interesante.

En el monitor que estaba pegado en la pared, apareció el nombre de ella con una perfecta caligrafía computarizada, incluso le marcaba el tiempo en el que tenía que salir. Tomo aire para poder prepararse mental mente. Vio que ya era tiempo de que tenía que subir al escenario, de nuevo tomo una gran bocanada de aire y con paso decidido y confiado subió al escenario.

Al estar arriba, acepto la mano que Bummi le ofrecía amablemente.

-¡bienvenida korra! ¡Nuestra hermosísima amante del fuego!- el publico al escuchar su nombre, empezaron a gritar emocionados- ¿Cómo te sientes en Ciudad República?

Se quedo petrificada ¿Qué se supone que tendría que decir? ¿Qué odiaba esta ciudad? ¿Que nunca le intereso venir? -Como un pez fuera del agua-fue su más rápida respuesta y como resultado obtuvo una carcajada del público.

-me imagino, el distrito 12 y esta ciudad tan hermosa son muy diferentes.

-si, realmente lo son- admitió ella con una sonrisa coqueta.

-no pude evitar ver esa herida en tu labio ¿puedo preguntar que paso? Claro, si no es ninguna indiscreción.

-bueno…-se le vinieron inmediatamente las palabras de su mentor-un pequeño accidente en los entrenamientos.

-¿con quien?-pregunto con curiosidad.

-con nadie en especial.

-¿acaso un tributo?

-quizás- respondió coquetamente.

-¿con que una chica ruda? Me gusta-admitió el-realmente me gustaste desde que te vi en ese carro, llena de llamas, me emocione como no lo hacía en años, realmente te veías her-mo-sa-confeso él con una gran sonrisa-¿Qué sentiste en ese momento?

-pues…me sentía extraña, pero aun así pensaba que se veía hermoso.

-tu estilista es un genio-reconoció-¿Qué sentías al estar con las llamas encima, siendo tu maestra agua?

-se sentía muy extraño, pero a la vez me sentía fuerte y en ese momento supe que el fuego no me puede vencer tan fácil-respondió con una seguridad digna de ella. Mako sonrio al ver a la misma korra de siempre.

-¡esa es la actitud! ¿me sonó a indirecta?

-no, para nada- respondió con una sonrisa traviesa, al imaginarse la cara de Iroh.

-como me encantaría verte en llamas de nuevo-suplico.

-las traigo.

-¿enserio? Muéstramelas-pidió el muy emocionado.

Korra se levantó de su asiento, y comenzó a dar vueltas, el público comenzó a gritar emocionado al ver aquel espectáculo. La tela de hasta bajo de su vestido, empezaba a tornarse azul cristalino y poco a poco iban apareciendo las llamas, haciendo ver en el vestido un especie de danza entre ambos elementos.

-¡realmente amo a tu estilista!

- sí, yo también-respondió al mismo tiempo en que se sentaba.

- creo que está de más preguntar, pero debo hacerlo- hizo una pequeña pausa-¿no te asusta ser la única maestra agua entre tanto maestro fuego?

-algo, bueno es algo familiar, en mi distrito tampoco encajaba-se calló de inmediato, ¿Cómo es que era tan idiota? inconscientemente le había hecho casó a Mako.

-¿Cómo?

-bueno-balbuceo ella. Ahora tendría que continuar con lo que empezó-todos...pensaban que era diferente, y se burlaban por eso-guardo silencio- pero jamás me ha gustado que me tengan lástima-corrigió ella rápidamente.

-¡qué actitud! ¡Por los espíritus, pero que mujer!-grito de nuevo emocionado- por favor dime que has pensado en ganar.

-por supuesto.

- esa sería una buena venganza.

-¿V-venganza?

- si, al demostrarles que no eres débil, si eres vencedora, nadie te tendría lástima-Korra se quedo pensando en aquellas palabras y no le sonaban tan descabelladas, como vencedora podría callar a muchos de su distrito, incluyendo a su compañero.

-nunca lo había pensado-admitió.

-pues, sigue mi consejo encanto-respondió guiñedole un ojo.

L a maestra agua, sonrió tímidamente-¡oh que lástima! Se nos ha acabado el tiempo, korra realmente eres unas de mis favoritas para ganar, así que no me decepciones.

-intentare no hacerlo-tomo la mano que Bummi le ofrecía, se levantó y dio una vuelta, haciendo de nuevo que el vestido brillara- ¡con ustedes, nuestra amante del fuego! ¡Korra!

Se despidió del público, y salió del escenario la más rápido posible. Sintió un gran alivio al estar fuera de ahí. De nuevo volvió a sentir esa horrible presión dolorosa en sus costillas, por el abrazo que Asami le dio.

-lo hiciste increíble-le dijo al separarse de ella, dando saltitos de la emoción.

-gracias.

-que buena entrevista "encanto"-le dijo su mentor imitando la voz de Bummi.

-de nuevo, gracias por nada Tenzin.

-sólo espero que Mako lo haga bien y más le vale que no lo arruine.

-¡señoras y señores! ¡Con ustedes Mako!¡nuestro otro amante del fuego!-grito emocionado Bummi.

Mako dejo salir un suspiro y se encamino al escenario sonriendo y saludando, obteniendo algunos gritos y chiflidos de la audiencia femenina.

-creo que Iroh no es el único maestro fuego encantador ¿cierto chicas?- de inmediato se oyeron los gritos de sus repentinas fans-nunca sabré que es lo que tiene los maestros fuegos, que hacen que se vuelvan locas por ellos- suspiro resignado-pasando a otro tema, dime Mako, ¿qué tal tu estancia en mi ciudad?

- hasta el momento, buena.

-me alegro- soltó una carcajada.

Mako también soltó una pequeña carcajada, siguiendo los consejos que le dieron en la mañana.

- oye, ¿pero qué diablos le paso a tu ojo? ¿No me digas que peleando antes de tiempo?

-bueno, es algo inevitable que suele pasar a veces- se encogió de hombros.

- tienes toda la razón, además no creo que a tus chicas les importé mucho ¿o si chicas?- de nuevo, sonaron más gritos eufóricos-pasando a temas más trascendentales, todos aquí admiramos tu valentía, ¿qué pasaba por tu mente al presentarte como voluntario? ¿Qué acaso no valoras tu vida?

-pues... Al ser sincero, no lo sé, algo dentro de mí, me dijo que tenía que salvar a mi hermano.

- creo que todos entendemos eso, es decir, si yo tuviera hermanos, haría exactamente lo mismo-comento con cierto tono de tristeza.

-yo haría lo que fuera por mis 3 hermanos.

-tu, eres todo un ejemplo a seguir ¿y qué planeas hacer?

-ganar, aunque no se bien como.

-Sí, todos quieren eso, pero sólo uno lo logra.

-espero ser yo-el público se rió ante su comentario.

- cuéntanos, ¿alguna novia?

-no-respondió él, y sus nuevas fans gritaron de felicidad.

-¡vamos! Dimos, estas en confianza.

-no, realmente no tengo- más gritos de felicidad se escucharon en todo el lugar.

-¡por favor!-lo ánimo. El maestro fuego se rasco la nuca en nerviosismo y puso su mirada en el suelo, realmente eso era incómodo, preferiría que siguiera con las preguntas de su familia a esto-espera-continuo- ¿no me digas que es tu compañera de distrito?

Las cámaras de inmediato apuntaron a korra, quien estaba con la mirada pérdida y un sonrojo encantador. Eso no se lo esperaba, y aunque odiara admitirlo, al oír aquellas palabras, sintió un montón de emociones. Mako miro a la pantalla donde estaba el rostro de korra, como hubiera deseado no hacerlo, ya que hizo que él también se sonrojara; los dos daban la idea de que realmente había algo entre ellos.

-¡si es ella!-confirmo- lamento decirlo, pero tienes una suerte pésima de verdad.

No respondió.

-no te juzgo- levanto las manos en forma de disculpa-tienes buenos gustos, realmente es hermosa.

- si, lo es- respondió automáticamente, ni siquiera lo pensó, solo salió de su boca.

-chicas, creo que tiene competencia, ¡y qué competencia!- en el público se escucharon algunos lloriqueos y suspiros de resignación.

- pues esperemos, que ustedes dos no queden juntos para el final, realmente eso sería trágico.

-si, definitivamente lo sería-contesto, con la mirada aún baja.

-¿porqué siempre se nos tiene que acabar el tiempo?-protesto con un puchero.  
Se levantó de su asiento, Mako lo imitó, y el levanto su brazo en forma de triunfo -¡Mako! ¡Nuestro otro amante del fuego!  
.

.

.

Cuando termino la entrevista se escuchaba el himno por toda la ciudad, y los espectadores, iban desahogando el lugar, dirigiéndose a la plaza central a celebrar. El se apresuro para tomar un elevador distinto al de Korra y al de su equipo, por alguna razón no quería verla. ¿Por qué no había desmentido a Bummi? ¿En qué lío se acababa de meter? Estaba un poco ansioso, el no sabía cómo iba a reaccionar su compañera, por no decir asustado.

Justo cuando salió del elevador, vio perfectamente cómo se acercaba una korra que estaba hecha una furia, dando grandes zancadas y con una mira que petrificaría a cualquiera. Al estar lo suficientemente cerca de él, le dio un fuerte empujón, logrando que se volviera a golpear su espalda a dolorida, de nuevo se acerco a él y tomó con ambas manos su saco.

- ¿se puede saber que carajos te pasa?-pregunto de forma agresiva, mucho peor al de la noche anterior- ¡en toda tu jodida vida me ignoras, después al conocernos me tratas mal, me hechas la culpa de que tu hermano sea un débil y de que no se sepa cuidar sólo, me tratas de aloca y de mentirosa y después de la nada dices que me amas! ¿A qué estás jugando?

-no estoy jugando a nada-se defendió, mientras aventaba sus muñecas lejos de él, ya que estaban tentativamente cerca de su cuello-¿porqué mejor no te calmas?

-¿calmarme? ¡Acabas de convertirme en el as me reír de toda Ciudad República!

-¡claro que no!

Las puertas del ascensor se abrieron, dejando pasar al resto del equipo, que hace unos momentos venía celebrando, pero al verlos pelear de aquella forma, inmediatamente, fueron a separarlos, ya que de nuevo se estaba gritando en la cara.

-¿Qué les dije de pelear?-les pregunto su mentor, al separándolos con un empujón en los hombros.

-¿porqué hizo lo que hizo? Ahora, gracias a él, me van a ver como una débil.

-no lo creo.

-¿qué no lo crees?-pregunto cínicamente-¡acabo de decirles a toda Ciudad República, que puedo perfectamente con los malditos juegos y llega el, haciéndome ver como una estúpida princesita que necesita que la salven!

-te hizo ver como una mujer atractiva, deseable y sobretodo hermosa y eso no nos viene nada mal.

-¿se pueden calmar?-imploro Asami preocupada, no quería que volvieran a los golpes de nuevo.

-¡eres un idiota!

-¿yo?-pregunto incrédulo.

-si, por decir tantas estupideces juntas-le recrimino ella, mientas lo señalaba.

-Bummi fue el que mal interpreto todo, por si no te diste cuenta grandísima tonta él fue quien dijo todo- se defendió- además no se dé que te quejas, Bummi logro que te dijeran algo así, "realmente hermosa"-le dijo imitando el mismo tono de Bummi- admítelo korra, jamás te van a decir esa clase de cosas en casa, porque todos piensan que estás loca y nadie te tomaría enserio.

Eso le hirió en el amor propio y sentía las lágrimas estallar en sus ojos, pero no le daría el gusto de verla llorar- ¿de verdad? más bien él fue quien te hizo un favor, ya que nadie querría algo serio con un amargado, frustrado y desconfiado como tú.

-¡les dije que basta-los interrumpió su mentor al borde de la histeria- el incompetente de Bummi les acaba de hacer un favor, par de idiotas, voy a sacar ventaja de esto y voy a vender a los patrocinadores a los amantes del fuego.

-yo no quiero-sentencio ella.

- ¿y crees que yo si quiero fingir que siento algo por ti? Cuándo realmente no siento nada- mintió él con todo el descaro posible, porque él sabía que si sentía algo por ella, aunque no supiera bien que.

Ella le dio una mirada de odio, realmente eso le dolía, pero no se lo iba a demostrar-es lo único que tenemos en común, ¿quién podría sentir algo por alguien que no tiene sentimientos?-para su desgracia la voz le salió entrecortada, dolida, y esto Mako lo noto y algo en él se removió; pero su enojo podía más.

-¡Qué basta los dos! ¡ ya me canse de oír toda la sarta de estupideces que se dicen! ¡A mí no me interesa saber si se quieren o no, cuando salgan a la arena van a actuar como dos enamorados dispuestos a defenderse! ¡Fin de la discusión!

-¡ja!-dijo ella con sarcasmo-¿no quieres que mejor entremos a la arena agarrados de la mano y nos defendamos en la masacre?

-sólo haz lo que te dijo- le ordeno el- ¡largo de mi vista los dos! ¡Ahora!

Mako soltó un bufido, se acercó a korra y la tomo firmemente del antebrazo, ganando se una mirada de odio por parte de ella.

- y para que lo sepas, yo nunca confirme na-da- puso énfasis en la última palabra. La soltó de un movimiento brusco, se dio media vuelta, y se fue directamente a su habitación.

Dejándola a ella, herida y hecha una furia.

.

.

.

_**Continuara...  
¡Hola a todos! Esta vez no me retrase tanto con el cap, creo, y también creo que me salió un poco más largó que el anterior, ¿qué les puedo decir? Estaba inspiraba. Je, je. Y también lo publico desde mi amada escuela; no quería esperar a llegar a mi casa para publicarlo. (tengo muchas horas libres hoy, así que aquí un producto de eso)**_

_**Como podrán ver puse una segunda pelea entre ellos dos, pero esta vez verbal. Pensarán que a lo mejor si se hirieron mucho, pero al ponerme a pensar en el carácter de ambos, creo que es lógico que se digan ese tipo de cosas tan feas y más si están enojados. Y más por como es Mako de animal a veces. Y también cambie el nombre que Ciudad Republica les dio, ya que en el desfile les eran "los amantes en llamas", pero siendo sincera se oía muy soso y muy predecible (y sin mencionar que una bella persona me hizo verlo de esa manera) decidí cambiarlo a "los amantes del fuego" pues creo que se oye un poco mejor, y más emocionante. Y espero que no me maten por este pequeño cambio. También les quería decir que pronto habrá Makorra, y no los hare esperar tanto como el libro jajaja.  
Bueno espero y les haya gustado esto.  
Y de nuevo agradezco su hermoso tiempo por leer esto.  
También a todas esas personas que dejan sus reviews y sus consejos tan prácticos y bellos y a esas hermosisisimas personitas que apoyaron esto desde un principio.  
Y como dicen por aquí "nos leemos pronto"  
Besos y abrazos.  
Atte. Isabella.**_


	7. Que inicien los juegos

**Capitulo 6: Que inicie el juego.**

.

.

.

-tienen un aspecto horrendo-les reprocho su mentor al verlos, se veían fatal. Imagino verlos ojerosos, nerviosos, ansiosos, incluso adoloridos, pero no a tal extremo-¿Qué acaso no durmieron?

-¿tengo aspecto de que dormí?- pregunto ella a la defensiva, no podía evitarlo, aun estaba enojada por lo de anoche.

-realmente estas insoportable.

Se encogió de hombros- de todos modos me da igual.

-póngase esto-digo su estilista al momento que entraba en la sala-son sus uniformes-explico.

-y dense prisa, que tenemos que llevarlos a que les pongan su rastreador.

Ambos obedecieron, una vez bañados y vestidos con una camiseta ajustada negra, pantalón café oscuro y unas botas de cuero del mismo color, con unos guantes especiales sin dedos, y medio desayunados; subieron hasta la terraza, donde los esperaba una especie de helicóptero enorme.

Ahí, unas personas les pusieron su rastreador, ya valla que dolía, tanto así que ella no pudo evitar poner una cara de dolor.

Cuando la nave se detuvo, caminaron por un pasillo largo, con muchas puertas alrededor, se detuvieron en la última puerta. Era un cuarto enorme, con dos cilindros enormes de cristal, uno frente de otro, con dos placas metálicas que tenían un numero 12.

-tengan- Tahno les ofreció un par de chamarras color negro, de inmediato se las pusieron-por cierto casi se me olvida-le dijo al darle su bufanda; se la coloco de inmediato con una sonrisa.

-gracias- contesto, a lo que su estilista solo le dio una sonrisa cómplice.

-suerte a ambos-le s dijo Tenzin con la voz entrecortada-tienen sesenta segundos para concentrarse, y por mas presión que sientan no se bajen antes de de que escuchen el "gong", si no serán entregados en mil pedacitos a sus familias- ambos asintieron-recuerden también el plan, enamorados dispuestos a protegerse de todos- los miro con cierta tristeza; para ser sinceros el hubiera querido que arreglan las cosas antes de salir a la arena. No se habían hablado en toda la mañana, y aun se veían con un poco de rencor, ella más que el.

-¿algún último consejo-orden?-pregunto korra con cierta tristeza.

-mediten, es muy relajante.

-de nuevo, gracias por nada Tenzin.

-es para no perder la costumbre-respondió con una triste sonrisa- Tahno y yo tenemos que irnos.

-¿Cómo sabremos a que ahora nos subimos a esto?-pregunto Mako.

-tranquilo se les avisara. Suerte- los miro por última vez y salió de la habitación.

-desearles suerte esta de mas; Asami y yo haremos lo posible para que Tenzin les consiga patrocinadores decentes.

-gracias Tahno-le agradeció ella con una sonrisa.

-apuesto por ustedes, así que no me hagan perder mi dinero-sonrió por última vez y se fue de la habitación, dejándolos solos en un silencio incomodo.

-ya es hora chico listo-comento ella con la mirada en cualquier otro lado menos en sus ojos.

-sí, eso creo.

No soportaba los silencios incómodos, pero no sabía que decir y menos después de pelear con el dos veces seguidas; tomo un poco de aire y se armo de valor- ¿vamos a seguir…ya sabes con el plan?

-no lo sé-hizo una pausa mientras la miraba-por ahora solo hay que sobrevivir a la masacre-se acerco a ella.

-¿piensas ir por una mochila?-se golpeo mentalmente, solo a ella se le ocurría preguntar cosas tan obvias ¿Por qué se sentía tan nerviosa?

-si tengo oportunidad sí- sonrió internamente al darse cuenta de que ella se preocupaba por él.

-no te acerques a Iroh-la voz le salió más preocupada de lo que pretendía. El sonrió un poco, tal vez las cosas no estaban tan mal entre ellos.

-tu tampoco. Hagas lo que hagas no lo provoques y mantente alejada de el-le dijo en tono sobreprotector, a lo que ella sonrió.

-lo tendré en mente chico listo.

-en cinco minutos comenzaran los juegos- anuncio una aterciopelada voz por el altavoz.

-buena suerte korra.

-buena suerte Mako.

Se quedaron quietos por algunos segundos, solo mirándose, tratando de averiguar lo que los ojos del otro querían decir. En un impulso los dos se abrazaron. No lo pensaron, solo se dejaban llevar por el momento.

Korra se sentía tan bien entre sus brazos, para ser la primera vez que lo abrazaba, se sentía bien, se sentía protegida y también un torbellino de emociones en su interior. Mako se sentía igual que ella, nunca había experimentado algo así, nunca nadie lo había hecho sentir de aquella manera, hacia que se olvidara de todo, de que en poco tiempo tendría que salir a una masacre, de las peleas de ambos, del loco de Iroh, del miedo que sentía al salir a la arena.

-ya es hora, tienen que subir al pedestal- anuncio de nuevo la voz, y korra la maldijo en silencio.

Mako tomo ambas mejillas de ella y deposito un beso en su frente-no… no dejes que te maten tan rápido.

Ella solo asintió, aun estaba en shock-lo hare-le dio un rápido beso en la mejilla y se subió al dichoso pedestal.

El reacciono y corrió al otro pedestal, los cilindros de cristal los rodearon completamente, aislándolos de todo sonido. La placa de metal comenzó a elevarse, ella se quedo quita, esa sensación no le gusta nada. Al pasar el tiempo lo perdió de vista y está completamente a oscuras, tal vez unos 20 segundos, después vio la cegadora luz del sol, sintiendo el fuerte viento chochar con su cara. Cuando su vista se acostumbro lo único que logro ver, fue un enorme cuerno metálico en medio de una pradera de color verde, casi igual al bosque del distrito 12.

Mako miraba a su alrededor, esta petrificado, para su mala suerte era un bosque, un vil bosque, apenas y sabia lo básico de supervivencia. Ahora si se convencía de que realmente tenía una pésima suerte.

Korra buscaba desesperadamente agua, algo con lo que se pudiera defender, no era tan buena peleando cuerpo a cuerpo, y en cierta forma le asustaba hacerlo con el loco de Iroh.

El estudiaba cada una de sus opciones, tendría que correr rápido si quería salir ileso y con una mochila. Busco con la mirada a Iroh, y para su desgracia lo tenía enfrente de él, pero él no lo miraba, miraba a korra, quien estaba como a cinco pedestales a la izquierda de el.

.

.

.

En ciudad Republica, todos estaban muy ansiosos, animados, querían que empezaran ya. Las grandes pantallas colocadas en el centro daban una perfecta vista a todos los ciudadanos. El ambiente era de alegría y de festejo.

-como se ve que no son sus hijos los que están ahí-soltó Tenzin con enojo.

-aun no sé porque a mi papá le encanta trabajar ahí, no entiendo porque ayuda a hacer la arena cada año.

-solo espero que no hagan nada tonto-dijo ignorando el comentario anterior de Asami.

.

.

.

El enorme reloj marcaba el numero sesenta, listo para dar la cuenta regresiva en cuanto Bummi anunciara que iban a comenzar los juegos.

-¡damas y caballeros! ¡Los juegos del hambre están por iniciar!- se oyó el grito de Bummi por todos lados: en Ciudad República, en cada televisor de cada distrito, en la arena.

El reloj estaba en cuenta regresiva, pasando los números cada vez más rápido, 50, 49, 48, 47,46, 45…

Se estaba desesperando, no encontraba algo que parecía agua, miro a su alrededor y todos estaban encorvados, listos para correr por sus vidas. Sintió una mirada sobre ella, de inmediato lo vio a él, quien la miraba con más odio de lo normal. Un escalofrió le recorrió la espalda.

20

.

.

.

Su corazón estaba acelerado, los números seguían y seguían bajando cada vez más rápido.

19

.

.

.

Trago saliva, decidió enfrentarlo con la mirada, le iba a demostrar que no le tenía miedo. Su mirada azul se cargo de valor y de confianza, si, lo estaba provocando.

18

.

.

.

Todos en ciudad republica, gritaban emocionados de que comenzaran los juegos, querían oír el "gong" querían empezar las apuestas por el mejor tributo.

Tenzin trataba de buscar algún patrocinador que estuviera dispuesto a ayudar a ambos, sabía que sería difícil, pero ya se le ocurriría algo. Mas les valía que siguieran con el plan de enamorados, así sería más fácil conseguir ayuda para ambos.

17

.

.

.

En los distritos el ambiente era otro, preocupación, miedo, angustia. Eso era lo que se sentía realmente. Algunos estaban reunidos en la plaza central, solidarizándose como distrito, las familias de los tributos se encontraban en sus casas, rogando por que sus hijos sobrevivieran a la primer masacre. En el distrito doce, solo una familia se quedo en sus casas. Senna tenía abrazados a Ikki y a Meelo, reconfortándolos, diciéndoles que todo iba a estar bien, que ellos iban a estar bien. Tonraq estaba ido, no prestaba atención, solo quería que su hija y Mako estuvieran bien, y Bolín no pudo evitar ver con cierto rencor a su hermano.

16

.

.

.

Seguía retándolo con la miraba, no le importaba que pasara después del "gong" solo quería que supiera que no iba a perder contra él, que no le tenia miedo.

15

.

.

.

Ya sabía por qué mochila iría, solo tenía que correr rápido y suplicar para que nadie se metiera en su camino; solo atacaría si era muy necesario.

14

.

.

.

Korra quito la mirada de Iroh para ver a Mako, el sacudió la cabeza de izquierda a derecha, tratando de decirle que deje de retarlo. Ella no le hizo caso, y de nuevo empezó una batalla visual entre él y ella.

13

.

.

.

En el centro de información, todos están como locos, haciendo los últimos detalles, checando que todo este perfecto antes de que iniciaran los juegos. Obedeciendo las últimas ordenes de Hiroshi Sato, mientras que el encargado de organizar los juegos, supervisa cada detalle.

-todo listo Tarlock-le informo Hiroshi.

-no quiero errores.

-no los habrá-confirmo.

12

.

.

.

Ahora más que nunca quería estar en su bosque.

11

.

.

.

De nuevo se miraron, una parte de el quería ir por ella cuando el cero apareciera, pero no primero tenía que ser él. Siempre tendría que ser el primero.

10

.

.

.

Estaba decidió, tomaría la primer mochila que viera y correría hasta que ella estuviera a salvo, al menos provisionalmente.

9

.

.

.

Estaba listo, sobreviviría a esto.

8

.

.

.

Se le vino a la mente el abrazo y el beso que le había dado. De inmediato sacudió la cabeza, no podía darse el lujo de distraerse, no ahora, había cosas más importantes en las que pensar.

7

.

.

.

Estaba temblando, no sabía si era por el miedo o por la adrenalina que sentía; ahora más que nunca sentía el fuego al rojo vivo correr por cada parte de su cuerpo.

6

.

.

.

Como desearía poder usar sus tres elementos, así tendría más ventaja, les lanzaría llamas a todos y sacaría un montón de piedras para que se tropezaran o se lastimaran. Sonrió de forma torcida ante esa idea tan tonta.

5

.

.

.

Ya casi iniciaban.

4

.

.

.

Se sentía ansiosa, era como si de pronto un golpe de confianza le diera. Aun podía ganar.

3

.

.

.

Podían sobrevivir, su mentor tenía fe en ese par, ya vería la forma de recordarles el plan, quería que al menos uno de los dos ganara. Les había tomado cariño, a pesar de todo. Volvió a recorrer con la miraba todo el lugar; sonrió de forma torcida, al ver a un patrocinador que no quitaba la vista de ninguno de ellos dos. Ahora vendería a los amantes del fuego.

2

.

.

.

No había marcha atrás. Sobrevivir significaba todo, fama, riqueza, poder. Mientras que cometer un pequeño error, significaba regresar en una caja para muertos.

1

.

.

.

Una última mirada entre ellos, una última sonrisa. Antes de mirar hacia el centro y prepararse para lo peor.

0

.

.

.

¡QUE INICIEN LOS SEPTUAGESIMOS CUARTOS JUEGOS EL HAMBRE!

.

.

.

_**Continuara…**_

_**¡Hola! Aquí la actualización, creo que no me tarde tanto. Y sé lo que estarán pensando ¿otra vez está loca lo hizo eterno? Pero realmente no es tan largo el capitulo, lo que pasa es que con los numeritos se quita mucho espacio.**_

_**Espero les guste este capítulo y que me dejen sus reviews, comentarios, sugerencias, amenazas de muerte etc.**_

_**Y como habrán notado aquí un poquitín de Makorra, tal vez no es como lo esperaban, pero sean pacientes mis bellas personitas, este es solo el principio ya que vienen muchas cosas interesantes en los juegos.**_

_**Muchas gracias por leer, se que cada vez se los recuerdo pero de verdad les agradezco que se tomen un tiempo para leer esta idea loca salida de mi cabeza, y por supuesto todo su apoyo al seguirla desde un principio.**_

_**Y tratare de subirlos cada viernes, y si se llegara a complicar o algo así a mas tardar los sábados. Si, lo sé que lo subí en domingo, pero el plan es en subirlos en esos días. Se losprometo.**_

_**Besos y abrazos.**_

_**Atte. Isabella.**_


	8. Planes

**Capitulo 7: Planes.**

.

.

.

12 disparos.

12 disparos eran los que había escuchado en total, indicando el número de muertos después de la masacre, que al parecer duro horas. Ya que veía como el sol se iba ocultando poco a poco.

No podía creer que tantos murieran al principio, en teoría debería sentirse "relajada", solo quedaban la mitad y así sería más fácil. Pero de inmediato reacciono y recordó que esa mitad que sobrevivió, podía ser la peligrosa; es decir por algo sobrevivió al principio. Así que todavía no podía cantar victoria.

Estaba muy orgullosa de ella misma, ¿Quién no estaría orgulloso de sobrevivir a las peores partes del juego? Ya que salir de ahí era todo un calvario.

Al momento en que el cero apareció y sonó el "gong", todos empezaron a correr hacia el centro, peleando por las pocas mochilas que habían puesto. En poco tiempo empezó a llover montones de piedras y tierra junto con grandes llamaradas que producían un humo horrible.

Ya que había un montón de polvo y humo, casi no lograba ver bien, así que tomo la primer mochila que vio y siguió corriendo; tan mala era la visión que tenia, que no logro ver una piedra que iba en dirección a ella, golpeándole la costilla derecha, tirándola al suelo. Estaba un poco aturdida y mareada por el fuerte golpe que recibió, su costilla le comenzó a punzar, ese dolor no se comparaba con nada, dolía como el demonio.

Entre tanta ceniza y polvo, logro distinguir la bufanda roja de Mako, que al parecer había tomado una mochila y se perdió en todo ese desastre. Trato de ponerse de pie, pero de verdad le dolía mucho, reuniendo el coraje suficiente, se levanto, tomo su mochila y empezó a correr hacia el bosque. No sabía cuánto tiempo estuvo corriendo, pero sí que fue bastante, hasta que ya no pudo más y cayó de rodillas, exhausta por el dolor, con la respiración entrecortada y con el pecho a punto de explotarle.

Al parecer ponerse a salvo había sido una buena idea, no sabía que tan lejos estaba del centro, pero sería suficiente para que pudiera descansar, el problema era ¿en dónde? Por suerte cayó cerca de un frondoso árbol. Sonrió de medio lado, ahora ya tenía una linda cama; empezó a trepar, pero de inmediato apretó la boca para que ningún grito saliera de ella, como le dolía. Comenzó a trepar más rápido hasta una rama lo suficientemente lejos del suelo, por lo menos esta noche podría dormir tranquila.

Y de inmediato que se acomodo en la rama, los cañonazos comenzaron a sonar, lamentablemente no decían quien moría, tan solo se tenían que conformar con escuchar el disparo.

Dejo salir un largo y perezoso suspiro, que día tan más loco. Primero, antes de salir Mako y ella se abrazaron y él le había dado un beso en la frente, mostrándole una parte de él que no conocía, después firma su sentencia de muerte al provocar a Iroh con la mirada, luego una piedra asesina la golpea dejándole un horrible dolor en su costilla y para terminar estaba encima de un árbol, sin un plan y ni una sola gota de agua.

De nuevo suspiro, de nada servía lamentarse a estas alturas, así que empezó a revisar lo que su mochila traía. De inmediato una mueca se le formo en el rostro, tal vez si se hubiera tomado un poco de tiempo para revisar que tenía no se hubiera quedado con un montón de tonterías. Su mochila traía solo un cuchillo y una pomada que ni sabía para que sirviera. Saco las pocas cosas de ella y la tiro al suelo, con tan pocas cosas solo sería un estorbo, de nada servía cargarla.

Bueno, al menos contaba con un cuchillo, pero aun así tenía que encontrar al menos un poco de agua, necesitaba defenderse con algo que no fuera ese inútil cuchillo, claro que si pudiera usaría su fuego o tierra, pero eso ocasionaría muchos problemas, así que se resigno, tendría que apegarse al plan de buscar agua.

De pronto, empezó a recordar su casa, por alguna extraña razón, recordó cuando tenía 11 años, aquel día había ido con ella, ya que no tenía ganas de quedarse sola. Su mamá era una excelente curandera, el dinero extra que llegaba a su casa era gracias a ella, muchas veces no le pagaban con dinero, pero le pagan con otras cosas, como ropa, comida etc. Ese día llamaron su mamá de emergencia para que fuera a la mina, como era la única que estaba en esos momentos no tenía más opción que ir, y como su madre no confiaba mucho en sus escasas habilidades de curar la llevo con ella. Cuando llegaron al lugar no había nada de agua, al contrario estaba todo lleno de cenizas y fuego. Un podre minero estaba en el suelo, con una pierna en muy mal estado, korra no entendía cómo iba a curarlo, no había agua y no llevaba consigo el botiquín. De un momento a otro, su mamá ya estaba arrodillada a lado de aquel hombre, examinando con cuidado cada una de sus heridas. Para ella eso era inútil, lo único coherente que podían hacer era llevarlo a la enfermería si de verdad querían salvarle la pierna. No era el primer caso, siempre que había una accidente de ese tipo, perdían alguna parte del cuerpo, muy rara vez lograban salvarlos. Por algunos minutos se distrajo, y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, su progenitora ya tenía una burbuja brillante danzando en sus manos, curándole la pierna. Cuando termino todo eso, algunos trabajadores ayudaron a llevarlo a la enfermería. De regreso, le pregunto a su mamá como le es que había obtenido el agua. Ella con su habitual sonrisa, le explico que todo ser vivo tiene agua en su organismo, y los maestros agua podían sacarla fácilmente de este, solo era cuestión de concentrarse, tener la suficiente practica y tener mucha paciencia para mejorar esa técnica. Claro que también le explico el lado negativo , ya que cuando le quitas el agua a algún ser viviente, le quitas parte de su vida y puede quedar marchito. El semblante de su madre se volvió triste, pero de nuevo volvió a recuperar su sonrisa. Explicándole que era un pequeño sacrificio que se tenía que hacer, siempre y cuando se hiciera para salvarte la vida o salvársela a alguien más.

Al principio no creía en esas cosas, pero ahora que estaba así de desprotegida, no pensó que fueran tan mala idea tratar de intentarlo. Se acomodo mejor en la rama, cerro sus ojos y levanto sus manos hacia las hojas de los arboles. No sentía nada, paso un buen tiempo hasta que logro sentirlas, sentía como el agua corriera por cada una de las hojas. Hizo varios intentos, pero no lograba sacarle el agua, comenzaba a impacientarse, pero de pronto recordó las palabras de su mentor, respiro profundo y se volvió a concentrar, al sentirse lista, jalo sus manos hacia ella con fuerza, y sintió como algo jugaba en sus manos. Abrió solo un poco los ojos temerosamente, pero al ver que había agua en sus manos bailando, los abrió por completo, con expresión llena de sorpresa y una gran sonrisa apareció en su rostro. Pudo hacerlo, realmente pudo sacer agua de las hojas, ya no estaba indefensa, ya podía dar pelea como si fuera una maestra fuego o tierra. Solo era cuestión de practicar aquella técnica y estaría lista.

Dejo caer el agua, pensaba curarse su costilla, pero se sentía cansada, así que lo ignoro y se dispuso a dormir, pero una hoja marchita que aterrizo en su rodilla llamo su atención, la tomo entre sus dedos y sonrió melancólica, el agua también podía matar, tampoco era tan pura como muchos pensaban y la entristecía al darse cuenta de que el agua también podía hacer cosas mucho peores que los demás elementos.

Se acomodo mejor en su nueva cama improvisaba, y se quedo mirando el cielo estrellado artificialmente por un rato, sintió una presión en su pecho muy extraña, ¿Qué habría pasado con Mako? La piel se le erizo al pensar que Mako podría estar herido o peor aún, muerto. Sacudió la cabeza frenéticamente, tenía que dejar de pensar en esas cosas, cerró sus ojos y se fue quedando dormida poco a poco, claro sin antes ver en su mente la imagen de cierto maestro fuego.

.

.

.

Ya habían pasado tres días y aun seguía vivo, realmente era muy complicado todo eso de la supervivencia y más si se iba complicando a forma que iba pasando el tiempo. Para empezar, conseguir la mochila habia sido todo un caos, como había polvo por todos lados no lograba ver nada, y tuvo que tomar la primera que vio, después no tenía ni idea a donde ir, todo en el bosque parecía exactamente igual y no distinguía nada, lo único bueno es que encontró una especie de pared de piedra, hasta ahora le había servido muy bien, era un buen refugio, o al menos por el momento.

Lo único bueno era la mochila que había tomado, gracias a ella no había muerto de hambre, ya que tenía unas cuantas galletas, una botella de agua y unas cuantas vendas.

Se sentía perdido, como fuera de lugar, espero de todo, un montón de ruinas de una gran ciudad, una simulación de guerra, pero nunca pensó en un bosque, lo poco que aprendió no le servía de nada, necesitaba a alguien que si supiera. De inmediato se le vino a la mente su compañera, sería una buena idea ir a buscarla.

Pero descarto aquella idea, no podía solo ir a buscarla, encontrarla, decir que quería formar una alianza después de pelear dos veces seguidas con ella, casi romperle las costillas en una de ellas y después darle un abrazo y un beso, todavía no sabía por qué lo había hecho, pensó que tal vez por la emoción del momento se dejo llevar, pero lo cierto es que esa imagen no se la podía sacar de la cabeza.

No, definitivamente no iría a buscarla, si tenía un poco de dignidad, no lo haría. Simplemente no podía quedar como un inútil. De nuevo su orgullo y terquedad salieron y se convenció de que era mejor seguir solo, no necesitaba de nadie y nunca lo necesitó, ya pensaría en algo, siempre lo hacía.

Al día siguiente se decidió ir a explorar un poco el territorio, no lograría nada ahí sentado como un bulto. Tenía que encontrar agua y comida, antes de que se le acabaran sus provisiones.

Comenzó a caminar por el lugar, dejando pequeñas marquitas en los arboles con su fuego. Lamentablemente esto no le ayudo de nada, ya que había estado dando vueltas en círculos durante un buen rato.

En un arranque de enojo y frustración, lanzo una llamarada a un árbol hasta convertirlo en cenizas. ¿Por qué era tan difícil estar en un bosque?

Su cuerpo se quedo totalmente quieto, al escuchar unas cuantas carcajadas y cuchicheos. Así que, siguiendo su escaso sentido de supervivencia, trepo a un árbol cercano a él y trato de quedarse lo más quieto posible en la rama. Todo su cuerpo dio un escalofrió violento al ver de quien se trataba.

¿Por qué le pasaban estas cosas a él? ¿Por qué siempre se tenía que encontrar con Iroh? Era más que evidente que ya había formado equipo con su compañera y los del uno. Entorno los ojos en forma de disgusto.

-tenemos que encontrarla- dijo Iroh en un tono perverso. Mako de inmediato supo que se trataba de korra.

-busquemos al otro, tal vez sepa en donde está su noviecita – sugirió la muchacha de pelo azabache.

-no, no está con él, vi claramente cuando se fueron por lados distintos. No se pudieron haber encontrado- respondió Iroh con la mirada perdida.

-¿entonces?-pregunto el muchacho rubio.

-seguir buscando a alguno de los dos, una vez que los tengamos lo demás será fácil- respondió con una sonrisa sádica.

Se le helo la sangre al escuchar aquello; en momentos como este, odiaba el ingenio de su estilista. Si se hubieran conformado con la mediocridad que siempre ofrecían, no estarían en estos tipos de aprietos.

-bueno, sigamos entonces- sugirió la chica castaña.

Vio como se alejaban un poco, y una idea totalmente loca y estúpida cruzo por la mente del maestro fuego; tal vez si los seguía a una distancia prudente, podría escuchar cada uno de sus planes y robarles comida. De nuevo una imagen de korra le cruzo la mente, sacudió la cabeza frenéticamente. Tenía que seguir su plan y ser extremadamente cuidadoso. Ahora no podia darse el lujo de distraerse.

Una sonrisa traviesa nació en su rostro, si era lo suficientemente listo, podía ganar. Ese plan era a prueba de tontos, seguirlos realmente seria el problema, pero robarles tanto comida como información, sería más fácil. No por nada era una rata callejera.

.

.

.

Cinco días.

Ese era el tiempo que habían estado ahí, y aun no tenía ni rastro de agua o de la ubicación del desconfiado de su compañero. Pero no podía quejarse del todo, se había puesto a practicar, ya era toda una experta en sacar agua de cualquier lado, por alguna extraña razón se sentía confiada.

Después de permanecer un largo tiempo en esa pequeña zona, fue a explorar un poco, y grande fue su sorpresa al ver que tan bien surtido estaba ese bosque, a cada paso que daba encontraba infinidad de cosas, bayas, plantas comestibles, frutos en gran variedad, algunas especies pequeñas de animales etc. Pero lo que seguía sin encontrar era un manantial, lago, riachuelo, lo que fuera. A leguas se notaba que lo habían hecho a propósito.

El sonido de una rama romperse, la saco de sus ensoñaciones, se quedo quieta por algunos segundos, y con la mirada comenzó a buscar lo que había causado el sonido. Nada, no había nada o más bien nadie. Su corazón de nuevo empezó a latir con normalidad, así que continuó con su camino.

.

.

.

-están muy dispersos-dijo Tarlock, quien no había quitado la mirada de la enorme pantalla.

-no tanto, ninguno ha llegado al límite-respondió Hiroshi sin apartar la vista del teclado.

-júntalos-ordeno.

-¿a todos?-pregunto Hiroshi sorprendido.

-no seas imbécil-le reprocho- los demás no me interesan, solo quiero que juntes a esos 7.

-¿siete?

Tarlock suspiro frustrado- presta atención ¿quieres?-lo miro por algunos segundos y después vio hacia la pantalla-solo a los del 12, 1, 2 y a la del 11-explico pacientemente- Técnicamente estaban cerca, solo era cuestión de acercarlos más.

-no entiendo el porqué los quieres juntar solo a 7 personas, no tiene caso, ¿Por qué no juntamos a los 12 que quedan y los obligamos a hacer una masacre? Eso tiene más sentido para mí.

-¿todavía preguntas el porqué?-pregunto ya desesperado- porque esos siete son los que más apuestas tienen y juntarlos subirá a la audiencia.

Hiroshi guardo silencio algunos minutos, y su vista fue directa a la pantalla que contenía las estadísticas, apuestas etc. De los juegos. Suspiro y de nuevo comenzó a teclear- ¿y cómo quieres que los junte?- pregunto resignado.

-no lo sé- respondió Tarlock encogiéndose de hombros- usa la cabeza-le ordeno.

-sigo pensando que es una estupidez.

-Hiroshi, la edad realmente te está afectando-hizo una pausa-la audiencia está comenzando a aburrirse, hay que darles un poco de acción ¿no crees? ¡ y que mejor que darles un encuentro a los sádicos del dos, a los imbéciles del uno, a la pequeña niña y a los amantes de fuego!-digo un poco animado y con una sonrisa en su rostro, volteo de nuevo a ver a su compañero-piensa un poco Hiroshi-respondio sin más. Se dio la vuelta y abandono la sala.

.

.

.

No sabía bien como es que había comenzado todo eso, pero de lo que si era consiente era que tenía que seguir corriendo. No tenía ni idea de cómo es que el fuego había comenzado, solo que se giro y hay estaba ese horrible fuego artificial, que quemaba y hería mas rápido que el normal.

Intento apagarlo sacando un poco agua del suelo, pero al parecer nada apagaba esa cosa, así que siguió corriendo lo más rápido que sus piernas y el dolor de su costilla se lo permitía y se estaba desesperando al no encontrar un lugar seguro.

.

.

.

Mako nunca supo de donde había salido esa cosa de dientes enormes y ojos rojos, muy parecida a un oso perro-polar, solo que este era aun más grande y feos que los normales.

El apenas y podía correr bien, el bosque no le ayudaba mucho y era imposible ver algo con todo ese humo. Ya que los idiotas del 2 empezaron a lanzarles fuego en cuanto las vieron, pero al parecer eran inflamables y ahora estaban siendo perseguidos por esas cosas ardiendo en llamas y gracias a estas eran más lentos, pero para la mala suerte de Mako, el que lo perseguía estaba perfectamente y corría más rápido.

El maestro fuego, en un descuido, tropezó con una raíz salida de un árbol, dejándolo totalmente expuesto a esa cosa. El enorme animal aprovecho para lanzarse hacia Mako y clavarle sus enormes dientes en su hombro izquierdo; de inmediato la sangre comenzó a brotar, el nunca había visto tanta sangre junta, su instinto salió y trato de empujar al animal como pudo, pero era inútil, esa cosa pesaba horrores y para ser sinceros, no creía que eso funcionara.

Cerró los ojos, y algo en él se activo, casi instintivamente alejo su otra mano y se la coloco en el pecho, trato de acumular toda la energía que pudo y le salió un rayo, que lanzo al animal lejos de él , dejándolo aturdido. Tardo en reaccionar, aun seguía en shock. Un grito lo saco de ese estado, se puso de pie lo más rápido que pudo y siguió corriendo.

La vista se le estaba nublando y la sangre seguía corriendo por su brazo. Jamás supo de donde saco las fuerzas necesarias para seguir corriendo, pero podría decirse que estaba a salvo, había un montón de arboles y grandes rocas.

Se apoyo en una piedra y vio como la sangre seguía corriendo por su brazo a tal grado que la piedra también se mancho de esta. Dejo salir un largo suspiro, escucho a lo lejos unos pasos, por pura inercia se escondió tras de un gran árbol, lo que menos quería era pelear con alguien.

Korra cayó de rodillas al estar a salvo, ya podía respirar, aunque con mucha dificultad, ya que de nuevo estaba experimentando ese horrible ardor en el pecho y esa punzada en la costilla. Dejo salir un quejido, no se atrevía a mirar su costilla, no quería curarla al menos que fuera sumamente necesario.

Mako al verla, se alegro internamente, su suerte empezaba a cambiar, justo a la persona a la que quería ver.

Al ponerse de pie, vio esos animales tan grotescos ardiendo en llamas tras Iroh y compañía. No hacía falta que lo pensara ni dos veces antes de subirse a un árbol, apretando los dientes para que no le saliera ningún quejido.

Los animales ya no aguantaban y cayeron al suelo, al parecer ya estaban muertos, los cuatros también pararon y trataban de regular su respiración, viendo como las llamas comenzaban a desaparecer de sus cuerpos.

-¿Qué diablos fue eso?-pregunto la de cabello azabache, aun agitada por la carrera.

-¿crees que lo se?-contesto Iroh irritado.

-¿y ahora?

-¡¿ahora, qué imbécil?!-de nuevo grito Iroh.

-¿Cómo la vamos a encontrar?-pregunto de nuevo su compañera, ya con la respiración más o menos normal.

-¡no lo sé! Seguiremos buscando.

-¿Cómo? Nos alejamos demasiado del centro por esas cosas-rebatió el rubio señalando a donde estaban los animales.

-¿pues empezaremos a buscar de nuevo?- ambos siguieron discutiendo. La chica castaña noto la piedra ensangrentada y se acerco a ella, toco la sangre y sonrió de forma torcida.

-tal vez no tengamos que buscar tanto-llamo la atención de los tres-miren-mostro su mano cubierta de la sangre.

-¿y?-pregunto la chica de ojos dorados.

-está fresca, con mucha suerte puede ser de la maestra agua ¿no creen?

Korra abrió los ojos por la sorpresa, esa sangre no era suya, debía de ser de alguien más ¿pero de quien? Un escalofrió le recorrió la columna ¿y si era de Mako?

-tal vez-concluyo Iroh.

-mejor descansemos, si esta herida no podrá ir muy lejos-dijo la maestra fuego.

-Bien, pero vámonos de aquí, por si despiertan-sugirió la castaña.

-muévanse entonces-les ordeno Iroh mientras comenzaba a caminar.

Korra sintió esa impulso de seguirlos, después de todo siempre es bueno tener a los enemigos cerca. Una sonrisa traviesa nació en su rostro, sigilosamente se bajo del árbol y comenzó a seguirlos.

Mako, vio como se alejaban, dejo salir un suspiro, por poco lo descubren. Pasando unos cuantos minutos, logro ver a korra, quien los seguía a una distancia prudente. En ese momento, comprobó que ambos tenían el mismo desorden mental.

.

.

.

La noche cayo, y ellos estaban plácidamente dormidos, incluso se daban el lujo de dormir calientitos gracias a su fogata, mientras que ella se congelaba trepada en ese árbol.

Pensaba atacarlos mientras dormían, pero inmediatamente descarto esa idea, si mataba a uno y no era lo suficientemente cuidadosa, haría un gran desastre y terminaría incinerada y muerta.

Se acomodo mejor en esa rama y se dispuso a dormir, para su desgracia no concilio el sueño tan rápido, al contrario se le vino a la mente Mako. Aun no entendía porque se seguía preocupando por ese gran idiota, después del trato que recibió por parte de él, era para que lo odiara, pero simplemente no podía y menos después de ese abrazo y beso.

Sentía algo por él, pero no sabía que era, desde que lo conoció siempre se ponía nerviosa, incluso cuando Meelo, Ikki o Bolín le hablaban de él. ¿Pero que era? ¿Cariño? ¿Afecto? ¿Lastima? no, no eran ninguna de esas cosas era algo más fuerte.

Sacudió la cabeza de un lado a otro con una sonrisa sarcástica. Tenía cosas mejores en las que pensar que en un tonto romance comercial, definitivamente tenía que dejar de pensar en eso. Después de despejar un poco su mete se quedo dormida.

Mako también había permanecido cerca de ellos, ahora estaba escondido detrás de un gran tronco. Le dolía horrible su hombro, se quito la chamarra y vio la gran mordida llena de costras de sangre, se veía fatal. Volvió a colocarse la chamarra, ya vería como conseguiría algo para el dolor.

Trato de dormirse, pero no pudo, estaba hecho un manojo de nervios, le asustaba las locas ideas que pasaban por la cabeza de su compañera y aun no lograba medir el nivel de impulsividad de la loca de su compañera.

Lo mejor sería calmarse y rogar a todos los espíritus que nada saliera mal. Si, era un desconfiado.

.

.

.

Se estremeció al sentir la briza fresca de la mañana, que golpeo gentilmente su cara; abrió sus ojos paulatinamente, parpadeo un par de veces para lograr acostumbrarse a la luz del sol.

Se estiro y giro un poco su cuerpo para poder ver hacia abajo, soltó un pequeño suspiro al verlos dormir.

De nuevo la idea de clavarles un cuchillo cruzo por su mente, pero sabía que esa era una idea estúpida. Tendría que pensar en algo que fuera más efectivo. Él simple hecho de imaginarse su cuerpo sin vida le provocaba un montón de escalofríos.

Poso su vista hacia el frente, inmediatamente pudo distinguir que algo se movía entre las hojas de los árboles, casi instintivamente agarro fuertemente el mango del cuchillo, su corazón latía al mil por hora. Con forme pasaba el tiempo, la cosa que movía las ramas se iba acercando más y más.

Su alma volvió a su cuerpos al ver que se trataba de la pequeña del 11, quien le sonrió de forma tímida, korra sólo le devolvió la sonrisa confundida, pensaba un ella estaría lejos de todos ellos.  
La pequeña maestra airé señalo una rama que estaba sobre la cabeza de la maestra agua, inmediatamente miro hacia donde le señalaba. Abrió ligeramente la boca por la sorpresa. Valla que tenía suerte, toda la noche había dormido bajo un panal de polillas-avispas. Esas cosas eran horribles, te provocaban alucinaciones fuertes, claro si tenías suerte, si no, acababas muerto.

De nuevo miro a la pequeña, quien estaba haciendo movimientos realmente extraños con sus manos. Korra no entendía lo que ella quería decirle, ella noto la confusión de la maestra agua e hizo un poco de aire control, moviendo ligeramente el panal.

Una sonrisa cómplice apareció en el rostro moreno, esa niña sin que era muy lista, a nadie se le ocurriría aventar un panal lleno de insectos furiosos. De nuevo, volvió a usar su aire control, solo que con un poco más de fuerza; korra comprendió de inmediato, se puso de pie en un ágil movimiento y trato de ponerse en equilibrio.

Una vez segura en su nueva posición, saco agua del troncó que tenía a sus espaldas y comenzó a golpear la rama.

Eran un buen equipo, sincronizaban bien sus movimientos, aire, agua, ya casi estaba completamente rota la rama y con las polillas-avispas en su punto.

Tenía que ser muy rápida, en cuanto esa cosa cayera, las cosas se iban a poner realmente feas. Tenía que bajar del árbol lo más rápido posible y salir corriendo lejos de ahí.

.  
.

Un grito desgarrador, hizo que se despertará de golpe, aún aturdido y adormilado, miro por detrás del tronco y vio una gran nube de insectos al rededor, los cuatro se veía patéticos, gritando como niñitas asustadas y lanzando los brazos al aire para alejarlos.  
Mako reacciono, se paró y se hecho a correr, paró en seco cuando recordó que korra seguía ahí. Era obvio que ella tenía algo que ver con todo ese alboroto. Dudo por un momento si seguir con su camino o regresar por ella.

.

.

.

La maestra agua bajo de un ágil salto, para su desgracia, cuando estuvo en el suelo, perdió el equilibrio y cayó, y unos cuantos bichitos lograron picarla.

Casi al instante que la picarón comenzó a sentir un horrible ardor por su cuello, en su muñeca que iba exparsiendose hasta su hombro y parte de su abdomen. Como pudo se levantó y comenzó a correr, era casi imposible que fuera más rápido, todo a su alrededor comenzaba a verse borroso, con un montón de cosas que no lograba distinguir, todo lo veía doble. Cada vez le costaba más trabajo distinguir la realidad de sus alucinaciones.

.

.

.

Mako la estaba buscando como loco entre todo ese caos, su visión no era muy buena, en parte por los malditos bichos esos y por el humo que habían provocado los del 2. Se estaba desesperando al no encontrarla y una parte de el, quizás la más egoísta le gritaba que les largará de ahí.

Para su suerte logro verla, estaba tambaleandose, con la vista perdida, se veía tan indefensa así, no lo pensó y fue directo a ella.

La tomo de la mano y la obligo a que corriera, ya que las cosas esas venían en dirección a ellos.

- vamos korra, muévete- le ordeno al borde de la histeria mientras la seguía jalando más fuerte.

Cada vez le costaba más trabajo respirar bien, sentía un ardor por todo su cuerpo y estaba perdiendo la sensibilidad en su cuerpo, por más que le ordenará a sus piernas moverse, estas apenas y le respondían.

- korra, no es el momento para que te pongas a jugar, ¡muévete!- grito el maestro fuego mientras le dedicaba una rápida mirada, se veía mal, muy mal.

Mako en un total impulso, la tomo fuertemente de su cintura, lastimando la aun más su cotilla herida, paso su brazo derecho sobre su hombro, al sentir que su brazo le rozo la herida, apretó los dientes y comenzó a correr.

Korra abría y cerraba los ojos, no lograba distinguir nada todo estaba tan borroso, trato de sostener su cabeza para ver lo que pasaba pero no aguanto y dejo caer su cabeza, su respiración se oía cada vez más forzada y Mako se estaba preocupando.

La posición en la que estaban no era la más correcta para correr, así que tomo todo el cuerpo de korra y lo cargo en sus brazos, la cabeza de la maestra agua se iba para atrás, sus ojos ya estaban casi cerrados.

-no cierres los ojos-le ordeno el maestro fuego, pero sonó más a súplica que a una orden.  
Lograba escuchar una voz pero se oía tan lejana, trataba de aferrares a mantener sus ojos abiertos pero cada vez era más difícil, ya no aguantaba tanto dolor.

-¡korra! ¡Korra! ¡Por lo que más quieras no cierres los ojos!¡quédate conmigo!-grito de nuevo el al borde de la histeria-¡korra!

Lo escuchaba, no sabía si era la realidad o no pero quería aferrares a eso, pero no podía ya no tenía las fuerzas necesarias.

-¡no los cierres por favor!- fue lo último que escucho antes de que todo se tornara oscuro.

.

.

.

_**Continuara…**_

_**¡Hola mis bellísimas personas! Si, lose, no es ni viernes ni sábado. Pero ustedes discúlpenme, lo que pasa es que la universidad me trae como loca.  
Espero y les gusté este capítulo, se que los estoy haciendo esperar mucho para el makorra, pero ténganme paciencia ya viene lo mejor, lo prometo, y como lo habrán notado me inspire en el capítulo de la titiritera, para serles honesta yo creo que korra puede hacer eso y más como el avatar :) y si, se que también se ven demasiado largo, pero los puntitos quitan espacio y los pongo para que se vea mas coqueton el asunto. Je,je.  
Bueno, dejen sus reviews, por favor, eso realmente me hace muy feliz. Y gracias a todos los que apoyaron y apoyan esto desde el principio y lo siguen haciendo :3  
Gracias de nuevo a todas las personas que siguen esto, ya se, siempre con mi choro, pero de verdad les agradezco y porfís ténganme paciencia.  
Besos y abrazos.  
Atte. Isabella.**_


	9. Alianzas

**Capitulo 8: Alianzas**.

.

.

.

Seguía corriendo lo más rápido que sus piernas podían, no sabía cuánto tiempo llevaba corriendo, ni mucho menos de lo que estaba escapando, de lo único que era consiente era de que tenía que salir de aquel lugar tan lúgubre y oscuro. En un abrir y cerrar de ojos todo se había vuelto muy complicado, odiaba admitirlo, pero estaba asustada. Hasta hace unos momentos estaba en los juegos, huyendo como siempre. Basto unos momentos para estar en ese lugar sin nadie.

No estaba cansada, no sentía ese ardor en el pecho cada vez que corría, ni mucho menos su familiar dolor en la costilla; esta vez se sentía desesperada, al no saber en dónde estaba, ni de quien estaba escapando. Tropezó, y rodo un par de veces por el suelo, se sentó rápidamente, para poder ver algo. Lamentablemente no logro ver nada, todo seguía igual de oscuro. Se levanto lo más rápido que pudo y giro en su propio eje para poder visualizar más terreno.

De pronto, una especie de luz se encendió frente de ella, como si alguien hubiera encendido un gran televisor, ella lo miro cautelosa cuando muchas imágenes comenzaron a aparecer. La secuencia que pasaba ante sus ojos no tenía nada de sentido para ella, primero le pasaban toda la guerra que causo tanto sufrimiento, al presidente Yakon peleando, con quien debió ser el ex-avatar Aang; después mostraba como fue la fundación de cada distrito, de la separación de la familia del ex-Avatar, y claro que también vio los primeros juegos.

Lo más extraño de aquella situación, era que las veía como si realmente estuviera ahí, como una especie de dejavú, como si ya lo hubiera vivido.

De un momento a otro, todo volvió a tornarse oscuro, algunos minutos después, un montón de luces de colores empezaron a bailar sobre ella, al terminar aquella danza tan extraña, se agruparon frente a ella, formando la silueta de un hombre. Conforme pasaba el tiempo la silueta fue haciéndose más clara, dejando ver a un hombre de unos 40 años, con barba de candado, tatuajes muy similares a los de su mentor y unos ojos que te transmitían paz y tranquilidad.

Aquel hombre se le hacía extrañamente familiar, ya lo había visto antes, pero no recordaba en donde. El hombre comenzó a mover la boca, como si quisiera decirle algo, pero no lo escuchaba.

-¿Qué?- pregunto ella sumamente confundida y un poco asustada.

No obtuvo más respuesta que un silencio profundo, por lo que él hizo una pausa y su mirada pasó a ser de preocupación, de inmediato le mostró una sonrisa amable y continúo hablando sin emitir ningún sonido.

-lo siento, pero no puedo escuchar nada- se disculpó ella totalmente apenada. El hombre le sonrió comprensivamente, se acerco a ella y coloco su mano en el hombro de korra.

Aquella mirada la dejo petrificada, pero a la vez le transmitió una paz increíble, le dio una última sonrisa y se giro, comenzando a caminar a lo más profundo de la oscuridad.

-¡NO! ¡ESPERA!- le grito con todas sus fuerzas mientras comenzaba a correr hacia él, pero cada vez parecía alejarse más rápido, algo en ella le decía que quería decirle algo sumamente importante.

-¡NO TE VALLAS! ¡POR FAVOR!-grito de nuevo, corriendo lo más rápido que podía, pero no fue lo suficientemente rápida para alcanzarlo, se quedo quieta en su lugar, mientras esa extraña oscuridad se hacía más y más densa.

Abrió los ojos de golpe, con su respiración muy agitada, su vista estaba totalmente nublada y todo su cuerpo estaba temblando. Cuando su vista logro normalizarse, vio que estaba en el bosque, trato de levantarse, pero su cuerpo estaba entumecido y el dolor insoportable en su costilla volvió a tumbarla en el suelo.

Al sentir que el dolor disminuía, apoyo sus codos en el suelo y trato de incorporarse, pero tuvo que morderse el labio para no gritar, al parecer su costilla estaba peor.

Cerró los ojos y conto hasta tres, mentalizándose para levantarse de golpe. Se paro lo más rápido que pudo, pero se sentó casi de inmediato, esa había sido la peor idea que se le hubiera ocurrido. Ya que además del dolor, se sentía mareada y la punzaba la cabeza. Se llevo sus dos manos para masajear sus sienes, y noto que en su mano izquierda llevaba una venda muy bien puesta.

De pronto, se le vinieron a la mente todos lo que había pasado últimamente, después de que les aventó el panal no lograba recordar nada o la menos verlo claramente, solo recordaba algunas imágenes borrosas que no lograba distinguir. Pero lo que no se le habia olvidado era haber escuchado una voz que le pedía que no cerrara los ojos, que no se diera por vencida. De inmediato, descarto esa idea, ella estaba sola y tal vez eso fue producto de los estragos que causo el veneno.

El ruido de unos pasos acercándose, la puso alerta, trato de levantarse de nuevo y empezar a correr, pero sus piernas aún estaban muy débiles, así que sólo se arrastró hasta la corteza de un árbol cercano y pego su espalda a este, rogando a todos los espíritus que conocía y a los que no, que la protegieran.

-veo que despertaste- dijo la pequeña del 11 mientras salía de todo ese montón de árboles- me da gusto-sonrió tiernamente y noto la mirada de asustada que tenía korra- no te asustes, no voy a hacerte nada, mi compañero y yo te hemos estado cuidando todo el tiempo que llevas dormida.

-¿en serió?-pregunto la maestra agua incrédula.

-si, el te trajo aquí y te curo la mayoría de tus heridas, también me ha cuidado a mí, de hecho ahora está buscando algunas provisiones-respondió ella con tranquilidad.

A korra le costaba un poco procesar toda esa información, y no es que dudara de esa tierna niña, solo que aquella situación la intrigaba bastante-¿y tú me has estado cuidando en lo que llega tu compañero?-pregunto.

-si- respondió, mientras se sentaba frente a ella- bueno es lo poco que puedo hacer por ti, después de que por mi culpa estás así.

-¿por tu culpa?

-si, es decir, yo te di la idea del panal y por eso te picaron-explico la pequeña mientras su mirada se posaba en el suelo.

Korra sonrió de medio lado, por algún motivo, esa carita de culpabilidad, le recordaba mucho a Ikki y Meelo cuando hacían algo malo-no es tu culpa, fue una brillante idea, en mi opinión. Yo no fui lo suficientemente rápida- se encogió de hombros para quitarle importancia.

Ella la miro a los ojos y sonrió- me llamo Jinora- se presentó ella mientras le extendía su mano. La maestra agua se la estrecho y le sonrió.

-korra.

Al atardecer, Jinora intentaba prender un poco de fuego, korra insistió numerosas veces para que la dejara ayudar, pero ella siempre le contestaba con un "estas demasiado débil", "el me digo que no te dejara hacer nada" o "te vas a lastimar, mejor descansa"

El sentirse inútil la frustraba bastante y mas cada vez que Jinora mencionaba a su aliado, sentía una tremenda curiosidad por saber de quién se trataba.

-¿y hasta cuando me vas a decir quien es tu aliado?-pregunto de nuevo la maestra agua algo irritada.

-no seas impaciente- la regaño ella- en cuanto llegue lo sabrás.

-Jinora, llevas horas diciéndome eso- la miro seria, la maestra aire le saco la lengua juguetonamente- creo que ya se olvido de donde estábamos- dijo en tono burlón.

-no lo creo.

-¿y como estas tan segura sabionda?

-tendrás que confiar en mí-fue su simple respuesta, acompañada de una linda sonrisa. Korra sonrió también, estar con ella le recordaba mucho a casa, le recordaba a las tardes que pasaba cuidando a Ikki y a Meelo.

-si no queda más opción- respondió encogiéndose de hombros y acomodándose mejor en el tronco- y dime sabionda ¿no es peligroso prender fuego como si nada?

-no

-¿Por qué estas tan segura?

-por que confió en mi compañero y él me dijo que está bien.

Korra no pudo notar que cada vez que Jinora hablaba de su compañero se le iluminaban los ojos, pero no era el brillo que tenían los de su mamá al ver a su papá llegar de la mina, no, era como cuando Ikki miraba a Mako.

-¿y algún caído en los últimos tres días?

-creo que si- respondió sin quitar su mirada de la pequeña flama que había conseguido-como cinco, más o menos.

-¡¿Qué?! ¿Cinco? ¿Es en serio?-pregunto horrorizada.

-sí, todos han sido por cuenta de Iroh, pero estamos bien aquí, ellos están más al centro, nosotros estamos más al norte.

-¿y a donde va tu compañero? Es decir por qué arriesgarse a encontrar a Iroh.

-haces demasiadas preguntas-contesto con un enojo fingido- tendrás que confiar en él.

-hasta que no lo vea, no confiare en el.

-valla que tienes un carácter difícil- la miro un momento y después volvió a mirar hacia su pequeña flama- gracias a él no me han matado, así que tendrás que hacerle como yo y confiar en él- sus ojos se iluminaron al ver que su fogata ya estaba hecha. Por lo que se levanto y se sentó a lado de ella.

Korra noto que ella estaba temblando ligeramente, así que ni lo dudo y se quito su chamarra para dársela a ella. Jinora la miro entre sorprendida y confundida.

-quédatela tu, a mi me estorba demasiado y no me da frio-respondió con una sonrisa, y como respuesta obtuvo una también.

-gracias.

-no hay de qué.

Se quedaron en silencios por algunos momentos, y a ella le volvió esa "idiota angustia", como solía llamarlo, por el maestro fuego, y no pudo reprimir las ganas por preguntarle:

-¿y…? ¿y mi compañero crees que este bien? –la miro por el rabillo del ojos y vio una sonrisa rara en su rostro- ya sabes el de pelo negro y…

-¿sumamente atractivo?

-yo…y-yo no diría atractivo-respondió entrecortadamente y con un lindo rubor en sus mejillas.

-él está perfectamente, créeme.

-¿y tu como sabes eso?-pregunto con una sonrisa nerviosa.

-intuición, supongo.

-tu definitivamente me asustas.

La maestra aire solo rio bajo- te preocupas mucho por el ¿no es cierto?

A korra, esa pregunta la desconcertó y de nuevo ese rubor estaba adornando sus mejillas, pero con mucha más intensidad.

-no, bueno si, es decir más o menos, técnicamente crecimos juntos y… y…

-déjalo así, ya me quedo claro-la interrumpió con una sonrisa enorme.

.

.

.

La noche por fin había caído y aun no tenían ni pista del compañero de Jinora.

-¿hasta cuándo va a aparecer tu compañero?-pregunto ansiosa korra.

-no lo sé, esta vez se tardo más de lo normal.

Jinora miro hacia el frente y su mirada se ilumino y su sonrisa creció, la niña se veía más tranquila y segura, para la maestra agua no paso desapercibido aquello y miro hacia la misma dirección de ella.

Sus ojos se abrieron de la sorpresa, su corazón empezó a latir más de lo normal, algo cálido le invadió el pecho, incluso sentía como sus propias mejillas se calentaban. No podía creer que es estuviera frente a ella, con esa sonrisa tan perfecta de el y con su inconfundible bufanda roja, que combinaba tan bien con su pelo negro y sus ojos dorados

-me alegra que hallas despertado-dijo él con una sonrisa que nunca le había visto, se acerco un poco más a ellas y le entrego una pequeña bolsa a Jinora.

-¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?- pregunto ella, tratando de no sonar tan agresiva.

-El fue el que te trajo hasta aquí-explico Jinora con una enorme sonrisa, mientras revisaba lo que contenía la pequeña bolsa- te cuido tus heridas y nos ha mantenido a salvo.

Korra lo miro interrogante, Mako sólo se encogió de hombros con una sonrisa en la cara.

.

.

.

No podía dormir, ese día había sido de lo más loco para ella, aun no lograba sacarse de la mente su sueño tan loco, también estaba sumamente confundida por tener a Mako cerca de ella, la ponía nerviosa pero por una parte de ella estaba feliz por volverlo a ver y saber que estaba bien. Pero también no sabía que pensar, el saber que se había preocupado por ella, hacía que un torbellino de emociones estuvieran en su cuerpo. Pero para ser honestos se sentía confundida. Se dio la vuelta cuidadosamente y vio que él estaba haciendo guardia.

Sintió un gran impulso por levantarse e ir con él, pero obedeció la poca prudencia que tenia y permaneció en su lugar. Algo en ella le decía que era una idiotez acercarse, que lo mejor era que se mantuviera al margen de la situación, es decir, no podían fingir que todo estaba perfectamente entre ellos, después de haber peleado como lo hicieron hace apenas unos cuantos días.

Estuvo un rato pensando en si ir y no, finalmente, le hizo caso a su lado impulsivo y se incorporó con sus codos, levantándose lentamente. Con pasos lentos se acerco a él, temiendo la reacción que tendría.

Mako al verla de pie, le mando una mirada de reproche. Se paró en seco por un momento, pero su orgullo, llego a su rescate y se acerco a paso decidido, al estar lo suficientemente cerca de él, se dejo caer de un sentón, quedando condenadamente cerca de él, claro que, tuvo que morderse los labios para no gritar del dolor.

-te duele ¿no es cierto?-le pregunto serio, pero sonó más a afirmación que a otra cosa.

-nada que no pueda manejar-le dijo en tono indiferente y relajado para quitarle importancia.

-como digas-contesto con su característico tono frio. Tan solo la miro por unos breves instantes, después, volvió a ver como bailaba el fuego.

La maestra agua, puso los ojos en blanco, al parecer, los días en la arena solo lo habían vuelto el doble de imbécil de lo que era. Un incomodo silencio los invadió, y korra estaba comenzando a desesperarse.

-se supone que deberías descansar- la regaño una vez más, claro que sin quitar la mirada del fuego.

-estoy bien, además no tengo sueño.

-en ese caso tu deberías hacer la guardia.

-bien, lárgate a dormir y yo me quedo.

-no seas ridícula- le contesto con sarcasmo-mejor vete a dormir y déjame hacer guardia en paz.

Korra parpadeo un par de veces algo confundida, no podía creer la actitud de Mako, la mayoría de las veces, no entendía la forma de ser de él, a veces le sonreía, después volvía a ser frío y cortante y por último, se mostraba realmente preocupado por ella, y la última parte era lo que más la confundía.

-¿Cómo fue que nos encontraste?-se ánimo a preguntar después de un largo rato-me refiero a Jinora y a mí.

Mako quito su mirada dorada del fuego y se concentró en la azul cargada de curiosidad. Dejando salir un suspiro largó- estaba un poco cerca de donde estaban ellos, el sueño me venció y me quede detrás de un tronco, y en la mañana me despiertan ese montón de bichos raros- la miro con un poco de reproche, al recordar todo eso- y era más que obvió que tú tenías algo que ver con eso, sólo a ti se te ocurriría algo tan estúpido- la regaño.

La maestra agua, lo miro incrédula, algo estaba mal en su fantasiosa historia, no creía que Mako fuera tan estúpido como para quedarse cerca de un loco como Iroh.

-ajam- respondió con ese tonito que tanto le fastidiaba a Mako-¿y tu como sabías donde estaba Iroh? ¿Cómo me encontraste? ¿Y porqué supones que fue idea mía? ¿Cómo fue que Jinora y tu se hicieron aliados?- comenzó a bombardearlo con sus preguntas, mientras lo veía con la mirada cargada de curiosidad y algo de enojo.

-ya te lo explique-contesto en tono fastidiado- pasaba por ahí y fue una casualidad encontrarme con Iroh, y cuando las cosas esas atacaron las vi a ustedes dos, sólo las ayude-mintió con todo el descaro posible, bueno, no todo era mentira.

Korra lo miro con cierta duda y formo una sonrisa cínica en su rostro-¿y por qué no dejaste que me mataran?

Mako la miro con odio y frunció más el ceño- con unas simples gracias me conformo.

-si claro, no pensabas lo mismo cuando me rompiste la costilla ¿cierto?-su voz le salió totalmente sarcástica- ¿no será que tu quieres matarme? ¡Claro! Por eso me trajiste contigo, para que cuando me descuide me mates… eso es jugar muy sucio.

Mako la miro totalmente atónito, pero de inmediato su confusión paso a ser una furia total, tuvo que apretar los puños para no lanzarse al cuello de su compañera.

-no seas idiota, lo de tu costilla fue un accidente, además, si quisiera verte muerta te hubiera dejado ahí- le reprocho.

-si claro un accidente.

El maestro fuego puso los ojos en blanco, lo que menos quería era pelear por tonterías, claro que podía decirle la verdad, pero decidió no hacerlo. Unos cuantos minutos después, vio como Korra se movía algo incomoda en su lugar, incluso, noto como presionaba contra su costilla herida.

-¿Por qué no te la has curado?-pregunto en tono neutral.

-¿Qué cosa?-se hizo la desentendida, mientras le dio una mirada que no logro entender que significaba.

-tu costilla.

-porque no me duele tanto, la curare cuando sea necesario.

-ó hasta que no aguantes el dolor-confirmo él.

-cállate Mako, soy totalmente capaz de aguantar el dolor.

-entonces deja de hacer caras de dolor.

-eres insoportable-le dijo subiendo un poco más la voz.

-¿quieres callarte? Vas a despertar a Jinora.

Korra le mando sus tan familiares miradas de odio y después miro a Jinora dormir. Soltó un bufido y se acomodo mejor en su lugar, acercándose un poco más a Mako sin querer. Cuando lo noto, pensó que él se alejaría, como era su costumbre, pero en vez de eso, él maestro fuego también se acerco un poco.

-¿Por qué cuidas tanto a Jinora?-le pregunto con cierta timidez.

Mako la miro por unos minutos y después suspiro-no lo sé, supongo que me recuerda mucho a mis hermanos, hay muchas cosas en las que se parecen.

-si, a mí también me recuerdan a Ikki y a Meelo.

-además, no podía dejarla a ella sola, no era correcto solo traerte a ti conmigo- hizo una pequeña pausa-es como si hubiera dejado a su suerte a Ikki.

Korra noto que la mirada de Mako se volvía melancólica- creo que… fue muy lindo de tu parte ayudarla, ella se siente segura contigo.

El maestro fuego sonrió ligeramente- no podía dejarlas solas.

Aquella respuesta la tomo por sorpresa, definitivamente no entendía a Mako.

-¿y cómo te fue después de la masacre?

-no muy bien-confeso-pero mi mochila tenía un poco de comida y una botella de agua, así que no fue tan difícil.

-al menos la tuya tenía algo útil, la mía solo tenía un tonto cuchillo y una pomada que no sirve para nada.

-dime que le guardaste-le dijo el maestro fuego esperanzado en que esa pomada le pudiera curar su hombro.

-claro que la guarde, aunque no se para que es.

-podemos averiguarlo-respondió encogiéndose de hombros, apretando los dientas casi inmediato de sentir su brazo herido rozar con el de la maestra agua.

-¿Qué te pasa?-pregunto tratando de disimular su preocupación.

-nada, un calambre-mintió el.

-¿y como fue que sobreviviste tantos días con solo una botella de agua?

Para el maestro fuego, ese interrogatorio por parte de ella se estaba haciendo demasiado peligroso, por no decir incomodo también. Tenía dos opciones: la primera, seguir mintiéndole ó la segunda, decirle toda la verdad. Era algo muy confuso, porque no sabía que reacción tendría esa impulsiva chica.

-trate de aguantar lo mas que pude, ya sabes, racionando la comida y el agua, cuando las encontré era obvio que tenía que conseguir algo de comer y pensé que podría robar un poco de comida para los tres, y como vi que Iroh y compañía no se daban cuenta…pues de ahí sale todo-contesto. Al menos le había dicho casi toda la verdad, claro que omitió la parte de que los siguió casi desde un principio y que la estuvo cuidando desde que ella empezó a seguirlos.

Korra se detuvo unos minutos a analizar todo eso, al parecer, si era un gran estúpido, arriesgar su vida de esa forma solo para cuidarlas, era algo que no creía posible, al menos no de él.

-gracias-dijo de la nada la morena mientras miraba hacia el fuego.

-¿Qué?-pregunto un sorprendido Mako, viéndola fijamente, como si no creyera lo que acababa de oír.

-te di las gracias, grandísimo idiota, es lo mínimo que puedo hacer después de que arriesgaste tu vida por mí.

Mako no supo como contestar aquello, lo único que se le ocurrió fue posar su mano encima de la de Korra, ella lo miro y no supo cómo interpretar aquella mirada azulada.

Una corriente de aire frio hizo que se les erizara la piel, Mako noto que ella no tenía chamarra, por lo que se dejo llevar y se pego aun más a ella.

-ven acá- paso su brazo izquierdo por detrás de la cintura de ella y la pego mas a él, aunque, ya no había espacio que los separara, la obligo a que recargara su cabeza en su hombro herido, disimulo perfectamente que le dolía y recargo su cabeza contra la de ella.

Korra no digo nada, por miedo a arruinar el momento, cerró los ojos y se dejo llevar, a veces no entendía la forma de ser de él, pero definitivamente le encantaba sentirse así de protegida. Tal vez olvidaría todo lo que paso antes y disfrutaría el momento.

El maestro fuego tampoco digo nada, solo tomo mejor la mano que sostenía de ella y también cerró los ojos. Estar así con ella le trasmitía una extraña tranquilidad, el calor del cuerpo de ella, lo hacía sentir bien. Y aunque no quisiera admitirlo si sentía algo mas por ella, tal vez desde mucho antes de ir a los juegos, y algo le decía que korra sentía lo mismo por el.

Sacudió la cabeza ligeramente, no podía distraerse con eso, y no se iba a poner a pensar a estas alturas desde cuando empezó a sentirse atraído por ella. Ahora lo mas importante era concentrarse en el juego, cuidarlas a ellas lo mas que se pudiera.

Aun no sabía bien el porqué se metió en el lio de formar una alianza, lo único que sabía era que estaba dentro de una, y que de el dependía si los tres seguían con vida o acababan muertos a manos de Iroh.

_**Continuara…**_

_**¡Hola mis hermosísimas personas!**_

_**Mil disculpas por no actualizar desde la semana pesada, pero eh estado como loca, que si no trajera la cabeza pegada, ya la hubiera perdido.**_

_**Bueno es algo largo, pero me inspire en este rato libre que tuve. Como podrán darse cuentas estos dos ya se encontraron, pensaba en esperar un poco más como en el libro, pero dije "al diablo, yo quiero Makorra" y se que a lo mejor les parece un poco bobo este Makorra pero en el siguiente capítulo ya verán. Se que siempre dijo lo mismo pero es que el otro día que estaba releyendo el fic me di cuenta que no puede ser rosas y chocolates con ellos luego luego, así que ya casi llega el Makorra solo aguántenme, porque esto es algo difícil.**_

_**Bueno, sin mas me despido esperando dejen sus comentarios etc, ya saben que eso me hace muy feliz. Y de nuevo a agradecerles por seguir esta historia.**_

_**Besos y abrazos.**_

_**Atte. Isabella.**_


	10. Enfrentamientos

Capitulo 9: Enfrentamientos.

.

.

.

Tenzin no dejaba de mirar el televisor gigante de la plaza central; verlos juntos de nuevo fue algo que no se esperaba. Nunca pensó que realmente les fueran a hacer caso, pero una parte de él se alegraba de que estuvieran trabajando en equipo, cosa que no hacían antes de entrar a la arena. Pero por otra parte la idea de ellos juntos, lo angustiaba de una manera asombrosa, porque sabía que si ellos quedaban finalistas se acabarían destrozando el uno al otro, solo para probar a que grado llegaba su orgullo.

-estas demasiado pensativo, Tenzin-dijo Asami en un tono preocupado, pero sin quitar la mirada de su revista de tributos, la cual tenia de portada una foto de Mako y Korra con varios corazones y frases cursis.

-no es nada, solo estaba pensando en cómo conseguirles patrocinadores –se encogió de hombros para quitarle importancia.

-¿de verdad crees que los necesitan?-pregunto Tahno en tono relajado, mientras bebía su extraño vino color rosa fluorescente-hasta ahora, se las han arreglado para sobrevivir bastante bien, así que no creo que les hagan mucha falta los patrocinadores.

-¿crees que de verdad estén siguiendo tu estúpido plan? Ó ¿Qué realmente sienten algo?-pregunto de nuevo Asami, esta vez dirigiéndole su mirada esmeralda preocupada.

-no lo sé-fue la rápida respuesta del maestro aire-pero si lo están siguiendo el plan, lo hacen de maravilla.

No podría decir a ciencia cierta si era puro teatro ó que realmente había amor entre ellos, pero para él, era lo segundo, nadie podría fingir aquellas miradas cargadas de mil sentimientos, como lo hacían ellos.

-para mí que no están fingiendo- afirmo el estilista, dándole vueltas a su copa medio vacía.

Ninguno dijo nada, cada uno se volvió a concentrar en lo que estaban haciendo unos minutos antes. Tenzin de nuevo poso su mirada en el televisor. Una parte de él estaba que explotaba del orgullo; lograr que dos tributos del doce estuvieran en los primeros lugares de apuestas con cantidades sumamente fuertes de dinero a su favor, no era algo que se lograra tan fácilmente, pero no hablar, ya estaban metidos en este lio, ahora solo le quedaba rogar a los espiritus que todo saliera bien, y que no pasara nada de lo que se pudiera arrepentir en un futuro.

.

.

.

Ya habían pasado más o menos dos semanas y media desde que entraron a la arena, y las cosas no habían salido tan mal desde que empezaron a estar juntos. Se podría decir que hacían un buen equipo los tres, a veces ellas le cuidaban la espalda a Mako cuando iba por provisiones.

Pero aunque todo iba bien, ella aun tenía ese extraño sentimiento al estar cerca del maestro fuego, no sabía hasta cuando iba a durar su alianza, pero sinceramente ella no quería que se terminara, ni mucho menos que quedaran como los dos últimos.

-estas muy pensativa hoy korra-le dijo Jinora mirándola con extrañeza.

-¿Por qué lo dices Ji?

-pues, te para empezar estas hasta atrás, y tu nunca vas tan atrás.

-supongo que estoy algo cansada-se encogió de hombros, pero su expresión relajada paso a ser una especie de mueca de dolor. Su costilla estaba empeorando conforme pasaban los días, en otras circunstancia la hubiera curado, pero su orgullo no la dejo; no les daría gusto de que pensaran todos que era una débil.

Jinora se le quedo viendo por algunos minutos y después miró hacia el frente- de verdad pienso que deberías curártela, puede empeorar y…

-Jinora, ya habíamos hablado de esto, estoy bien, pero las desveladas no me ayudan mucho-mintió, pero a ella nunca se le había dado bien el arte del mentir.

La pequeña maestra aire solo le mando una mirada preocupada; ella no era tonta y sabia que tanto Mako, como Korra, estaban, mal. Solo hacía falta poner un poco de atención para que notaran sus debilidades. A él siempre lo veía rascándose el hombro izquierdo, sobándoselo ó a veces parecía que se despegaba su chamarra del hombro. Y ella, cada vez era más lenta, y siempre tenía su mano presionando su lado derecho.

-¿se puede saber a dónde vamos "capitán"?-pregunto para tratar de distraer a Jinora.

-ya te lo dije, vamos al centro-respondió Mako un tanto irritado.

-ajam, pero aun no entiendo, el porqué quieres ir derecho a la trampa.

-necesitamos más provisiones, además, no sé de qué te preocupas-se detuvo unos instantes para verla- ahorita no hay nadie cerca de la cornocopia, y eso nos dará ventaja.

-¡oh claro!-respondió ella con sumo sarcasmo- para mi, esa es la peor idea que has tenido- puso énfasis en la palabra "peor".

-korra, si no te quieres ir hasta allá, quédate escondida en los arboles, y si se pone fea la cosa, solo lanzas un gran látigo de agua y ya- fue su respuesta, dándole entender a la maestra agua que no cambiaria de opción.

-bien, pero si algo sale mal, todo será culpa tuya-sentencio ella, y como respuesta obtuvo una pequeña sonrisa sínica de él.

.

.

.

El palacio principal era un lugar realmente imponente, con unos jardines enormes, recamaras con mucho espacio, con una decoración de un muy buen gusto. Las paredes y el suelo combinaban perfectamente, cada parte del palacio, por muy insignificante que fuera, estaba bien cuidada, tanto por dentro como por fuera.

Pero sin duda, el lugar mas preciado de aquel palacio, era el salón de los vencedores; donde estaban los retratos de todos aquellos que habían ganada los juegos del hambre. Aquella sala, consistía en un largo pasillo, con paredes de mármol y pinturas de 3 metros de altura, cada una con un retrato de un vencedor con mirada decidida. Pero el más importante, era del fundador de aquellos juegos tan "sagrados".

-aun no entiendo porque papá quiere a este montón de maestros aquí- dijo Tarlock examinando de cerca el cuadro de la vencedora Ursa del distrito dos.

-se nota que tú nunca prestas atención hermanito-dijo el ahora presidente de ciudad republica, mientras veía el retrato un tanto fantasioso de su padre- ellos están aquí porque es como el recordatorio de nuestra amable generosidad. La mayoría ya esta muerta.

-si, pero la otra aun sigue viva, ¿acaso no te preocupa que…-pero fue interrumpido por la risa de su hermano mayor.

-en lo absoluto, no creo que sean tan idiotas como para hacer una guerra-Amón se dio la vuelta encarando a su hermano-sin un líder que represente esperanza lo dudo mucho.

A Tarlock, aquellas palabras no lo convencieron del todo, en otros tiempos le hubiera dado la razón, pero ahora no sabía que pensar con esa niña de ojos azules.

-no estarás preocupado por eso ahora ¿o sí?

-pues, esa maestra agua, puede ser… no se…

-escucha Tarlock-hablo pacientemente-veamos cómo va evolucionando esto y a medida de que avance, tomaremos una decisión.

-aun así, la gente la está empezando a seguí, a ella y al maestro fuego y sinceramente, no creo que los dos podremos controlar una rebelión-rebatió preocupado.

-somos hijos de Yakon-dijo alzando la voz-así que, en lugar de hacer suposiciones tontas, ve a vigilar, haber si encuentras algo que me convenza.

Dicho esto, el se dio media vuelta con el ceño fruncido, directo al control de mandos, ahora lo que menos quería era tener una pelea con su hermano.

Una vez que estuvo solo en la habitación se quedo pensando en las palabras de su hermano, si es que las sospechas estúpidas de Tarlock estaban en lo cierto, entonces enfrentarían una rebelión aun peor que la que inicio su padre. Pero quería descartar todas las opciones antes de tomar una decisión, si esa niña representaba algún peligro, el mismo se encargaría de ella.

.

.

.

La cornucopia no había cambiado nada, parecía intacta, como si nadie la hubiera usurpado o algo; incluso, el ambiente se sentía tranquilo, como si nadie estuviera cerca.

Mako estaba concentrado en su plan, tenía que resultar, ya que al no tener ni un solo patrocinador se las tenían que ingeniar. La comida no era problema, pues, contaba con que Jinora y Korra sabían recolectar y sacar agua. Lo que realmente le preocupaba era que si no conseguía medicinas estarían en problemas, su brazo ya le estaba doliendo demasiado, por tiempos, le ardía o no aguantaba la comezón. Y tenía una ligera esperanza de que en aquel cuerno gigante estuviera su solución.

-bien ¿Cuál es el plan?-pregunto korra impaciente.

-Jinora y tu saquearan todo lo que puedan que nos sea útil-despejo su mirada del cuerno y miro a korra –no te olvides de las medicinas.

-¿medicinas?-pregunto incrédula.

-sí, uno nunca sabe cuando las puede necesitar-dijo Jinora sin quitar la mirada de cuerno.

-bien, supongo que tu nos cuidaras las espaldas-pregunto la maestra agua con cierto temor en la voz.

-sabes que no voy a dejar que nada les pase-les dijo decidido. Y en cierto modo, eso tranquilizo a korra, aunque ella esperaba que su costilla no le fallara en ese momento.

Tras unos minutos de estar analizando el terreno, Mako dio la señal y Jinora y Korra salieron corriendo lo más rápido que pudieron a la cornucopia, detrás de ellas Mako corría con las manos rodeadas de llamas, por si acaso.

Realmente el saqueo fue muy fácil, tomaron unas cuantas botellas de agua, unos cuantos medicamentos, la mayoría no sabía para que sirviera, incluso, korra se atrevió a tomar dos cuchillos más, muchos más grandes que el que ella tenía.

-bien, ahora vámonos-les grito el maestro fuego al verlas salir. Los tres corrieron lo más rápido posible para llegar al refugio de los arboles. Al estar lo suficientemente lejos del centro se detuvieron a descansar.

Korra no aguanto más el dolor y ardor que sentía por todo su pecho y tórax, y se recargo en el tronco de un árbol.

-¿estás bien?-pregunto algo preocupado el maestro fuego, poniéndole su mano en su hombro.

-sí, solo me sofoque un poco.

El no quedo muy convencido con la respuesta, pero decidió no decir nada, y solo la tomo de la cintura y paso su brazo por su hombro, al parecer ya no sentía dolor ni nada por el estilo, y no sabía que tan bueno o que tan malo podría ser eso.

-vámonos-le ordeno él para que ella caminara.

-puedo caminar yo sola-trato de normalizar su respiración agitaba-solo estoy un poco cansada.

-lo sé, pero al menos puedes recargarte en mi, en lo que encontramos un lugar seguro.

La maestra agua ya no dijo nada y se dejo llevar mansamente, y solo le tomaba la palabra por qué no aguantaba el dolor.

.

.

.

Caminaron por un rato, ya casi estaban al límite de la arena, así que se podría decir que estaban a salvo.

Korra soltó a Mako y se dejo caer pesadamente en el árbol más cercano, el maestro fuego se rascó la nuca y de paso aprovecho para tocar su hombro herido, y no, no sentía ningún dolor.

-Jinora ¿Qué te pasa?-pregunto el maestro fuego al ver a la niña tan inquieta, mirando de un lado a otro y acercándose al centro de forma sigilosa.

-es que… algo está mal-respondió en un susurro.

Al escuchar esto, los dos se pusieron alerta, la maestra agua se levanto de golpe y se preparo para sacar agua del árbol más cercano.

Empezaron a escuchar algunos pasos y unas cuantas ramas romperse; de inmediato el maestro fuego tomo de los hombros a Jinora y la puso detrás de él. Algo no le daba buena espina.

A la maestra agua se le abrieron los ojos de sorpresa al ver que Iroh y su bola de idiotas estaban frente a ella.

-pero miren a quien tenemos aquí-dijo Iroh mientras sonreía de manera maliciosa- hasta que al fin doy con ustedes.

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos los tres se encontraban sujetados por algún miembro de la alianza se Iroh.

-bien, ahora si me las pagaran-korra le mando sus tan típicas miradas de odio, cosa que Mako hubiera agradecido que no hubiera hecho- veo que me sigues retando-la tomo del mentón y la vio a los ojos. Esto por alguna razón enfureció al maestro fuego.

-no somos tontos y sabemos que nos han estado robando provisiones-soltó de un movimiento brusco la cara de Korra y se dirigió a Mako-pensábamos dejarlos vivir más tiempo, pero me temo que no- le sostuvo la mirada de odio que Mako le daba, dorado contra dorado y ambos brillaban de alguna forma extraña.

El miro a su alrededor, una sonrisa felina apareció en su rostro y fue directo a Jinora- suéltala-le ordeno a la chica castaña, esta obedeció y empujo a Jinora al suelo. Iroh la tomo por el cuello de la chamarra y la separo ligeramente del suelo. Los ojos de Jinora estaban bañados del miedo que sentía; korra se las ingenio para soltarse y enviarle un látigo de agua que tumbo a Iroh, Mako también aprovecho la distracción y aprovecho para quemarle la cara al chico del uno, quien gritaba desesperadamente y se golpeaba contra el árbol para poder quitarse las llamas.

Jinora quería empezar a correr pero una llamarada le dio en la pierna y cayó al suelo, la maestra agua iba a ir directo hacia ella pero un rayo la golpeo y la dejo tumbada en el suelo, con un fuerte escalofrió que estaba en todo su cuerpo, impidiendo que se pudiera levantar. Mako intento correr a ayudarla, pero la castaña con un pedazo de tronco le dio directo en la cara, dejándole un moretón enorme a lado de la boca, y después le dio un fuerte golpe en su hombro herido; y por arte de magia el dolor volvió a su hombro, aquel dolor era tan fuerte que lo dejo en las mima condiciones que a korra.

Iroh aprovecho que los tres estaban en el suelo, que al estar lo suficientemente cerca de la maestra agua, le dio una fuerte patada en el estomago y otra a la altura del corazón.

El maestro fuego, como pudo, se levanto, giro a Iroh por el hombro fuertemente y le dio un puñetazo en la cara, seguido por un rodillazo en el estomago. La compañera de Iroh, volvió a lanzarle un rayo a korra para debilitarla, después le lanzo un a Mako para que dejara de golpear a su compañero en la cara.

-¡agárrenlos bien! –Les ordeno Iroh, mientras alzaba violentamente a Jinora del suelo-¡ustedes se buscaron esto!-como pudo puso de rodillas a Jinora y tomo fuertemente su cabeza.

-¡no lo hagas! ¡Por favor Iroh!¡te lo suplico!-gritaba la maestra agua desesperada intentando soltarse del fuerte agarre de la de cabello azabache.

-¡espera! ¡Ella no tiene la culpa! ¡Déjala maldita sea!-Mako se estaba desesperando, al ver a korra con los ojos hincados y totalmente fuera de sí; y a Jinora con más miedo en los ojos que otra cosa. No podía permitir que le hiciera daño. En ese momento experimento una de sus peores pesadillas, era como ver que mataban a Ikki, Meelo ó Bolín, y el no podía hacer nada.

-díganle adiós a su "protegida"-dijo Iroh de una forma que les helo la sangre; y Jinora les mando una última mirada acompañada de una leve sonrisa.

-¡nooooooo!-grito korra para poder detenerlo, pero lamentablemente fue muy tarde.

Ya que el muy maldito, apretó más fuerte su cabeza y la giro de un golpe brusco, al momento en que su cuello trono, él la soltó, dejando caer el cuerpo inerte de la pequeña maestra aire.

-ya pueden soltarlos-ordeno Iroh, quien sonreía sínicamente al ver sus caras pasmadas, nunca pensó que sentiría tan bien al ver a esos dos tan desconcertados y débiles, pero lo que más le encanto fue ver las dos lagrimas que se le escurrían por las mejillas a la maestra agua.

Sus dos compañeras se reunieron a lado de él con una sonrisa igual a la de su compañero-estamos a mano, uno por uno.

Esto fue lo que fue el colmo para korra, a estas alturas ya no le importaba el dolor de los golpes, ni el de su costilla, algo se activo en ella que convirtió el dolor en coraje. En un impulso se levanto de golpe dirigiéndose directo a Iroh, sentía su mano arder, no le importaba si le soltaba una llamarada en su horrible cara, no le importaba si todos se enteraban de que podía hacer fuego control. Lo único que le importaba era el poder desquitarse con él.

Mako adivino lo que planeaba hacer y fue directo a ella, tomándola de la cintura para que no hiciera una tontería, no quería que ella fuer a la siguiente.

-¡eres una maldito!-le grito mientras trataba de zafarse del agarre de Mako-¡te juro que te voy a matar con mis propias manos!

-seguro-se burlo el- dudo mucho que puedas hacer algo, si no hiciste nada cuando estaba apunto de matarla-hizo una pausa-deverias agradecerme, te quite el trabajo de matarla… así que denada-le sonrio.

Algo exploto dentro de la maestra agua, de pronto sintió como todo aumentaba su poder, podía sentir como el agua corría violentamente por cada árbol, como la tierra temblaba, como el fuego le quemaba las venas y de cómo el aire comenzaba a girar a su entorno.

Iroh y compañía veían entre sorprendidos y asustados a korra, puesto que sus ojos azules están llenos de un brillo bastante raro, y aquella expresión petrificaría a cualquiera. Mako sintió un extraño ardor en sus antebrazos, su mirada dorada se dirigió a korra, y mentiría si digiera que no se asusto al verla en aquel estado. Ella no parecía la korra que conocía, esta daba la impresión de un inmenso poder y de furia.

De un momento a otro la tierra comenzó a temblar y el agua salió disparada de los arboles, el aire corría fuertemente contra los tres.

-¡vámonos de aquí!-grito desesperadamente la chica castaña. Sus compañeros no lo pensaron y se echaron a correr los muy cobardes.

Mako no sabía qué hacer, así que, se puso frente de ella y la tomo firmemente de los hombros, viéndola a los ojos brillantes.

-¡korra! ¡Escúchame! ¡Por favor regresa! ¡Esta no eres tú!-trataba de razonar con ella para que volviera en sí, pero la única respuesta que obtuvo fue un par de lagrimas bajarle por las mejillas.

En un intento sumamente desesperado la abrazo fuertemente a él, en ese momento no le importaba nada, no le importaba el hecho de quela tierra se fuera a partir en cualquier momento, no le importaba que ella le estuviera quemando la espalda baja. Eso dejo de tener importancia para él, ahora, lo único que quería era que ella volviera a la normalidad.

-¡por favor! ¡Vuelve! ¡Esta no eres tú!-le suplico una vez más, y puso todas sus fuerzas en el abrazo. Tuvieron que pasar algunos minutos para que todo el torbellino se calmara, para que el temblor se detuviera por completo y los arboles dejaran de sacara agua tan violentamente.

Sintió como ella iba aflojando su agarre y el cómo sus ojos volvían a ser de ese azul tan puro. Ella lo miro con un montón de lágrimas. El tomo sus mejillas y la beso en la frente, después la volvió a abrazar.

-todo estará bien-susurro en su oído mientras le acariciaba la cabeza.

Por un momento ella quiso creer que todo iba a estarlo, pero eso era una vil mentira. Nadie le iba a devolver la vida a Jinora, nadie iba a borrar de las mentes de las personas que dómino los cuatro elementos, nadie le iba a asegurar que todo iba a estar bien.

.

.

.

_**Continuara…**_

_**¡Qué tal! Creo que me tarde un poco en actualizar, pero aquí está el noveno capítulo. Creo que me agarro un ataque de inspiración. Je, je.**_

_**Púes espero y este sea de su agrado, e informarles que a partir del siguiente capítulo el Makorra empieza como tal.**_

_**Así que ya saben, déjenme sus reviews por que eso me hace mejorar los defectos.**_

_**Espero ya no retrasarme tanto pero acabo de salir de exámenes y con proyecto y proyecto casi no tengo tiempo, pero prometo organizarme para que actualice lo más pronto posible.**_

_**Muchas gracias por leer esto y apoyarlo desde un principio.**_

_**Besos y abrazos.**_

_**Atte. Isabella.**_

_**Nos leemos pronto.**_


	11. Confirmando sospechas

**Capitulo 10: Confirmando sospechas.**

.

.

.

Quien viera aquel lugar, pensaría que un huracán había pasado por ahí. Claro que, eso era más creíble que pensar que una niña de 17 años había adquirido un extraño brillo en los ojos y por arte de magia, domino los cuatro elementos.

Toda Ciudad República quedo consternada, no sabían que pensar ante la situación, claro que, siendo ellos tan ignorantes, por no decir estúpidos, se les hizo interesante y las apuestas subieron mucho más a favor de la amante del fuego.

Sin embargo, en los distritos, dio una esperanza, algunos creían que eso del avatar, maestro de los cuatro elementos, eran puros cuentos para dormir a los pequeños, pero, la gente mayor, aun seguía teniendo fe en que el regresaría y los sacaría de toda esa opresión.

-¿Qué vamos a hacer Tonraq? –pregunto muy preocupada Senna.

-no lo sé-respondió con mucha tristeza.

-ya están haciendo juntas para las revueltas-hizo una pausa- ¿crees que a korra…-dejo la frase incompleta y se soltó a llorar.

Su esposo se puso de pie y camino hasta ella, abrazándola, aguantándose las lagrimas. Uno de los dos tenía que mantenerse fuerte.

-escucha, roguemos por que no le pase nada, y que ya no haga nada imprudente.

No obtuvo más respuesta que unos débiles sollozos de su mujer, realmente, esperaba que toda esa situación se arreglara, y que el presidente Amón no decidiera desquitarse con su hija.

.

.

.

-por favor Tarlock-rogaba una vez más Tenzin-si los matas ahora, la gente se disgustara.

-y si no lo hago, los distritos comenzaran a planear una revolución-rebatió.

-no, no, no confía en mí, es mejor hacer que ellos se maten entre sí a matarlos súbitamente.

Aquellas palabras llamaron su atención y se le quedo viendo fijamente al maestro aire.

-¿Cómo me garantizas que lo harán?

-los conozco bien, y sé que si quedan al final, su orgullo les va a decir que se maten entre ellos.

Aun no estaba muy convencido, y Tenzin se estaba desesperando-¿y como estas tan seguro de que eso va a pasar si realmente quedan al último?

-porque ya los he visto pelear dos veces, si no hubiera sido por mí, no hubieran entrado vivos en la arena.

La habitación se quedo en un silencio incomodo por varios minutos. Esta era la única oportunidad que tenía para convencer a Tarlock que no los mataran aun, lo mínimo que podía hacer era darles un poco de tiempo.

-mira-hablo el maestro aire-solo has que se mantengan juntos hasta el final-hizo una pausa, ya que sintió un nudo en la garganta-te garantizo que la gente va a amar un final trágico y los distritos se olvidaran de eso.

Tarlock lo miro algunos segundo-¿y si ella queda viva?

-no pensaras que ella puede ser el…avatar-su voz se entrecorto al pensar en semejante posibilidad.

-todos vimos como se convirtió en un huracán humano.

-lo sé, lo sé-de nuevo, hizo un pausa-si ella queda viva, y resulta que es el avatar, yo personalmente me encargare de que este del lado del presidente Amón- sabia que era una grave error prometerle aquello, suponiendo que llegara ella viva, no estaba muy seguro de poder convencerla de que se quedara del lado del presidente.

-está bien, dejaremos que las cosas surjan, yo me encargo de convencer a mi hermano.

El maestro aire hizo un enorme esfuerzo para ocultar su sonrisa-gracias Tarlock, ya verás que…

-no te hagas muchas ilusiones Tenzin, les estoy perdonando la vida provisionalmente, no nos conviene matarlos ahora, hay demasiado dinero en juego-guardo silencio por unos minutos-es más, te daré una oportunidad para que les des un mensaje, piénsalo bien, ya que es tu única oportunidad. Ahora, si no te molesta, sal de mi oficina, tengo mucho trabajo que hacer.

Sin más, el maestro aire se dio vuelta y salió de la habitación con una sonrisa, no todo estaba perdido, les había dado una oportunidad, y más les valía que no la desaprovecharan.

.

.

.

Mako seguía revisando bajo los escombros, para ver si encontraba algo de sus provisiones. Lo único que había logrado rescatar, eran unas tres botellas de agua y uno que otro medicamento, lo cual, hubiera estado bien, si no hubieran sido un jarabe para la tos y unas pastillas para el dolor de cabeza.

-bien-dijo poniéndose de pie y acercándose al árbol donde ella estaba recargada-es todo lo que encontré, lo mejor será irnos de aquí.

Korra lo miro y asintió levemente, aun le costaba mantenerle la mirada, se sentía muy culpable por todo lo que había pasado. Hace unos cuantos minutos se habían llevado los dos cuerpos, el de Jinora y el chico del uno, que al parecer se mato con tantos golpes en la cabeza. En cuanto escucharon el cañón, volvieron al lugar destrozado y Mako se puso a buscar algo que los ayudara.

-vámonos- extendió su mano hacia ella, dudo por unos minutos, pero después la tomo. Mako hizo un poco de fuerza y la halo hasta él, de nuevo la acomodo para que se recargara en él.

-ya te dije que puedo caminar.

-si claro- haciéndole caso omiso empezó a caminar, si mal no recordaba, la pared de piedra que lo había mantenido a salvo estaba cerca.

.

.

.

La noche por fin cayo y estaba haciendo un poco de frio, y en cierto modo, le aterraba prender una fogata, ya no quería más sorpresas como la de hace rato.

-puedo hacer una especie de cueva, así podrías prender fuego-le dijo por quinta vez.

-no, estas muy débil.

La maestra agua entorno los ojos y se paro, dirigiéndose hasta donde estaba él. Observo por unos momentos la pared y trato de jalar las rocas hacia ella; pero al momento que hizo el movimiento, sintió como algo se le desgarraba por dentro, por inercia se auto abrazo y se mordió los labios para no gritar; aunque unas cuantas lagrimas bajaron por sus mejillas. Mako se dio cuenta y corrió hasta ella, dándole la vuelta con mucho cuidado, para abrazarla.

Mako le dirigió una mirada de pocos amigos-no era necesario que hicieras eso.

-sí, sí, lo que digas-le contesto con la voz entrecortada. Trato de alejarse de él, pero Mako apretó más el abrazo.

El maestro fuego dejo salir un suspiro de frustración-bien, tendremos que hacer una fogata.

Korra lo miro horrorizada-¿no estarás hablando enserio?

-bueno, es eso o morirnos congelados, además, será muy leve el fuego, te lo prometo-le aseguro mientras la soltaba. Se dio la vuelta y comenzó a juntar toda le leña que pudo. Al tener suficiente leña, dejo caer la madera frente a korra, quien estaba apoyada contra la pared de piedra; con una llamarada prendió el fuego. Después, se dejo caer a lado de ella, mucho más cerca de lo normal.

Mako no sabía que pensar, ni mucho menos que hacer, en cierto modo le asusto ver a korra en ese estado, no sabía si volvería a la normalidad o no, antes, solo eran sospechas, nunca vio si realmente podía controlarlos. Mentiría si digiera que no se asusto al ver como se destrozaba el lugar. Y no conforme con eso, sentía a korra muy distante, a duras penas le sostenía la mirada, tal vez eso no era lo que más le preocupaba; le preocupaba más el hecho de que su costilla estaba empeorando.

-¿te duele?-pregunto en apenas un susurro la maestra agua, sacándolo totalmente de sus pensamientos.

-¿Qué?

-tus heridas, te pegaron muy fuerte-dijo totalmente preocupada. Aun sentía escalofríos al recordar como Mako era masacrado por ellos.

-no mucho-sonrío levemente. Pero ella no estaba muy convencida.

-¿y tu hombro?

-ya te dije que no tengo nada.

-ajam, déjame ver, te dieron un golpe muy fuerte-ella se puso de rodillas y trato de quitarle la chamarra, pero Mako no cooperaba mucho.

Finalmente logro quitarle la chamarra, abrió mucho los ojos al ver su hombro. La camisa estaba desgarrada, dejando ver una parte de la herida, que estaba entre morada, roja y algunas partes se estaban poniendo negras y con una costra enorme que formaba una especie de mandíbula.

-¿se puede saber qué rayos te paso?-pregunto horrorizada.

Dudo por algunos minutos, no quería decirle la verdad, aunque, no se le ocurría ninguna idea creíble, así que no le quedo más remedio que confesarle todo, omitiendo ciertas partes, como ya era costumbre.

-estaba caminando por el bosque, ya sabes buscando alguna provisión-se encogió de hombros-y de repente apareció una cosa enorme que parecía oso-perro polar, no fui lo suficientemente rápido y me mordió, por suerte me lo quite de encima y lo perdí.

Parpadeo un par de veces y después miro su hombro herido-quítate la camisa-ordeno ella sin ningún asomo de vergüenza.

Los colores se le fueron a la cara al maestro fuego, y sintió como le comenzaban a sudar las manos.

-¿e-estas lo-loca?

-no, pero no te puedo curar con la camisa puesta-le dijo en un tono como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo.

-claro, puedes gastar energía curándome el hombro, pero no puedes gastarla en curarte tu propia costilla-respondió con sarcasmo, ganándose una mirada de odio.

-¿te la vas a quitar o no?

-no.

En un impulso, ella puso sus manos en el borde de la camisa y comenzó a subirla, Mako, rápidamente llevo sus propias manos a las muñecas de ella, para evitar que se la siguiera subiendo.

-Mako, te voy a curar el hombro te guste o no-le advirtió ella, poniéndole más fuerza para lograr subírsela.

-¡sí que estás loca!, no pienso quitármela.

-¡quítatela tu o te la quito yo!-grito una vez más.

-estoy perfectamente, no necesito que me cures el hombro.

La maestra agua dejo su camiseta, cosa que Mako agradeció, pero se arrepintió de inmediato al sentir como ella le daba un fuerte golpe en su hombro. Haciendo que gritara de dolor.

-¡¿Qué diablos te pasa?!

-vez, si estuvieras perfectamente no hubieras gritado como un llorón-se burlo ella.

Mako se trato de sobar su hombro, dirigiéndole una mirada de odio.

-muy graciosa-contesto con su típico tono de sarcasmo.

-¿Por qué no dijiste que estabas herido? Te hubiera curado desde el principio.

-por la misma razón que tu no dijiste que tenias un fuerte golpe en la costilla, que va empeorando con los días-ataco él con una sonrisa sínica. Ella entorno los ojos y torció la boca. Y con una renovada confianza, volvió a colocar sus manos en el borde de la camiseta. Mako por inercia volvió a apretar sus muñecas. Esa situación le comenzaba a preocupar, no tanto por el hecho de que ella lo viera con todo el dorso desnudo, si no, porque sentía un extraño cosquilleo al tan solo imaginar la suavidad de sus manos contrastar con su piel.

-hagamos un trato-dijo ella en tono de resignación.

-bien te escucho-respondió aflojando el agarre de las muñecas de la maestra agua.

-déjame que te cure y yo…-dejo salir un suspiro-me curo la costilla-dijo en apenas un débil susurro.

Mako se quedo pensando algunos minutos, al parecer ese era un buen trato, pero lo que no lograba entender aun, era el porqué tanta insistencia en curarlo.

-es un buen trato, pero antes dime una cosa-hizo una pausa y la miro fijamente a los ojos-¿Por qué tanta insistencia en curarme?

Por un momento logro ver la intranquilidad en sus ojos, con una extraña combinación de miedo y angustia.

-porque te necesito bien-apretó un poco el agarre en su playera y se mordió el labio-ya no quiero más sorpresas.

Se quedaron viendo algunos segundo, el maestro fuego ya tenía una leve idea de lo que se trataba. Era obvio que korra tenía miedo. Tenía miedo de que Iroh los volviera a encontrar y que matara a alguno de los dos. Esa era la primera opción, la segunda opción podría ser que ella tenía miedo de volver a convertirse (en lo que sea que allá sido) de nuevo. En cierto punto la entendía, incluso, podría decirse que sentía lo mismo que ella. El ya no quería volver a ver a korra como la vio, y ni mucho menos ver como la mataba Iroh. Un brusco escalofrió le recorrió la espalda, al tan solo ver esa imagen tan grotesca en su mente.

Le dirigió una mirada comprensiva, seguida por una tierna sonrisa. Aparto gentilmente las manos de korra y se quito la playera. Un leve sonrojo se asomo en las mejillas de la maestra agua, era cierto que no era la primera vez que lo veía así, pero las circunstancias habían cambiado bastante.

-¿me vas a curar o te vas a quedar como una tonta viendo?-preguntó el maestro fuego con un enojo fingido. Ella entorno los ojos, ya que noto que esa situación lo divertía bastante.

Tomo una botella y saco un poco de agua, la mantuvo en sus manos hasta lograr que esta brillara, se la coloco despacio, y Mako tuvo que morderse los labios para no gritar.

Eso era el peor dolor que hubiera experimentado, era una especie de ardor, pero a la vez, sentía como si la piel le estuviera burbujeando, como si algo se estuviera cosiendo en su hombro.

Gracias a los espíritus, el ardor se había ido y ahora solo sentía un agradable cosquilleo, miro su hombro y se veía bastante mejor, ahora solo estaba morado y rojo, todas las manchas negras habían desaparecido, hasta se atrevería a decir que la infección había desaparecido. Definitivamente era hija de la mejor sanadora del distrito.

-listo, no te quite del toda la infección, pero por lo menos ya no te va a dar comezón-dijo ella muy orgullosa por su trabajo.

-gracias, ahora te toca curarte la costilla.

Su mirada azulada se ensombreció; esperaba que se olvidara de ese absurdo trato, pero solo a ella se le ocurría abrir la boca de más con él.

-déjame descansar ¿quieres? Hacer curaciones gasta mucha energía-mintió ella. Mako no le creyó del todo, pero estaba tan cansado que no quería discutir con ella.

-de acuerdo, mañana en la mañana te curaras.

-si capitán-se burlo ella, poniendo su mano extendida sobre su frente, igual a cuando la policía saludaba al presidente.

-sí que eres imposible-le dijo al mismo tiempo que se ponía la playera. Ella se encogió de hombros- entonces…

-entonces… ¿Cuál es el siguiente plan capitán?-pregunto dudosa.

-no lo sé, ya se me ocurrirá algo en la mañana.

-claro.

-confía en mí, esta vez no pasara nada…

Guardaron silencio por varios minutos, Mako aun se sentía culpable por la muerte de Jinora, si no se le hubiera ocurrido semejante estupidez, los tres seguirían juntos. Aun recordada las palabras de korra _"bien, pero si algo sale mal, todo será culpa tuya" _y valla que había sido su culpa, si hubiera tomado las precauciones adecuadas, no se hubieran encontrado con Iroh, no habría salido tan lastimada korra y aun Jinora seguiría con vida. No sabía porque, pero sentía que el deber de protegerlas era de él, solamente de él; y en vez de eso había dejado que asesinaran a una y que le dieran la golpiza de su vida a otra.

-no fue culpa tuya-lo consoló ella, como leyendo sus pensamientos.

El rio por lo bajo-¿de verdad crees eso? Se suponía que todo iba a salir bien y mira como resulto al final.-dijo en un tono amargo.

-escucha, ninguno sabía que Iroh iba a estar ahí; fue mala suerte que no lo topáramos. Yo también quise ayudar a Jinora, pero no pude…- inhalo un par de veces para contener las lagrimas-tu no podías hacer todo tu solo, yo te debí de ayudar, pero… no fui lo suficientemente rápida-ella desvió la mirada.

A los dos les había afectado bastante la muerte de su pequeña aliada, pero Mako estaba consciente que nada les devolvería a Jinora; si lo sabrá él. Tantas noches deseando que sus papas mágicamente volvieran a cruzar la puerta de su casa. Pero aun así, no podía evitar la culpabilidad, cada vez que veía a Jinora, era como ver a Ikki o a Meelo en esa situación, y el sin poder hacer nada. Sacudió la cabeza frenéticamente, ahora más que nunca necesitaban concentrarse en el juego para que Iroh no los agarrara descuidados.

-mira-llamo la atención de ella-a estas alturas de nada nos sirve lamentarnos y preguntarnos qué hubiera pasado-suspiro-lo mejor será evitar a Iroh hasta que sea necesario.

Y eso tenía planeado hacer, claro que su plan tenía una doble intención, esperaría a que Iroh estuviera lo suficientemente vulnerable y se las cobraría todas las que le había hecho. Al parecer su compañera también capto la indirecta, ya que vio como se formaba una sonrisa maliciosa y sínica en su hermoso rostro.

-está bien chico listo, haremos lo que tu digas.

.

.

.

-¡¿estás loco?!-grito Asami detrás de él, corriendo lo más rápido que sus tacones le permitían.

-no, esto señorita histerias, les va a salvar la vida-respondió levantando un pequeño sobre que tenía entre sus dedos.

-¡¿y por cuánto tiempo?!-grito de nuevo.

-todo el que sea necesario.

-Tenzin esto es una locura-puso una mano en su hombro una vez que logro alcanzarlo. Y logro hacer que el maestro aire se detuviera- una cosa es tratar de convencer a Tarlock y otra muy distinta mandarles esto.

-escúchame muy bien Asami, si no les mando esto nunca actuaran como una pareja dispuesta a amarse lo que les queda de vida.

-ya lo están haciendo, solo dales tiempo.

-eso es justo lo que no tenemos.

Sin más la dejo en medio del pasillo, mientras él se dirigía a la cabina que se encargaba de mandar los paracaídas.

.

.

.

El frio estaba empeorando, ya ni siquiera su intento de fogata los calentaba, en momentos como este se arrepentía de haber votado la chamarra de Mako al fuego, en un intento desesperado por aumentar el calor.

-genial, mi chamarra está calentando el fuego, en vez de a mí-le reprocho por decima vez.

-lo siento-se disculpo por decima vez- además, no sé de qué te quejas tu al menos tienes la bufanda.

Mako la miro y le dio un poco de gracia ver como se encogía para darse calor ella misma y ver cómo le tiritaban los dientes. Se quito la bufanda y se la acomodo en el cuello.

-¿no estarás hablando enserio?-pregunto totalmente confundía.

El maestro fuego se encogió de hombros y se acerco más a ella-yo puedo usar fuego control para calentarme.

-claro, ¿Por qué no le pensé antes?-pregunto sarcástica.

-quieres solo darme las gracias y callarte.

-¡oh! Muchas gracias señor generosidad.

-korra, enserio cállate-la regaño-quiero dormir.

Korra también se pego más a él y recargo su cabeza en su hombro, cosa que ya se le estaba haciendo costumbre. A Mako no pareció molestarle, al contrario, recargo su cabeza contra la de la maestra agua.

Lo curioso fue que ninguno se quedo dormido al instante, más bien se quedaron mirando el cielo estrellado artificial. A lo lejos, vio como algo pequeño caía, sin pensarlo se despego del maestro fuego y camino en dirección a donde creía que había caído aquel objeto.

Mako la miro, se levanto y camino de tras de ella, como cuidándole la espalda. Ella se agacho y recogió una cosa metálica en forma de esfera, sonrío de manera torcida, su amado mentor por fin se había dignado a mandarles ayuda. Abrió la esfera y se tuvo que controlar para no quemarla. Nunca pensó que su mentor les mandaría algo tan inútil ¿en que estaba pensando al mandarles un papel doblado a la mitad? ¿Acaso para echarlo al fuego?

Saco el papelito y boto la esfera lejos de ella, desdoblo el pedazo de papel y lo leyó atentamente. Sus ojos se abrieron y sus manos no se pudieron controlar, tanto así que arrugaron el papel ¿eso era todo? ¿Solo para eso les había mandado esa cosa voladora? Pudo haber mandado algo mucho más útil que eso, por ejemplo, unas pastillas para el dolor, una pomada o algo útil. Se dio la media vuelta y golpeo con su hombro a Mako, incluso le dio el papel al maestro fuego.

Mako, desarrugo el papel y lo leyó cuidadosamente, obviamente tuvo la misma reacción que korra, ya que el dichoso papelito decía:

"_seguimos apostando por los amantes del fuego. No lo arruinen_"

De nuevo arrugo el papel y se lo metió en el bolsillo, se acerco hasta donde estaba korra sentada con el seño fruncido y abrazando sus rodillas.

-¿puedes creer que nos mandara eso?

-quizás… nos quieren dar "apoyo"-contesto al mismo tiempo que se colocaba a lado de ella.

Korra se le quedo mirando por un largo tiempo, y vio que su herida del labio había empeorado y con la luz anaranjada se le veía morada. Sin pensarlo llevo su mano hasta la herida, Mako se quedo quieto, nunca la había visto así de "cariñosa", pero ¿para qué negarlo?, le encantaba esa parte de ella.

-¿te duele mucho?

-no-contesto sin perder el contacto con los ojos azules.

Se estaba dejando llevar por un impulso y se fue acercando a él, por alguna extraña razón Mako no se quito, al contrario, se fue acercando a ella. ¿Para qué mentía? una parte de ella siempre quiso besarlo. Y el maestro fuego también se estaba dejando llevar por el momento, algo de ella lo atraía bastante y no podía (ni quería) alejarse.

Lamentablemente, korra reacciono, pero le fue imposible hacerse para atrás, ya que tenía a milímetros la cara de Mako, no sabía si era lo correcto o no, y en cierta forma le daba pavor la reacción que pudiera tener el maestro fuego ¿y si la rechazaba? ¿Y si se molestaba?

Así que solo se limito a besar delicadamente la herida que tenía muy cerca de los labios. Se separó de el al instante y se dio media vuelta, dándole la espalda, se abrazo a ella misma y trato de no pensar en la estupidez que acababa de hacer.

Mako se quedo algo confundido, por un instante pensó que realmente la iba a besar, y en cierta forma no entendía por qué korra se alejo. Dejo salir un suspiro y se revolvió el pelo; tal vez lo mejor sería no presionarla, porque ni el mismo sabia que pensar en esos momentos. Pero aun así una parte de él quería estar cerca de ella.

Dudo por algunos minutos, pero se armo de valor y se coloco detrás de ella, rodeando su cintura con sus brazos, coloco su barbilla en el hombro de ella; esperando que no lo golpeara. Se sorprendió mucho por la respuesta, sinceramente no se esperaba eso, ella pego más su cuerpo al de él y entrelazo una mano con la de él.

Se sentía bien estar de aquella forma, se sentía segura, incluso se atrevería a decir que podía dormir bien esa noche.

Poco a poco el sueño la venció y se quedo profundamente dormida, Mako tampoco aguanto mucho rato despierto y quedo en las mismas condiciones que ella.

.

.

.

El sol le pegaba en toda la cara, y no le quedo más opción que abrir sus ojos dorados, para su suerte aun seguían vivos y continuaban abrazados.

Mako se incorporo un poco y vio que todo estaba tranquilo (aparentemente), soltó la mano que korra le tenía sujeta y deshizo el abrazo. Sonrió de medio lado al ver como ella se encogía en su lugar. Se estiro perezosamente y se tallo los ojos.

Decidió que lo mejor sería despertar a korra y moverse de ahí, antes de que alguien los encontrara. Con mucho cuidado movió el hombro de korra y obtuvo como respuesta un quejido.

-vamos korra, despiértate.

-mmm-fue su simple respuesta.

-korra, es enserio-de nuevo la movió, pero esta vez un poco más fuerte.

Ella se levanto de golpe totalmente molesta; nunca imagino que ella se pudiera ver tan linda recién levantada.

-¿se puede saber qué rayos te pasa? Esa fue la mejor noche que haya pasado en esta mugrosa arena y tú me despiertas-le reclamo ella, mientras se tallaba los ojos.

El maestro fuego entorno los ojos y la tomo de un brazo, haciendo un esfuerzo para levantarla. Después de muchos intentos logro lo que quería.

-sí que eres todo un dolor de cabeza.

-si, si, lo que tú me digas. Sabes que tenemos que movernos si no queremos sorpresas.

-está bien, chico listo. Toma-le dijo mientras le daba su bufanda.

-quédatela tu, se te ve mejor a ti que a mí.

Ella se sonrojo un poco y se la volvió a colocar. Comenzaron a caminar y korra se tropezó con algo. Se agacho y vio que era un sobre rojo con dorado, con un estampado muy elegante, en la parte de atrás tenía un número doce gradado en color dorado. Se miraron dudosos y korra lo abrió leyó atentamente lo que aquel sobre decía y una sonrisa traviesa adorno su cara.

-creo que tenemos que ir a un banquete.

.

.

.

_**Continuara…**_

_**¡Hola! **_

_**Bueno, bastante tarde la actualización, lo sé. Pero estuve un poco ocupada (además de que no se me ocurría nada -.-) pero aquí esta, y esperando de corazón que de verdad les guste. Un poco de Makorra, ya en el siguiente capítulo ya habrá muchísimo más.**_

_**Muchas gracias a todas las personas que dejan sus hermosisisimos reviews, me ayudan a mejorar mucho y me ponen muy feliz.**_

_**Pd. Prometo ya actualizar en tiempo y forma, ya que lo mas duro de mi bimestre ya paso, así que ahora tendré tiempo libre de sobra.**_

_**Besos y abrazos.**_

_**Atte. Isabella**_


	12. Banquete

**Capitulo 11: Banquete.**

.

.

.

-es que no debiste de hacer semejante estupidez-lo regaño de nuevo Asami. Incluso se preguntaba cuándo iba a parar con sus comentarios sarcásticos e innecesarios.

-Asami-hablo con voz tranquila Tahno-lo hecho, hecho esta. Si no hubiera mandado esa nota, Korra nunca se hubiera atrevido a estar tan cerca de él como lo hizo.

-¡no es así!-grito de nuevo la ojiverde-eso lo iba a hacer tarde o temprano.

-si claro, lo hizo por qué sintió confianza después de leerla nota-rebatió Tenzin.

-además, Mako también la leyó, por eso no se quito ni hizo nada estúpido-dijo el estilista mientras se ponía frente a Asami.

-eso es una vil mentira, si dices que fue por la dichosa nota. Entonces explícame por que estaban actuando de esa manera. ¡Y lo estaban haciendo mucho antes de mandar esa estúpida nota!

-Asami entiende de una vez; mientras más rápido convenzan a la gente de que su amor es real, la gente los apoyara y los quedra ver hasta el final. Así lograremos que Tarlock les perdone la vida provisionalmente-le explico Tahno sin quitar su fría mirada de la esmeralda.

Asami frunció más en entrecejo y se cruzo de brazos-entonces-hablo por fin ella, pero su tono de voz sonaba a frustración-¿Qué caso tiene todo esto?

-¿de qué hablas?-pregunto el maestro aire arqueando las cejas.

-¿Qué caso va a tener si al final se van a matar entre ellos? ¿Acaso eso no es más cruel aun?

-me sorprende de ti Asami-le reprocho Tahno.

-¿Qué?

-¿de verdad crees en todo lo que dicen esas revistas de chismes baratos? Esto no es un programa como los que acostumbras ver. Asami, entiende que esto es un juego cruel y tarde o temprano uno de ellos va a morir ¿Por qué crees que están tan "generosos"? pues es justo para eso.

-también tienes que entender que fue lo único que se me ocurrió para que no les mandaran mutos o algo por el estilo.

-sigo pensando en que fue una reverenda estupidez-dijo ella sumamente molesta- ¿sabes algo Tenzin? No se para que te esfuerzas tanto en mantenerlos con vida, si al final van a regresar en un cajón para muertos rumbo al distrito doce.

-mira Asami, soy su mentor, y nadie más que yo sé que es lo mejor para ellos. Aun tengo un plan bajo la manga.

-¿se puede saber en qué consiste tu "ingenioso" plan?-pregunto sarcástica.

El maestro aire dejo salir un suspiro-si ellos dos llegan vivos al final, yo me encargare de convencer a Tarlock y al mismo presidente Amón si es necesario de que…-hizo una pausa y fijo sus ojos en Asami y Tahno-de que deje a ambos como vencedores.

A los dos se les había ibo el aire, se miraron entre incrédulos y confundidos, preguntándose mentalmente ¿Cómo sería capaz Tenzin de lograr algo como aquello?

.

.

.

-por milésima vez korra ¡no!-sentencio el mientras le quitaba el sobre dorado de las manos de la chica.

-Mako es una oportunidad. No puedes ser tan tonto como para pensar en rechazar algo así-su compañero le mando una mirada asesina, pero ella no se detuvo-ahí dice que nos darán una mochila con todo lo nos haga falta. Nos darán medicinas y comida ¡es totalmente perfecto!-grito entusiasmada.

-no, no lo es. Es arriesgarnos demasiado-se acerco a ella-¿acaso no vez que todo es una trampa?

-dudo mucho que…

-es por sentido común korra-la interrumpió- si es un banquete, en donde te ofrecen lo que más necesitas, es por obviedad que todos van a ir, y eso incluye al psicópata de Iroh-hizo una pausa-y no tengo ganas de encontrármelo.

Korra se quedo pensativa por algunos momentos y miro el sobre que estaba en las manos de Mako- esto es una oportunidad única, tenemos que ir, tenemos que demostrarles que no somos débiles.

-no korra, esto va a ser una segunda masacre y no tengo planes de participar en ella.

-no entiendo por qué piensas así ¿Por qué siempre le vez el lado negativo a las cosas?

-porque no tengo otro modo de verlas-contesto a la defensiva él.

Se quedaron callados por unos momentos, korra se acerco a él y tomo el sobre de sus manos; lo abrió y volvió a leerlo en voz alta.

-tributos valientes que han llegado hasta aquí, nosotros reconocemos cada esfuerzo dado en esta prestigiosa arena. Para compensarlos por cada gota de sudor, de sangre, por cada dolor que han soportado, por cada perdida de aliados que han sufrido-hizo una pequeña pausa y se aclaro la voz-se les recompensara con una mochila con el número grabado de su distrito; dicha mochila posee lo que cada uno de ustedes necesita, lo que puede salvarles la vida. Este generoso regalo se llevara a cabo en la cornucopia, desde el alba hasta el atardecer de hoy. Sean inteligentes tributos y no desaprovechen dicha oportunidad. Ahora, más que nunca busquen a su compañero de distrito; las posibilidades de que queden dos vencedores se incrementan. Sigan este consejo, aprovéchenlo. Que la suerte este siempre de su lado.

Mako de nuevo analizo las palabras del sobre, algo no encajaba ¿posibilidad de que queden dos vencedores? Era algo como para no creerse, también estaba ¿el por qué de repente se muestran tan generosos? Si su memoria no le fallaba, nunca antes habían hecho algo como esto, algo tramaban y fuera lo que fuera no iba a ser nada bueno.

-no tenemos que ir ahora, podemos esperar al atardecer. Así no correremos tantos riesgos de encontrarnos a tantos tributos…al menos no a los más fuertes.

-eso no es garantía ¿no se te ocurrió que Iroh nos puede esperar hasta que aparezcamos?

-tal vez- admitió- pero es un riesgo que tenemos que correr juntos- se acerco un poco más a él y le sostuvo la mirada.

-korra, esto es una mala idea…

-¿no crees que ya es justo ajustar cuentas con ese idiota?, podemos lograrlo-le afirmo ella con una sonrisa confiada.

-sinceramente no tengo ganas de pelear con ese loco… al menos no ahora.

La maestra agua estaba por darse por vencida, convencer a Mako estaba siendo más difícil de lo que pensaba. Si, sabía que lo más probable era que el siguiera pensando que ella aun estaba asustada por lo del día anterior. Pero, después de leer el sobre y saber que tenían una mísera oportunidad la lleno de confianza, y su instinto le decía que tenían que hacerlo.

-está bien-hablo por fin ella, llamando la atención de su compañero-si no quieres enfrentarte a Iroh aun… yo puedo ir corriendo lo más rápido que pueda y tú te quedas en los arbustos escondidos y me ayudas si las cosas se pones feas-dijo con una sonrisa burlona, mientras cruzaba los brazos.

Mako parpadeo un par de veces incrédulo, y una sonrisa sarcástica nació en su perfecto rostro. Ella estaba diciéndole lo mismo que él le digo cuando no quería ir a la cornucopia por las dichosas medicinas. Definitivamente ella jugaba muy sucio.

Tardo unos cuantos minutos en decidirse, pero al final le mostro una sonrisa confiada a la maestra agua, ella dio saltitos como si fuera una niña pequeña a la cual le habían comprado una nueva muñeca y se lanzo a él abrazándolo emocionada. Él le correspondió el abrazo.

-¿Cuál es el plan capitán?-pregunto emocionada.

-esperaremos al atardecer.

.

.

.

La tenue luz anaranjada bañaba toda la arena, dando un ambiente de tranquilidad. La cornucopia contrastaba perfectamente con la luz del ocaso, la mesa alargada que estaba frente a ella se veía muy elegante, ya solo con dos mochilas. La del 12 y la del 11.

-bien, ¿recuerdas el plan?

Korra asintió no muy convencida. El plan era algo muy simple y estúpido, se supone que Mako correría hasta la mochila, ella le cuidaría las espaldas desde los arbustos, cosa que no le agrado para nada, pero no tenía más opción que obedecer si quería que las cosas resultaran bien. En fin, si veía algo extraño, ella atacaría con todo lo que tuviera (eso incluida tierra, fuego y agua). Una vez que estuvieran dentro del bosque, se encargaría de hacer una especie de muro de roca alrededor de donde estaba la cornucopia, pero eso era el último recurso por si tenían visitas inesperadas. Ella confiaba en que su costilla aguantara lo más que pudiera para hacer algo como eso.

Mako enfoco mejor la vista alrededor del cuerno, daba gracias a los espíritus que hubieran decidido ir hasta el atardecer; el pasto aun tenía unas increíbles manchas rojas, unos que otro cuchillo manchado, incluso había una mochila que tenía el numero 6, que estaba rota por la mitad.

-a la cuanta de tres-digo con determinación. Le lanzo una mirada y ella asintió.

-nada va a salir mal-le aseguro ella, al momento que tomo su mano.

-más te vale korra-apretó la mano de la chica y salió corriendo a campo abierto.

Korra miraba para todos lados inquieta, buscando algún inicio de actividad, al parecer no había nada. Eso era lo que más le preocupaba, todo estaba tan tranquilo…

Mako tomo rápido su mochila y se la coloco en el hombro, comenzó a correr lo más rápido que pudo hasta que tropezó con una roca, que juraría que no estaba ahí. Korra trataba de buscar algo o alguien, con la mirada preocupada.

Sus miradas se encontraron, y ella con la suya le rogaba que se apresurara. El maestro fuego entendió la indirecta; se levanto rápidamente y se echo a correr.

Ya casi llegaba, pero por alguna razón no veía a korra en donde se supone que debería estar, se empezó a preocupar y a desesperar, algo había salido mal, otra vez.

Una llamarada le paso rozando su oreja, se quedo quito y se voltio con cuidado. En esos momentos se arrepentía enormemente haberle hecho caso a korra.

-valla, valla, miren a quien tenemos aquí-dijo Iroh con una sonrisa maliciosa, mientras que su mano derecha aun humeaba.

-¿Qué le hiciste a korra?-pregunto agresivo.

-tu novia está en buenas manos, tu y yo tenemos cuantas pendientes.

Mako estaba retrocediendo lentamente, su mirada ámbar estaba intranquila, rogaba que korra estuviera bien.

-me encargare de que no sigas interfiriendo en mis planes.

.

.

.

Mientras tanto korra estaba forcejeando contra el mastodonte del 11, nunca se imagino que él, precisamente él fuera aliado de Iroh.

Casi logro zafarse por completo, pero él le dio vuelta bruscamente, la tomo del cuello y la estampo contra el árbol más cercano.

-¿Por qué no la salvaste?

-por qué no… pude-confeso ella mientras daba patadas al aire, en un intento desesperado por soltarse.

-debiste de hacerlo mejor-apretó más su mano en entorno al cuello de la maestra agua.

-pues…tu…nunca debiste…hacer alianza…con ese idiota.

Aquel chico pareció dudar por algunos minutos, korra aprovecho que estaba distraído y le dio una fuerte patada en su estomago, consiguió que la soltara y corrió a ayudar a Mako. Cuando llego vio que volaba fuego por todos lados.

-¡¿Por qué eres tan idiota?! ¡¿Por qué la soltaste grandísimo imbécil?!

La maestra agua se dio la vuelta y vio a la compañera de Iroh que le daba un fuerte golpe al muchacho del 11. Al parecer la de pelo negro sintió su mirada y la encaro, logro ver la sonrisa de triunfo en su rostro, preparo una llamarada en su mano y la lanzo directo a ella.

.

.

.

Para Mako le era más difícil aguantar, las llamaradas de Iroh eran demasiado para él, si quería nivelar la pelea, tenía que hacer que ese tramposo peleara cuerpo a cuerpo.

Cuando Iroh termino de lanzarle llamas, aprovecho y se aventó sobre él, golpeándole la cara, al menos habían nivelado el juego. En un descuido Mako termino en el suelo, mientras Iroh le daba fuertes golpes en el estomago y de vez en cuando en la cara.

Como pudo tomo su pierna y le prendió fuego, inmediatamente se separo de él y trato de apagar el fuego. Mako se levanto lo más rápido que pudo y le dio un fuerte puñetazo en la cara, logrando que se cayera de sentón. Aprovecho para correr a ayudar a korra.

.

.

.

La chica de pelo oscuro estaba encima de ella, haciendo todo lo posible para encajarle el cuchillo en la cara, ella como pudo, puso sus manos entorno a la muñeca de la maestra fuego. Haciendo uso de toda su fuerza para que esa loca no lograra su cometido. Korra movía frenéticamente su cabeza, mirando desesperada hacia la cornucopia, ahora sería un buen momento para que Mako apareciera y a la ayudara.

-el no va a ayudarte, Iroh se está encargando de eso.

Una vez más forcejeo contra de ella, la chica de pelo negro, le dio un fuerte golpe en la cara, dejándola aturdida y la acomodo de tal manera que quedara inmóvil.

-admítelo llamitas, no vendrá, pasara lo mismo que le paso a la debilucha del 11.

Su compañero se le quedo mirando dudoso- ¿a qué te refieres con eso?

Korra aprovecho que se había dado la vuelta y el tomo de la coleta, estampando su cabeza contra el suelo. El chico del 11 se quedo pasmado, tal parecía que estaba analizando la situación.

De un momento a otro, el grandulón la tomo de un brazo y la aventó al campo libre. Por suerte Mako había tomado un cuchillo que estaba clavado en el pasto para defenderse, aunque no estaba muy seguro si eso le iba a servir, lo único que tenía claro era que estaba dispuesto a encajárselo al primero que viera, ya tenían lo que habían ido a buscar, ahora lo que más quería era encontrar a su compañera y largarse de ahí.

Visualizo una figura que venía directo hacia él, por algunos minutos pensó que era korra, pero no, era la compañera de Iroh. Todo pasó tan rápido que ni siquiera le dio tiempo de pensar en lo que hacía; espero a que ella se acercara más, agarro fuertemente el cuchillo y al estar lo suficientemente cerca se lo clavo directamente en el cuello.

El cuerpo casi inerte de la chica cayó al suelo, su pulso comenzó a acelerarse, nunca pensó que fuera capaz de eso. No se movió de ahí, al contrario, se quedo petrificado viendo como ella hacia todo por parar la sangre, pero para su buena o mala suerte se lo había clavado en el lugar exacto.

-ahora si te voy a matar-amenazo una voz detrás de él.

Se dio vuelta y encaro a Iroh, quien tomo vuelo y se puso a correr directo hacia él, Mako preparo unas llamaradas en sus manos, preparado para recibir el golpe. Al estar lo suficientemente cerca, el le lanzo una llamarada, la cual esquivo perfectamente. Él le dio un fuerte puñetazo en la cara, Mako como pudo le regreso el golpe, pero en el estomago. Iroh lo tomo del cabello y le levanto la cabeza, con su rodilla comenzó a golpearlo fuertemente en el estomago; después lo tiro al suelo, y le dio fuertes patadas en la espalda. Mako trato de sentarse y le lanzo una llamarada directo al pecho, logro que retrocediera, él aprovecho para lanzarse sobre él. Lamentablemente nunca vio que estaba preparando un rayo, el cual lo lanzo contra un árbol; de pronto sintió algo caliente en su espalda y estaba seguro de que era sangre. Él otro maestro fuego se levanto y comenzó a caminar hacia él, Mako trato de levantarse, pero el dolor era demasiado.

De pronto vio como Iroh caía al suelo rodando junto con una roca, su mirada estaba llena de odio, y la de Mako era de pura preocupación al ver a korra parada de donde salió aquella piedra.

Iroh se limpio un hilo de sangre de la boca con su mano, y una sonrisa maliciosa apareció de nuevo en su rostro, se levanto apoyándose en sus rodillas.

-¿ahora si te vas a dignar a pelear? ¿O vas a salir como una niñita asustada como ayer?-pregunto con sarcasmo y diversión.

Korra frunció más el ceño y le lanzo una poderosa llamarada, que no pareció sorprenderle a su oponente. Ella comenzó a correr hacia él, aprovecho para sacar agua del suelo y le dio un látigo de agua que lo mando muy lejos; de nuevo aprovecho y saco un par de piedras directo a la cara de Iroh.

Mako trato de pararse apoyándose del árbol, no sabía qué golpe de confianza (o de furia) le había entrado a su compañera, pero le alegraba internamente. Aunque le preocupaba bastante, a leguas se notaba que estaba aguantando el dolor y no sabía hasta que punto podría soportar el dolor. Tenía que ayudarla, boto la mochila junto al árbol, tratando de ponerla en un lugar seguro. Después, se apresuró a correr hasta ella, pero casi de inmediato sintió un dolor punzante en la parte baja de su espalda.

Korra seguía lanzándole cosas, a la par de que se iba acercando más a él; a estas alturas no le importaba mucho su dolor, tenía cuentas pendientes con él y si era posible, haría que le rogara de rodillas que le perdonara su miserable vida, cosa que no iba a hacer.

Ya estaba a pocos metros de él, preparo una llamarada y apunto directo a su cara. Ella bajo la guardia solo por un momento, y nunca supo en qué momento tomo una piedra. Lo único que supo fue que esa piedra se estrello contra su sien izquierda, dejándola aturdida, perdió el equilibrio y se cayó al suelo.

Iroh lanzaba la piedra en su mano mientras la veía victoriosa, dispuesto a matarla; aun con su desorientación, logro hacer que una piedra lo tirara al suelo al igual que a ella, tomo el cuchillo que tenia amarrado en su cintura, lo tomo fuertemente con su mano, después, se lanzo con fuerza sobre él logro encajarle el cuchillo en una parte del pecho. El maestro fuego se desespero a tal grado que como pudo, con una de sus piernas la empujo desde el estomago. Ella aterrizo a varios metros de él, al no fijarse, se encajó el cuchillo en su brazo derecho. Se lo quito como pudo y trato de parar la sangre, pero todo indicaba que le había cortado una arteria, sin mencionar que el dolor de la costilla era insoportable.

Iroh se acerco de nuevo a ella; no podía creer que todo le saliera mal. Por un mísero minuto pensó que ella iba a ser quien matara al más peligroso de la arena, pero ahora moriría a manos de él, como todos lo habían hecho.

Se estaba preparando mentalmente para que su "eminente" muerte no fuera tan dolorosa, cada vez Iroh se acercaba más a ella, y seguía jugando con su nuevo juguete de una manera casi terrorífica. Aunque quisiera pararse y tratar de defenderse, no podía, sabía que tenía todas las de perder, ni siquiera se sentía con fuerzas para lanzarle una flama, o una roca, ni siquiera un triste látigo de agua. Ahora, más que nunca sería un buen momento para que le comenzaran a brillarle los ojos.

Nunca supo en qué momento Mako se había puesto frente de ella, ni mucho menos cuando le lanzo un rayo a Iroh, el más poderoso que le hubiera visto hacer, logrando que cayera al suelo de forma brusca. Iroh rápidamente se paro y corrió hacia él, Mako le lanzo un par de llamaradas y después le lanzo otro rayo, aun más letal que él anterior.

No sabía que fuera capaz de hacer rayos como esos, pero de lo único que estaba seguro es que no iba a dejar que Korra muriera por él, él no se lo permitiría.

Gracias a los espíritus, lo lanzo tan fuerte que logro que un árbol le cayera encima, espero unos momentos ala defensiva y no vio rastros de que hubiera movimiento alguno.

Tenía que ser rápido, por lo que no lo pensó, se dio media vuelta, tomo a korra de su brazo herido, de un jalón fuerte la puso de pie. Tomo su mano firmemente con la suya y comenzaron a correr, tomo su mochila que había ocultado a lado de un árbol y siguieron corriendo lo más rápido que sus piernas le permitían, siempre agarrados de las manos.

.

.

.

Ya casi era de noche, la arena ya estaba casi por completo oscura. Por un momento el maestro fuego pensó que nunca saldrían de ahí, pero gracias a los espíritus habían vuelto a la pared de piedra, "sanos y salvos", bueno, al menos estaban vivos.

Korra se recargo en la pared para recuperar el aliento, no soportaba el dolor, este era peor que el anterior, le ardía el pecho.

Mako no estaba mejor que ella, también le dolía el pecho, y su cuerpo estaba todo adolorido por la paliza.

Ella se volteo y vio a Mako recargándose en sus rodillas mientras recuperaba el aliento, se alegraba mucho de que estuviera bien. Aun recordaba cómo se sintió al ver como Iroh lo usaba como saco de golpes, al tan solo recordar se le volvía a encoger el corazón. Por suerte logro negociar con el del 11 y logro hacer que cambiara de idea con respecto a su alianza con Iroh. Sentía que los ojos le iban a explotar, quería llorar, pero no sabía por qué, no sabía si era por la emoción del momento, por el dolor que no soportaba o por saber que Mako estaba bien y que en cierta forma se había arriesgado para salvarla.

Se dejo llevar por su impulso, se acerco a él, quien se incorporo un poco para poder verla mejor. Sintió con una pequeña lagrima le caía por la mejilla y se lanzo a abrazarlo con fuerza. Mako no reacciono al instante, pero al sentir lo cálido de sus brazos, le correspondió el abrazo con la misma o más fuerza que ella.

Sabía que estaba asustada, era algo lógico ¿Quién no estaría asustado casi de morir? Aunque odiara admitirlo, a él también le había entrado pánico al ver que Iroh estuvo a poco de matarla, nunca estuvo tan cerca de experimentar algo como eso.

Sentía como temblaba violentamente, una sonrisa pequeña nació en su rostro; aunque ella odiara admitirlo, aunque se hiciera la fuerte y gritara una y otra vez a los cuatro vientos que ella no era débil y que no necesitaba de nadie. Con el parecía que todo eso se le olvidaba, tal vez eso era una de las cosas que lo atraían tanto de ella. Nunca demostraba su debilidad, ni lo mucho que estuviera asustada; así le gustaba, orgullosa. Pero saber que él podía cambiar todo eso, por alguna extraña razón, lo ponía feliz, aunque la situación no era la más adecuada como para iniciar un romance de verdad.

Se quedo pensando en esa posibilidad, si era cierto que podían dejar a dos vencedores, eso les daba una pequeña oportunidad de regresar juntos a casa, pero aun así, alguno de los dos podría morir, un escalofrió le recorrió la columna, provocando que la abrazara más fuerte.

Tenerla de esa manera lo hacía sentir bien, le gustaba estar así con ella. Por unos momentos pensó que si un abrazo lograba hacer que se sintiera de aquella manera ¿Qué haría un beso?

Con ese pensamiento en su cabeza (que no pensaba en nada más) se separo un poco de ella, tomo la base de su nuca, miro a los ojos azules, que se veían confundidos, nerviosos, incluso ansiosos. Ella se aferro más a su camisa y se acerco un poco a él. Le pareció algo extraño, porque la noche anterior estaban a punto de besarse, pero ella había temido por la reacción de él, pero ahora, solo quería que la besara. No importaba si era una locura, no importaba si se la pasaría reprochándose después, sabía lo que quería, y en ese momento lo quería a él.

Mako se acerco más a ella e hizo lo único que quiso hacer de forma inconsciente desde que la conoció. La beso.

.

.

.

_**Continuara…**_

_**Bueno, aquí está la continuación, estaba un poco inspirada y espero que este cap, sea de su agrado.**_

_**Como verán el Makorra ahora si empieza, lo que me hace feliz.**_

_**Últimamente se me ocurren muchas cosas, por lo que ando escribiendo mucho, haci que espero actualizar lo más pronto posible.**_

_**Nos leemos pronto, espero muy emocionada sus reviews, ya saben que eso me hace feliz inmensamente.**_

_**Besos y abrazos.**_

_**Atte. Isabella.**_


End file.
